Cerezo Agridulce
by Evyleen Ianlev
Summary: Tras poseer un historial de constantes peleas, Shaoran es obligado a visitar al terapeuta Fujitaka Kinomoto, sin imaginar que su hija menor, la adorable Sakura, terminaría por inmiscuirse en su vida de forma prácticamente inevitable. "-Tienes dos opciones Li, estar conmigo o tratar de huir de mí y morir en el intento-". AU
1. Autocontrol

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP.

 _Dedicado a Suzu, mi mejor amiga y compañera de delirios._

* * *

 **Cerezo Agridulce**

 _ **Capitulo primero**_

 _ **Autocontrol**_

* * *

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

—Tomoeda será la ciudad indicada, ya lo verás —mientras conducía nuestracamioneta _liberty_ , alrededor de las estrechas calles de una ciudad pequeña, Ieran enfocaba su atención en tratar de darme ánimos absurdos respecto a la aparente nueva vida que nos aguardaba, la misma que debería ser lo suficientemente buena como para que yo estuviera satisfecho al fin y dejara, según ella, de provocar tantos problemas que solían hacerla preocupar demás.

Lo que mi madre no sabía era que mientras yo luchaba por no hundirme en un abismo de aburrimiento y desesperación constante, mi mente trabajaba velozmente en la idea de salir corriendo a cualquier otro lugar lejano a la ciudad a la que apenas estábamos llegando y que aparentemente estaba repleta del tipo de gente molesta e hipócrita que a mi solía no agradarme, no sólo por las sonrisas estúpidas que parecían empeñarse en mostrarle a todo cuanto se atravesara en su camino, también porque se saludaban entre ellos con abrazos fraternales y un montón de ridiculeces que me hacían querer vomitar con tan solo mirarlos.

Bufé con fastidio, desviando la mirada de la ventanilla que me presentaba tal espectáculo y acto seguido me dediqué a ajustar un poco mejor los audífonos que no me había quitado desde que comenzamos el tan "ansiado" viaje, hacia unos kilómetros de distancia.

—Es igual que todas las ciudades anteriores —dije, dando seguimiento al comentario que mi madre había hecho, con una inmensa seguridad que yo nunca compartiría—. Ni siquiera nos quedaremos el tiempo suficiente como para averiguar si era o no la indicada.

—Está vez será distinto —replicó, con un tono de voz firme que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco—. Los jefes me han dicho que es probable que nos quedemos permanentemente en Tomoeda y de ser así no habrá necesidad de que nos mudemos nuevamente a otra ciudad, como ha estado sucediendo durante los últimos meses.

—Tú lo has dicho, es _probable_ , mas no un completo hecho —aseguré—. A fin de cuentas, todo esto dejó de importarme desde que nos fuimos de Osaka y eso fue hace como diez mudanzas atrás.

—Claro, porque aquí el único culpable de que salgamos de las ciudades es mi trabajo y no tu maldito comportamiento, digno de un delincuente —acusó, más ácida de lo que había podido esperar y yo no pude responder nada más, porque de hacerlo seguramente terminaría por acarrearme un terrible problema con ella, además de que acabaríamos discutiendo sobre el mismo asunto asqueroso de siempre.

Sin embargo, pese a que lo intenté, no pude evitar replicar con aquellas palabras que se aglomeraban en mi garganta, presionando con una fuerza terrible que me impedía guardarlas en su lugar, muy dentro de mi cerebro.

—Sólo fue un par de veces…

—El mismo par de veces en los que te expulsaron del colegio, en el que tuve que ir a sacarte de la jefatura de policía y en el que prácticamente nos amenazaron con meterte de por vida a una prisión de máxima seguridad —habló, interrumpiendo con ello mis posibles intentos por defenderme—. Estoy intentando que salga algo bueno de todo esto pero tú no me ayudas en nada.

—¿No te ayudo? —indagué, más como un reproche que como una verdadera pregunta—. ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo justo ahora?, ¿Jugando a la casita, mientras finjo que me adapto a las condiciones en las que tenemos que vivir, cada que tu trabajo te pide que salgamos huyendo de varias ciudades?

—Sería excelente que dejaras de quejarte tanto y comenzaras a actuar como un joven normal que no tiene problemas y se enfoca en tratar de hacer amistades.

—Las mismas amistades que tendría que abandonar luego, cuando decidan que debemos mudarnos, de nuevo…

—¿Sabes qué?, es suficiente —Ieran aparcó la _liberty_ en el estacionamiento adjunto a un edificio de altura considerable y posteriormente giró la cabeza para verme de frente, en tanto yo volvía a recargarme sobre el respaldo del asiento y cerraba los ojos, esperando pacientemente a lo que ya sabía que estaba por venir—. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí es por algo, así que sea o no permanente nuestra estancia, quiero que te comportes y que por una vez en tu vida dejes de dar problemas o lograr que casi te encierren en una celda por pelearte con cuanto muchacho se te pone enfrente.

—¿Entonces debo dejar que me fastidien?

—Debes mantener el control sobre tus acciones y evitar mandar a alguien al hospital nuevamente —acusó—. No quiero peleas esta vez Xiao Lang y hablo enserio, no me obligues a mandarte a una escuela militar donde te enseñen a tener autocontrol a base de golpes y disciplina, ¿queda claro? —un suspiro resignado salió de mi boca después de recibir la misma amenaza de casi siempre y sin afán de discutir más aquellos puntos me dediqué a bajar de la camioneta, con el renovado propósito de contemplar detenidamente la fachada del nuevo edificio en el que viviríamos y cuya apariencia no resultaba demasiado horrible, en comparación con los distintos lugares en los que habíamos tenido que quedarnos, en lo último que iba del año.

Porque aunque Ieran perjurara lo contrario, yo sabía que eso de vivir en Tomoeda iba resultar en la misma mierda de siempre, sin ninguna modificación que me hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto al asunto de las mudanzas.

—Por cierto, mañana mismo comenzarás las clases en el instituto Seijo, está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí y por lo que pude ver en las fotos es una escuela bastante grande, muy bonita —Ieran se colocó a mi lado, luego de que yo permaneciera por un rato mirando hacia la nada y al instante siguiente posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho, como si quisiera infundirme emoción—. Seguro vas a conocer a muchas personas interesantes aquí, ya lo veras —mi madre caminó hacia el maletero de la camioneta y luego de introducir la llave en la cerradura lo abrió, revelando el montón de cajas que se encontraba en el interior y cuyo contenido se limitaba a nuestras pertenencias.

Lancé un suspiro resignado, cuidando que Ieran no me escuchara…

Vivir de la forma en que lo hacíamos, cambiando constantemente de domicilio y rodeándonos parcialmente de gente desconocida, no era una cosa fácil con la que pudiera estar demasiado a gusto. Desde la muerte de mi padre, Ieran tuvo que hacerse cargo prácticamente de todo, incluyendo solventar el gasto principal que incluía mantenerme y darme lo que ella llamaba "educación de calidad", para que en un futuro pudiera trabajar de forma honesta y salir bien librado en lo que al mundo respecta, es decir, no padecer ningún problema económico o vivir como un completo vagabundo en las calles.

Lo que ella no sabía y yo no iba a decirle nunca, era que a mi todos esos detalles me tenían completamente sin cuidado y no porque quisiera vivir a costa de mi madre toda la vida, sino porque entre más conocía al mundo y a las personas, más cuenta me daba que todo a nuestro alrededor estaba contaminado con la misma porquería de siempre, que incluía a gente que se hacía pasar por buena en un inicio, para finalmente soltar una puñalada después. Además de que por lo general, constantemente estaban los imbéciles que me incitaban a cometer los "delitos" de los que Ieran me acusaba cada que tenía oportunidad.

Y sí, yo sabía perfectamente lo problemático que era, pero tampoco es como si el maldito mundo alrededor mío ayudara demasiado a que cambiara de actitud, porque desde que tengo memoria, siempre había estado en la mente de cada uno de mis antiguos compañeros de clases y de alguno que otro vecino entrometido, los constantes prejuicios de lo "mal visto" que es ser hijo de una mujer viuda, totalmente independiente que trabaja día y noche sin descanso.

Algo que daba paso a burlas provenientes de parte de gente descerebrada y deseosa de morir a manos mías…

Tal vez sea esa la principal razón que me impide relacionarme plenamente con los demás, porque sé lo hipócritas que son algunos y lo innecesario que es para mí estar con gente como esa, pero es evidente que Ieran no lo ve de la misma forma que yo y por tal motivo me veo obligado a aparentar, la mayor parte del tiempo, que estoy bien con todo lo que sucede y puedo mantener un control relativamente normal sobre las cosas.

Pese a que me cuesta horrores adaptarme a las condiciones nuevas, que para variar, cada vez son más complicadas…

Da igual.

—Para que veas que todo va a cambiar en esta ocasión, voy a dejarte escoger la habitación más grande —volteé para ver a Ieran, ella se encontraba muy feliz llevando entre sus brazos una caja de tamaño considerable, la misma que yo le arrebaté segundos después—. Toma mi decisión como una ofrenda de paz, además de que seguro te agrada la idea, ¿qué no? —asentí levemente con la cabeza, mostrando una falsa sonrisa que mi madre correspondió con un gesto sarcástico.

Porque era evidente que no le creía nada sobre la dichosa ofrenda de paz y mucho menos lo de dejarme escoger habitación.

Si algo sabíamos y estaba claro entre los dos, era que ella siempre se apañaba lo mejor…

Y a mí, claro, me importaba una completa mierda todos aquellos detalles, como siempre.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Esa mañana sorprendentemente me había levantado temprano…

Cuando el reloj despertador hizo su acostumbrado ruido ensordecedor, capaz de reanimar a un oso en hibernación, me di vuelta sobre la cama una vez y lo apagué con un sonoro manotazo. Fue hasta ese punto cuando me di cuenta de que había colocado la alarma con una hora antes de anticipación y no sé si fue la sorpresa o la forma tan brusca de despertar, las que hicieron que no pudiera cerrar los ojos durante más tiempo del usualmente acostumbrado.

Aunque también estaba ese extraño presentimiento que abordaba mi cuerpo desde hacía días, el mismo que estaba logrando ponerme nerviosa por razones que ni yo misma podía explicar.

Mientras vertía la mezcla de harina para panqueques sobre la sartén engrasada con mantequilla y contemplaba como ésta tomaba la forma del desayuno delicioso de siempre, me preguntaba si esos extraños pensamientos que tenía respecto al futuro y pormenores insignificantes, tendrían alguna especie de conexión con el reciente trabajo de mi hermano en aquella prestigiosa firma de abogados o inclusive con el hecho de que mi padre estuviera tan ocupado últimamente, tanto que llegaba a quedarse dormido sobre aquel incomodo sillón de su biblioteca personal, luego de que estuviera leyendo hasta tarde un montón de textos científicos y libros de psicología.

Y hablando de eso…

Tomé un plato de la repisa que estaba por encima de la cocina y lo contemplé con algo de detalle antes de decidirme a usarlo. Era el mismo plato perteneciente a la vajilla especial que había comprado mi padre Fujitaka apenas unos meses atrás y que tenía plasmado en las orillas un diseño precioso de flores de cerezo que a mí me encantaba tanto.

Sin muchos preámbulos tomé un par de panqueques de la pila que ya tenía a un lado y llené un vaso con jugo de naranja. Al terminar con mi labor, caminé con pasos presurosos hasta la puerta que quedaba al fondo de un pasillo largo, a un lado de las escaleras, y luego de abrirla me adentré al interior, notando como el silencio envolvía todo el lugar, manteniéndolo en completa calma, totalmente tranquilo y ajeno del barullo exterior.

El sillón que estaba al frente me daba por completo la espalda, así que tuve que dar unos cuantos pasos más para poder contemplar como mi padre se encontraba sentado en aquel lugar, totalmente desparramado, con un libro sobre su regazo, los anteojos desacomodados sobre su rostro y los ojos cerrados.

Sonreí un poco, a la vez que tomaba el libro, las gafas y las dejaba sobre la mesa de centro a un lado, en la que previamente había colocado el desayuno que llevaba en las manos. Caminé hasta uno de los costados de la habitación, donde descansaba un mueble con varios cajones y abrí el ultimo, encontrándome con una manta de grosor considerable que mi padre solía guardar para ocasiones como esas pero que, irónicamente, siempre se olvidaba de usar, por estar tan enfrascado en su trabajo de investigaciones y casos clínicos.

Finalmente y una vez pude cubrir a mi padre con la manta, dejé una pequeña nota de despedida al lado del desayuno y regresé por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. Miré mi reloj de muñeca una vez pude cerrar la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca, con el mismo sigilo de siempre y noté como me quedaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para desayunar y salir hacia el instituto.

Me lamenté un poco el hecho de que no sirviera de mucho el haberme levantado tan temprano como lo era el caso de ese día. Tal vez era algo más eficiente despertar apenas unos minutos antes de que diera la hora, porque por más sorprendente que pareciera, me daba el tiempo de hacer un montonal de cosas y encima llegar puntual a las clases, no sé si por el hecho de que mi mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto y me impedía distraerme o porque me presionaba tanto que me hacía espejismos mentales sobre las consecuencias horribles que podía tener no llegar…

Entre las cuales incluía exámenes sorpresas, trabajos en equipo que valieran un montonal de puntos extras o cosas por el estilo que solían atemorizarme un poco. No porque fuera paranoica o una completa nerd que se la pasa estudiando todo el tiempo, sin dar tregua a los libros y con una vida social reducida a investigaciones, paginas informativas en internet o revistas científicas, sino porque mi trabajo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil requería que tuviera notas algo decentes, además de que no podía darme lujos de llegar demasiado tarde o faltar a causa de la impuntualidad que a veces solía asaltarme, cuando me ponía en extremo perezosa y tenía problemas para levantarme por las mañanas.

Recuerdo perfectamente que el título de ser presidenta del consejo no me había agradado en un inicio, no sólo por el hecho de que aquello incluía una responsabilidad enorme sobre coordinación de eventos y otros etcéteras a los que yo, hasta ese momento, no estaba para nada acostumbrada, también porque a veces solía atacarme cierto pánico escénico del que sólo mi mejor amiga Tomoyo era consciente y del que yo no podía deshacerme a veces, por simple inseguridad.

Sin embargo por mucho que me negué, el resto de mis compañeros en el aula decidieron que era buena idea proponerme tener aquel cargo y sin mucho esfuerzo de por medio lograron convencer a nuestra profesora, la amable Kaho Mizuki, de colocar mi nombre en la lista de estudiantes elegidos para formar parte de aquella organización estudiantil, en la que días después resulté "ganadora", junto con Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Al final había terminado por aceptar casi a regañadientes, pese a que los demás parecían bastante entusiasmados con la idea. No obstante días después de acostumbrarme al ritmo laboral y de convivir con mis compañeros de consejo, me di cuenta de que la situación era por lo demás una oportunidad para hacer cosas positivas por mis compañeros de clase, en general, y terminé por dar lo mejor de mí en el trabajo que incluía reuniones, a veces papeleos o quedarse hasta tarde organizando eventos.

Sí, mi vida era todo un caso…

Para cuando llegué al instituto, apenas dos minutos antes de la hora, me di cuenta de que Tomoyo ya se encontraba en el aula, contemplando con ojos caprichosos una cámara de video rota que había estado atesorando desde que esta se había descompuesto irremediablemente, luego de que cayera de forma estrepitosa por las escaleras del segundo piso, en un descuido que a mi amiga le había provocado millones de lamentaciones.

Me acerqué para posar una mano sobre su hombro y una vez me miró le sonreí, como tratando de animarla por algo que, para mí, no parecía en absoluto una tragedia, justo como ella parecía verlo.

—Buenos días Tomoyo —dije y ella me miró, como si se sintiera confundida—. ¿Sucede algo malo con la cámara?

—Además de que está completamente rota y de que no pude rescatar nuestros videos, no, nada más —respondió, con pesar—. Y todo por ese estúpido brillo labial…

—Fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren —dije, ella suspiró—. Además, ¿cómo ibas a saber que la cámara no estaba bien amarrada a tu muñeca y que al sacar el brillo labial iba a zafarse la correa?, no eres adivina.

—No, pero siempre he sido precavida en ese sentido —aseguró—. Lo que más me duele no es que se rompiera la cámara, porque puedo comprar otra de mejor calidad, pero las fotos y los videos que guardaba no he podido recuperarlos por más que lo he intentado y eran parte de mi colección valiosa de recuerdos.

—Podemos grabar nuevos videos y tomar muchas fotos cuando tengas tu cámara nueva, por eso no te preocupes —dije y al instante ella me miro, ilusionada—. Eso no será problema.

—Oh Sakurita eres un ángel, no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras —sonreí nuevamente como casi siempre que mi amiga soltaba palabras de amabilidad y gratitud. La contemplé por un instante antes de que mi mirada se clavara sobre la mesa de mi pupitre y como en automático levanté la vista hacia el frente, encontrándome con un detalle que Tomoyo pareció notar después, luego de que fijara su mirada en la misma dirección en la que yo lo hacía.

La profesora Kaho ya se encontraba al frente, vestida como siempre de forma elegante y con su bolso colgando de uno de sus brazos, sin embargo, a un lado suyo, estaba un chico que no había visto nunca, de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos, el mismo que hablaba con ella en murmullos, mientras le extendía un pequeño papel, cuyo contenido me era desconocido.

Luego de que la profesora lo leyera y sonriera una vez, levantó una mano para indicar que era el momento de guardar silencio y posteriormente comenzó a hablar, haciendo uso de su tono afable y lleno de modismos finos.

—Buenos días —saludó—. Me agrada saber que vienen con mucha energía para comenzar la semana —un par de risas se escucharon, pero ella no pareció tomarle importancia—. El día de hoy, como pueden darse cuenta, estoy acompañada de un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Shaoran Li y acaba de mudarse desde Yokohama, así que espero puedan darle una adecuada bienvenida —el chico que permanecía a su lado, con el rostro serio y la mirada fría y penetrante, roló los ojos en el momento en que la profesora terminó con su discurso y acto seguido suspiro de forma leve, casi imperceptible.

Kaho Mizuki se mordió los labios con inquietud, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante y, luego de echarle un rápido vistazo al aula, señaló con su dedo índice hacia donde yo me encontraba, logrando que me sobresaltara un poco y que, además, todos mis compañeros fijaran su atención en mí.

—Tu lugar será detrás de la señorita Kinomoto, Sakura, levanta tu mano por favor —me quedé paralizada un momento sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, sin embargo el instinto me hizo darme cuenta que estaba actuando de forma poco correcta y luego de unos segundos finalmente levanté mi mano derecha.

El tal Shaoran Li me vio con un deje de burla que no pasó desapercibido, por lo menos para mí, y finalmente comenzó a caminar hasta el asiento que permanecía libre a mis espaldas.

Bajé la mano cuando escuché como desplazaba la silla con algo de brusquedad y casi sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, en el momento en que lo escuché bufar por lo bajo, entre molesto y hastiado.

Miré nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la profesora Kaho, ella me veía con esa misma mirada dulce y reconfortante de siempre, además de que para ese momento ya estaba haciéndome un par de señas con las manos, como incitándome a darle la bienvenida a aquel chico, por aquello de ser la presidenta del consejo y representante del grupo.

Mizuki empezó con su clase luego de eso y en un acto de valor me giré un poco sobre mi asiento, quedando cara a cara con aquel chico de mirada fría y gestos de hielo.

—H-hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y…

—No me interesa —no había terminado ni de presentarme cuando Li me rechazó de la forma más fría y tajante que pudo, en un acto que me dejó completamente paralizada, no sólo a mí, sino también al resto de mis compañeros que se encontraban alrededor y que habían escuchado el breve "dialogo".

Volví a girarme sobre mi lugar y casi sentí como una brecha de enojo se extendía a lo largo de mi cuerpo, quemándome.

Ese iba a ser un largo día, al parecer.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola a todas y todos!

Tiene un largo tiempo que no estoy ni cerca de FFN y debo decir que ya extrañaba bastante la sensación de empezar con una nueva historia justo como es el caso de esta.

Los capítulos serán algo cortos de momento y con el paso de las actualizaciones serán un poco más extensos. El proyecto nació de una de esas tardes de inspiración y debo decir que me ha encantado como es que quedó la idea final.

Por ahora los dejo hasta aquí esperando que este primer cap les haya gustado tanto como a mí, de ser así o por el contrario si tienen alguna crítica constructiva o algún otro comentario al respecto, espero me lo hagan saber mediante un review, PM o incluso via Facebook, cuya dirección se encuentra en mi profile ;)

Sin más que decir nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización, que espero sea muy pronto.

¡Gracias por leer y que las musas siempre los acompañen!

Bye-Bye


	2. Causa y efecto

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_

* * *

 **Cerezo Agridulce**

 _ **Capitulo segundo**_

 _ **Causa y efecto.**_

* * *

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Me había pasado gran parte de la jornada escolar con cara de pocos amigos y mi siempre infalible humor negro.

Aunque no era para menos.

La profesora que me había presentado y suponía era la titular del grupo, tenía una forma extraña y particularmente ridícula de impartir clases. De vez en cuando se ponía a contar chistes pésimos sobre cosas carentes de sentido y eso provocaba que algunos de mis nuevos compañeros de clases estallaran en sonoras risotadas, las mismas que evidentemente no podían ser naturales o espontaneas, más bien estaban inducidas gracias a lo que yo interpretaba como una necesidad intensa por satisfacerla, con el único propósito de quedar bien y recibir, en algún punto del curso, algún beneficio en cuanto a créditos extras.

Y una mierda…

No entendía que manía podía tener la gente de Tomoeda con sonreír todo el rato y hablar amablemente como si la vida se les fuera en ello. En las ciudades anteriores en las que habíamos estado Ieran y yo y que incluían Osaka, Kioto y la última de ellas, Yokohama, la gente solía ocuparse de sus asuntos sin indagar en la vida de los demás o pretender encontrar beneficios ocultos de situaciones cotidianas. Hasta cierto punto el dato, del que logré percatarme días después de nuestra llegada, fue uno de los pocos que lograron provocarme cierto alivio y satisfacción, porque eso significaba que no tendría que lidiar con los intentos patéticos de personas que quisieran inmiscuirse en mi vida, sólo porque se les daba la gana o sentían el impulso idiota de hacerlo.

Sin embargo parecía que en Tomoeda las cosas no se manejaban igual que en el resto de las ciudades de Japón y eso me producía cierto desconcierto extraño, además de que lograba sacarme de balance con mucha facilidad y, considerando lo terribles que habían sido las dos mudanzas anteriores, mi cerebro comenzaba a procesar la idea de que era más fácil tratar de acostumbrarme al entorno y callar, que revelarme y provocar otro incidente que volviera loca a mi madre e inclusive a mí mismo.

Cuando el receso finalmente comenzó y el grupo entero se dedicó a salir del aula, como jauría de perros corriendo tras un jugoso filete, me levanté del asiento que me había sido asignado esa mañana y caminé lejos del lugar. Al principio me costó trabajo encontrar algún sitio que pudiera brindarme la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado desde siempre, pero no hizo falta que buscara demasiado cuando me encontré, casi por casualidad, con una puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero del instituto, donde nadie parecía gastar su tiempo por lo aburrido que era a simple vista.

Perfecto.

Caminé hasta quedar bajo la sombra de uno de los cerezos que adornaban la zona, cerré los ojos y luego de hurgar un poco en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme, me encontré con el ultimo cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había comprado de forma clandestina antes de salir de Yokohama, la misma que me había venido fumando en completo secreto, cuidando que Ieran no se enterara.

Mi madre desconocía por completo la existencia de ese hábito mío y estaba profundamente agradecido porque fuera de esa manera. Hasta donde tenía entendido, para Ieran resultaba una total abominación que los chicos de mi edad tuvieran esa clase de vicios y creía fervientemente que practicarlos era similar a desafiar a la muerte. A mí, por supuesto, me parecía que era una completa tontería esa forma de pensar tan absurda, pero igual era plenamente consciente de que no estaba en posición de retarla o decirle lo contrario, gracias a tantos problemas en los que siempre solía meterme y que a ella tanto enfadaban.

Era en ese punto de mi vida cuando premiaba, inteligentemente, que Ieran fuera una mujer adicta al trabajo, porque gracias a ello su capacidad de atención se veía reducida y por ende no llegaba a percatarse de muchas cosas, salvo las evidentes excepciones que se presentaban cada tanto, cuando yo rompía demasiado las reglas y terceras personas llegaban a informarle sobre lo que realmente estaba sucediendo conmigo y la gente a mi alrededor…

Le di una buena calada al cigarro que se encontraba entre mis dedos y seguidamente recargué la cabeza sobre el tronco del cerezo a mis espaldas, decidiendo que era mejor olvidar todos aquellos asuntos sin sentido y dedicándome únicamente a gozar de la increíble tranquilidad del momento.

—Pero si es el chico nuevo, ¡qué maravilla! —alcé la cabeza cuando escuché una voz a un costado y observé con indiferencia a un par de idiotas que ya se habían acercado lo suficiente hasta donde yo estaba. El primero de ellos, que suponía era el que había dado su patético discurso de entrada, me miraba con bastante atención y burla, mientras el segundo parecía empeñarse en mantenerse al margen de la situación, como si quisiera esconderse o salir corriendo como un perfecto marica.

Grandioso.

—¿Es acaso que no piensas saludar?, luego de que vine personalmente a darte la bienvenida —rolé los ojos en un reflejo instintivo, al sentirme invadido en mi espacio personal, además de que no me daba la gana entablar conversación alguna con nadie y mucho menos con un sujeto que a simple vista parecía querer fastidiar.

Con odio arroje hacia el piso el cigarrillo que no me había terminado y luego de darle un pisotón, para extinguirlo totalmente, comencé a caminar de vuelta al edificio principal, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. El tipo a un lado me miró como si acabara de insultarlo y no pasó mucho cuando hizo amague de detenerme, utilizando la fuerza como su último recurso.

—Así que te crees mucho, ¿no es así? —una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de mi brazo derecho y en el instante en que sentí que eso ya había rebasado mis limites, tomé la muñeca del sujeto con mi mano izquierda y sin darle tiempo a defenderse le torcí el brazo, llevándolo hasta su espalda, mientras lo escuchaba quejarse del puro dolor.

Música para mis oídos...

—Y tú eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para molestarme y pensar que voy a quedarme tan tranquilo sin hacer ni mierda —hablé—. Así que mantente lejos de mi vista si no quieres terminar con el brazo roto —mientras se quejaba, el tipo giró la cabeza para verme con odio renovado, sin decir nada, incitándome con ello a prepararme para hacerlo sufrir otro rato, sólo para asegurarme que el dato le quedara bien claro.

Sin embargo cometí un error, pues por estar concentrándome en retorcerle el brazo, no me percate de la presencia de la profesora del nombre desconocido, la misma que había salido ya de quien sabe dónde y al ver la escena no había esperado ni un solo segundo en acercarse presurosamente hasta donde estábamos.

Mierda.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?, creí haber dicho que esperaba que se llevaran bien y me encuentro con esto —señaló, luego de que me obligara a soltarlo y, desde su posición, el idiota ese no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír victorioso, como si le importara un carajo que hubiera estado a punto de romperle el brazo—. ¿Puedes explicar que es lo que sucede Hayato?

—Sólo vinimos a saludarlo y nos atacó, no sé qué es lo que le sucede señorita Mizuki —el tal Hayato estaba haciendo uso de unos perfectos dotes de actuación y yo por mi parte no pude evitar verlo con ira.

El muy maldito se estaba comportando como todo un marica y la profesora esa parecía que estaba cayendo en su patética red de mentiras, igual que una mosca a punto de ser devorada por una araña.

—Joven Li, acompáñeme por favor —un suspiro resignado escapó de mi boca en el momento en que me di cuenta de que eso iba a traerme consecuencias materializadas en un "hermoso" reporte y que inevitablemente el papelito iría a parar a manos de Ieran en cuestión de horas, lo cual, lógicamente, no me hacía ni puñetera gracia.

Sin más opción que obedecer comencé a caminar tras la profesora, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada hacia el imbécil que me había metido en tal lio y a su amiguito el cobarde.

Porque si Ieran se enteraba de esto y me daba una de sus tantas reprimendas, con reproches incluidos, juraba por lo más sagrado que esos dos iban a pagármela caro.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

—No te sientas mal Sakura, a veces esas cosas pasan —Tomoyo a mi lado trataba de darme ánimos inútiles sobre lo sucedido hacía un rato con Li y yo, por mi parte, estaba enfocada en anotar ochenta mil puntos invisibles al marcador imaginario, de un partido de básquetbol improvisado que estaba jugando prácticamente sola.

Las canchas permanecían completamente vacías para esa hora del receso y a mí me daba un profundo alivio hacer algunas canastas, con ayuda de aquel balón que el señor Watase, encargado del material deportivo, solía prestarme siempre que se lo pedía, en un favor que a mí me alegraba demasiado y que él no se negaba a cumplir, gracias a que yo parecía agradarle bastante, tanto como si fuera una especie de nieta perdida…

Arrojé el objeto esférico que había estado sosteniendo en mis manos y me sentí dichosa cuando luego de tocar el aro, finalmente cayó al interior, rebotando una vez llegó al piso.

—No me siento mal, es sólo que no me esperaba que el nuevo alumno fuera tan grosero y maleducado —apunté, dando seguimiento al comentario que mi amiga había hecho recién—. Además, en dado caso, no me importa lo que ese chico diga, me queda la satisfacción interna de que fui amable con él, aunque fuera por unos microsegundos.

—Entiendo bien eso, pero no vas a negarme que te molestó un poco la forma en la que rechazó tu intento de presentación —Tomoyo hizo amague de querer reírse pero yo silencie sus intentos en el momento en que la miré con reproche, luego de que tomara nuevamente el balón entre mis manos y que estuviera apretujándolo con tanta fuerza que los dedos me dolían.

De cierta forma mi amiga tenía razón en decir que me había molestado todo ese asunto, porque lo había hecho, aunque tal vez sólo se trataba de mi amabilidad herida, por causa de un chico al que no conocía pero que se había comportado como un completo cretino, sin contar que algunos se habían reído de mi ante el evidente rechazo del que pocas veces había sido víctima.

Por no decir nunca…

Y es que aún no me creía que existieran personas que pudieran hacerte sentir tantas cosas negativas con un simple "No me interesa". Porque jamás había experimentado la clase de enojo que provoca ser rechazado de forma tan grosera y menos cuando tienes las mejores intenciones del mundo.

En verdad que no lo comprendía.

—Eso no importa ya, prefiero olvidar ese suceso por ahora —dije, creyendo que no era bueno para mi salud mental el seguir torturándome cerebralmente, justo como lo había venido haciendo desde hacía rato—. El descanso ya va a terminar, así que tal vez deberíamos… — iba a alegar que era hora de regresar a clases, cuando una figura en la distancia me distrajo lo suficiente, tanto como para que yo enfocara mi atención en las gradas que estaban un poco más adelante y observara sin mucha dificultad que en el sitio se encontraba la profesora Kaho de pie, agitando su mano enérgicamente, como si quisiera llamar mi atención de forma inmediata

—Parece que quiere hablar contigo —puntualizó Tomoyo, pero yo seguía sin entender a qué iba todo eso—. Seguro es importante, así que ve, yo le entregaré el balón al señor Watase y te espero en el aula, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, gracias —sin afán de perder mucho tiempo en el camino, avancé con pasos presurosos hasta donde la profesora ya se encontraba esperándome. Su sonrisa no se había borrado en lo absoluto, por lo que pensé en que tal vez no se trataba de algo muy grave o interesante aquello que estuviera queriendo decirme, pues de serlo, seguramente habría cambiado su semblante por alguno más serio o dubitativo.

Pero como siempre, Sakura Kinomoto tenía que estar errada en todo cuanto su mente despistada quisiera investigar, como si se tratara de una cruel realidad que atacaba nada más era vista…

—¿Sucede algo malo profesora Mizuki? —la amable mujer de cabello rojizo hizo un gesto de manos para que me sentara a un lado suyo, logrando con ello que yo comprendiera cada vez menos la situación, pues me parecía que para un simple anuncio, era totalmente innecesario el ofrecerme asiento, aun cuando fuera uno tan improvisado como ese—. ¿Pasó algo en el consejo?

—Para nada Sakura, todo está en completo orden —aclaró—. Si he venido a hablar contigo es para que me ayudes con algo un poco más, personal.

—Usted dirá profesora —la mujer guardó silencio durante unos breves segundos, como tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas para su petición. Yo ladee la cabeza sin entender, hasta que finalmente volví a escuchar su voz.

—Sé que tienes cosas importantes que hacer, el consejo, tu trabajo de medio tiempo, pero quisiera que hicieras un espacio para mostrarle el instituto al nuevo estudiante —explicó y yo sentí que tragaba pesado—. Estoy segura que lo ayudarías mucho y podrías lograr que se relacione con otros de tus compañeros.

—Señorita Mizuki yo… no creo que sea una buena idea —respondí instantáneamente y en cuanto le vi mirarme con sorpresa, supe que me estaba metiendo en un terreno escabroso en el que definitivamente no quería caer—. Es que, bueno, hoy intenté presentarme con él y creo que no está interesado en hablar con nadie o hacer amigos.

—Por lo que leí en su expediente sé que es un chico de carácter difícil, pero no esperé que resultara un problema para ti.

—No es un problema profesora, pero, bueno, yo…

—¿Enserio vas a dejar que un muchacho te amedrente así?, no creí que fueras de las personas que se dan por vencidas tan fácil, Sakura — _touche._

Kaho Mizuki estaba utilizando un arma muy poderosa en mi contra y yo lo sabía perfectamente. El hecho de que me hablara sobre superación personal y no darse por vencido, hacía que yo tirara por completo todas mis defensas y que mis argumentos en contra se vinieran abajo, porque realmente no me gustaba dejarme caer por nada ni por nadie y era gracias a eso que siempre había logrado salir victoriosa de todos los retos que la vida me ponía en el camino, cada que el destino se ponía demasiado caprichoso conmigo.

De forma inminente terminé por aceptar la propuesta de la profesora y una vez ella se marchó, alegando que iría a buscar a Li para "echarme una mano", me llevé las manos a la cara y comencé a mover la cabeza negativamente.

Así de fácil era convencerme.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos Xiao Lang —Ieran estaba echa una furia y yo no encontraba la manera de lograr que su estado de cólera disminuyera ni un poco. Todos mis intentos por hacer que se tranquilizara quedaban en el olvido y su mirada, llena de reproches contenidos, me indicaba que no iba a poder hacer mucho para que el enojo de mi madre disipara prontamente.

Y el papel en sus manos, que me acusaba de mal comportamiento durante el primer día de clases, no estaba ayudando ni mierda a la situación.

—Sé que no me comporté como debía pero…

—¿Pero?, ¿Qué es ahora Xiao Lang?, ¡¿Qué?! —la mano que sostenía el reporte se estrelló violentamente contra la mesa del nuevo comedor y yo me quedé callado al instante, sin saber que decir—. No hay justificación para tu conducta violenta y menos cuando se trata del primer día de clases en el instituto de Tomoeda, ¿qué vas a decirme ahora?, ¿qué ese muchacho te obligó a que casi le rompieras el brazo?

—Intentó fastidiarme, no puedo quedarme tan tranquilo cuando…

—¡Cielos Xiao Lang basta ya!, no es tan difícil ignorar a las personas y alejarse —se quejó—. Pero en vista de que es una tarea complicada para ti, no tengo más remedio que tomar medidas para que esta situación cambie.

—¿Vas a enviarme al colegio militar?

—No… aún —respondió y yo levanté una ceja en señal de no entender—. Esta mañana pedí información de un terapeuta especialista en manejo de conducta, una de mis compañeras de trabajo me dio detalles de un doctor que vive por los alrededores y su consultorio queda a pocas calles de aquí, así que voy a pedir una cita ahora mismo y mañana sin falta iremos a verlo.

—¿Qué dices? —el rostro se me descompuso en una mueca de espanto ante la mención de la palabra "terapeuta" y casi sentí que me quedaba sin aire, como si me hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago—. Si es una broma no es nada divertida, yo no necesito a ningún terapeuta, eso es para gente demente y estúpida.

—Tu actitud es digna de un demente estúpido y no vas a contradecirme, te he dicho que iremos a ver a ese terapeuta y es mi última palabra, se acabó… —Ieran caminó hacia la cocina que quedaba a un lado de la estancia donde estábamos y al darme la espalda puso punto final a la "conversación" que habíamos mantenido, dando una sentencia definitiva a un asunto que en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en un completo problema.

Caminé hasta la habitación en la que todavía quedaban muchas cosas mías por desempacar y sin pensarlo mucho me dejé caer sobre el colchón de la cama. La cabeza ya comenzaba a dolerme y la idea de mi madre había resultado peor que si me hubiera mandado a un colegio militar o a la cárcel.

Maldito fuera ese hijo de puta estúpido, si no hubiera llegado con su sonrisa autosuficiente y sus ganas de molestarme, seguramente no estaría metido en este embrollo y Ieran no habría tomado la decisión tan drástica de tratarme como un loco al que hay que rehabilitar, por un motivo insignificante e idiota que, para rematar, ella tampoco terminaba de entender.

Pero si el tal Hayato creía que con el reporte se me iba a olvidar todo, estaba muy equivocado.

Y me las iba a pagar muy caro el muy imbécil.

Así fuera lo último que hiciera en mi jodida vida.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Debo decir que, al tener ya varios capítulos listos de esta historia, las actualizaciones no serán tan tardadas por el momento… espero xD

En este cap no hubo algo demasiado interesante, más que el hecho de que Ieran finalmente va a hacer que Shaoran se enfrente con su destino y la explicación del porque nuestro castaño preferido tendrá que visitar a un terapeuta que, bueno, ya todos saben quién es por el summary xD, aunque todavía hace falta el factor Sakura, que ciertamente estará muy involucrada en esto, créanme xD

Por ahora los dejo hasta aquí. Agradezco inmensamente a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un precioso comentario y espero que este cap les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribir, cada uno de sus reviews alegran mi día y me brindan un poquito más de la inspiración que necesito para seguir escribiendo, creanme ;)

Si les gustó o no, pueden dejarme todas sus dudas, críticas, sugerencias y opiniones mediante un review, PM o vía Facebook, la dirección de este último como siempre en el profile.

¡Que tengan un hermoso día desde donde quiera que estén y que las musas siempre los acompañen!

Bye-Bye


	3. Suposiciones y prejuicios

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_

* * *

 **Cerezo Agridulce**

 _ **Capítulo tercero**_

 _ **Suposiciones y prejuicios.**_

* * *

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Moví los hombros circularmente, alzando los brazos y girando las muñecas. Me relajé un poco cuando sentí un alivio momentáneo, producto del breve estiramiento, y luego de lanzar un suspiro me dispuse a observar con orgullo la repisa ordenada con macetas llenas de tierra y flores de diversos colores que estaba frente a mí.

El trabajo de medio tiempo en la floristería de la amable señora Akiko era agotador, lo reconocía, sin embargo, dentro de todo lo difícil que pudiera ser cargar con un montón de artículos de jardinería u ordenar las pesadas macetas que contenían una enorme variedad de flores, había momentos que me provocaban cierta felicidad interesante, derivada de las sonrisas alegres de los clientes satisfechos e inclusive de las historias románticas que compartían con nosotras aquellas personas que llegaban a comprar rosas para sus seres queridos.

Aun recordaba que había comenzado a trabajar en ese lugar en una respuesta instintiva y gracias al alocado deseo por comprar artículos de belleza, ropa y zapatos para sentirme un poco más femenina. Al iniciar la escuela secundaria, las chicas a mi alrededor, Tomoyo incluida, comenzaron a preocuparse más por su aspecto personal y yo empecé a creer que eso sería lo ideal para mí también.

No obstante pedirle dinero a papá para esa clase de lujos era exactamente lo que yo no deseaba hacer y aunque su trabajo como psicoterapeuta era bien remunerado, no me sentía en la confianza suficiente como para solicitar tales caprichos.

No fue hasta unos cuantos días después cuando luego de mucho buscar, finalmente logré encontrar trabajo como asistente en la floristería y al cabo de un tiempo no sólo pude comprar un montón de ropa linda y productos de belleza, también conseguí regalos para mi padre, el cabeza dura de mi hermano Touya e inclusive para mi jefa, con la cual había logrado formar una hermosa relación de amistad que se había convertido, al tiempo, en un valioso tesoro que hacia mi vida más amena.

Aunque lo extraño e irónico del asunto, tal vez, recaía en que las cosas que compré para mi uso personal quedaron arrumbadas en un lugar que ya ni recuerdo, porque no suelo utilizarlas más que en ocasiones especiales, que generalmente ocurren una vez cada mil años en la vida.

Ni hablar.

—Increíble, el lugar ha quedado maravilloso Sakura, hasta parece nuevo —para cuando presté atención nuevamente a mi entorno, la señora Akiko ya se había acercado hasta donde yo estaba y no perdió oportunidad para darle el visto bueno al trabajo que había hecho ordenando las flores.

Sonreí alegremente cuando sentí que pasaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me apretujaba un poco, en un medio abrazo cariñoso.

—Me alegra que le gustara como quedó —dije, contenta—. Por un momento pensé que le desagradaría que ordenara las flores de acuerdo al color, siendo que algunas son tan diferentes entre sí.

—Oh, pero que dices cariño, todo lo que haces es perfecto, ¿cómo podría disgustarme? —la señora Akiko rio estruendosamente y yo sentí que me contagiaba de su mismo entusiasmo, como cada vez que alababa mi trabajo—. Pero es tarde ya, es hora de que te vayas y descanses, ya hiciste demasiado el día de hoy y no pretendo que tu padre se preocupe por tu tardanza.

—No se preocupe, yo llamé antes para avisar que llegaría algo más tarde.

—De todos modos, una chica tan linda como tú no debe andar sola por las calles a horas inapropiadas —sentenció, yo sonreí—. Así que quítate ese mandil y ve a casa, te veré mañana a la misma hora de siempre.

—Como usted diga —haciendo lo dicho por la señora, me quité el mandil que era parte del uniforme, lavé mis manos en una pileta que quedaba a un lado del perchero donde colgaba mi abrigo y mi maletín y luego de despedirme emprendí marcha hacia mi casa.

Con lentitud recorrí las calles de la ciudad, iluminadas artificialmente gracias a la luz que desprendían varias farolas, pero no fue hasta mucho después, cuando cruce el parque pingüino, que el pensamiento de todo lo acontecido en el día me asaltó, de forma casi inminente.

Todavía me provocaba cierta inestabilidad y enfado el recordar el episodio tan amargo por el que había tenido que atravesar esa mañana. Lo más estresante de todo, tal vez, no era que cierto chico castaño me hubiera dejado en ridículo con todos nuestros compañeros de clase o que hubiera rechazado cualquier intento mío por ser amable, sino que todavía quedaba ese reciente compromiso que tenía con la profesora Kaho y que indirectamente me obligaba a acercarme de nuevo, aunque estaba completamente insegura de hacerlo y dentro de mí se alojaba ese típico mal presentimiento que suele asaltar a las personas, cuando sabes que lo que estas a punto de hacer es, en realidad, una pésima idea.

No obstante estaba segura que ponerme a pensar en Shaoran Li y en su apatía no era una buena forma de terminar el día, por lo que me decidí a dejar el pensamiento en un rincón muy alejado de mis pensamientos, por el momento y sin más que hacer, continúe con mi caminata de la forma más tranquila posible, disfrutando de la brisa otoñal y viendo hacia el cielo nocturno donde ya se lograban observar varias estrellas, algunas más brillantes que otras.

Para cuando llegué a casa, luego de quince minutos, papá ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena y yo le miré entre sorprendida y extrañada, pues no era muy común verlo realizar ese tipo de actividades últimamente y menos por las noches, siendo que su trabajo lo tenía tan ocupado y asfixiado que apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir.

¿Me habría perdido de algo?

—Ehm, estoy en casa —saludé, con cierta duda que no pasó desapercibida para él, aunque en lugar de recibir una mirada consternada, su respuesta se transformó en una radiante y contagiosa sonrisa.

—Bienvenida hija, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Bien, ya sabes, clases normales y trabajo pesado —respondí con simpleza—. ¿Y el tuyo?, por lo que veo no tienes trabajo esta noche.

—En realidad decidí tomarme un descanso, además de que quería aprovechar la ocasión para hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—¿Estabas esperándome? —él asintió—. Oh, entiendo, ¿de qué se trata eso tan importante?

—Hace tiempo dijiste que te gustaría trabajar conmigo en algún caso para acercarte al campo de la psicología, porque te interesaba mucho, pero en ese entonces yo no tenía idea de en qué podrías ayudarme, ¿recuerdas? —evocó, yo moví la cabeza, afirmando—. Hace un momento una mujer acaba de llamarme para pedir una cita mañana por la tarde, al parecer su hijo tiene problemas serios de conducta y por la situación que me planteó, es un caso un poco complicado.

—Ya veo.

—Me ha dado la impresión de que el muchacho en cuestión necesita relacionarse con alguien de su edad, una persona que le inspire confianza y que pueda tratar con él de una forma un poco más directa —explicó—. Yo estaré charlando con él durante las sesiones de terapia, pero pensé que podría existir también alguna especie de "compañero de terapias" con el que pueda convivir diariamente para lograr buenas interacciones personales.

—Entonces, quieres que te ayude, ¿siendo la "compañera de terapia" de ese chico?

—Si aún estás interesada en ayudarme y aprender directamente sobre psicología, sí, me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo —propuso—. Pero piénsalo bien, no tendrías que abandonar el trabajo con la señora Akiko si eso te preocupa, pero tendrías que dedicar algo de tiempo para darme reportes relacionados con la conducta del muchacho, mientras convivas con él.

—De acuerdo papá, te prometo que voy a pensarlo —mi padre asintió haciendo uso de su sonrisa amable de siempre y yo le lancé el mismo gesto de vuelta, aunque internamente estaba hecha un revoltijo.

Tantas cosas que pensar en una sola noche y yo tan despistada, la combinación más imperfecta del mundo.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Había llegado demasiado temprano al instituto ese día y considerando que Ieran prácticamente me había echado de casa por la mañana, alegando que no iba a permitir que me convirtiera en un impuntual, se intuía que no tenía muchas opciones a la vista como para entretenerme o hacer alguna otra cosa distinta, porque para variar no conocía la ciudad y eso me impedía pensar en algún lugar en el que pudiera pasar el rato, mientras las clases empezaban.

Al entrar al aula de clases, luego de que dudara bastante en abrir la puerta, me encontré con que ésta se encontraba completamente vacía, por lo que me dispuse a tomar asiento cuanto antes, al mismo tiempo que se paseaba por mi cabeza la idea de mi tan ansiada venganza, en contra del imbécil ese que se había encargado de fastidiarme la existencia.

Todavía rondaba por mi mente el hecho de que Ieran hubiera decidido llevarme a terapia con un loquero. Lo que aún no comprendía, sin embargo, era como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese extremo y casi me sentía en la necesidad de averiguar cómo era que mi madre me veía o qué clase de perspectiva extraña tenía sobre mí, porque a su parecer yo estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado como para necesitar ayuda profesional y encima de parte de un sujeto desconocido, que seguramente se encargaría de abrumarme con su palabrería innecesaria y preguntas personales.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza me pasé los últimos minutos, observando a través de la ventana, haciendo repasos mentales sobre la situación y tratando de idear algún plan para zafarme del embrollo en el que me había metido por una simple estupidez. Sin embargo, justo cuando creía que había encontrado la respuesta a mis preguntas, la puerta del aula se abrió y tras ella apareció una chica, la misma que se sentaba al frente y que el día anterior había intentado darme alguna especie de discurso de bienvenida.

Patético…

Desvié la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, sin ánimo de hacer alguna otra cosa diferente. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían con el viento de afuera y en la distancia se veía un leve flujo de estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar al instituto, avanzando uno tras otro de forma desordenada, algunos en grupo y otros completamente solos.

Y todo habría estado en orden de no ser porque minutos después escuché una voz hablarme, entre temblorosa y dubitativa, proveniente de la única persona que estaba compartiendo aula conmigo en ese momento.

—Ayer no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero bueno, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y sólo quería decirte que si quieres, puedo mostrarte el instituto después de clases, supongo que te gustaría saber dónde estarás estudiando y…

—No me interesa.

—No he terminado.

—No me interesa que lo hagas, en dado caso —su ceño se frunció notablemente en una muestra de enojo y yo sentí que una carcajada estaba por escapar de mi boca, al presenciar el espectáculo tan particular.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, la chica al frente pareció recobrar la compostura y luego de susurrarse a sí misma quien sabe que cosas, volvió a hablarme, con decisión.

—Ya sé que no te interesa nada, pero en Tomoeda las personas somos lo suficientemente amables como para querer ayudar a los recién llegados a adaptarse a la ciudad —dijo y yo levanté una ceja, con sarcasmo—. De todos modos, mi invitación sigue en pie, si la aceptas sólo debes decírmelo.

—No sé cómo sea en esta ciudad, pero no suelo aceptar invitaciones por parte de personas hipócritas que sólo hacen las cosas para quedar bien —sentencié, levantándome de donde había estado y ella volvió a mirarme, con duda—. Odio a las personas falsas como tú y no necesito nada de ti, créeme, así que ahórrate tu invitación.

—No me conoces como para decir que soy una falsa —contestó, sin despegar su mirada de la mía—. Y en cambio, Li, yo de ti puedo decir que eres una persona llena de rencores e inseguridades y que por eso te comportas así —una risa se escapó de mi boca al escuchar el patético argumento y al hacerlo ella se sonrojó, como si estuviera pasando la peor de las vergüenzas.

Sí que era una chica estúpida.

—Eres una persona muy "simpática" Kinomoto —aseguré, llenando el comentario con todo el sarcasmo que pude encontrar dentro de mi ser—. Pero necesitas más que eso para hacer que yo tome importancia de cualquier cosa que digas.

—Si esa es tu visión, no puedo cambiarla y a pesar de los insultos, mi oferta sigue en pie, no pretendo discutir contigo.

—Ni yo contigo, ya te dije, no me interesa nada que venga de nadie, así que guárdate tu oferta, no la necesito —sin afán de seguir viéndole la cara a la niñata esa, me dispuse a salir del aula, entendiendo que mi atmosfera de tranquilidad se había visto invadida por esa estúpida interrupción y ahora necesitaba con urgencia encontrar algún lugar para esperar a que las clases iniciaran, en completa soledad, justo como a mí me gustaba.

Además de que todavía necesitaba planear mi venganza y ya había perdido tiempo gastándolo en rebatir ofertas inútiles, de parte de una chica con la que no deseaba interactuar, por lo tonta e hipócrita que me resultaba.

Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de razones por las que el imbécil de Hayato merecía morir.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

—¿Eso te dijo? —largué un suspiro sin atreverme siquiera a responder con una afirmación. Tomoyo me miró con cierta incertidumbre, antes de que su mano se dirigiera a mi hombro en una muestra de apoyo, pero no sabía ni que decir o hacer en un momento como ese, si agradecer o continuar pensando en las razones que podría tener Li para atacarme de esa manera tan hostil y grosera.

Si bien ya había pensado en la posibilidad de ser rechazada de forma cruel, nunca esperé que fuera de esa forma y menos con comentarios prejuiciosos respecto a mis aparentes falsas intenciones o "hipocresía". Jamás en mis diecisiete años de vida me había sentido tan insultada y Li se estaba llevando el título al mejor cretino de la historia.

¿Cuál era su problema?, es decir, tampoco es como si fuera a morir porque el chico me dijera que no le interesa recibir ayuda de nadie y mucho menos si esa ayuda proviene de mí, pero no creía que fuera el modo para expresarlo. Si tanto deseaba dejarme claro que no quería nada, bastaba con decirlo de forma cortés y amable, pero no, muy por el contrario se dedicó a llamarme falsa, siendo que yo me había acercado con las mejores intenciones del mundo.

Bueno, también estaba el factor Kaho Mizuki, porque había sido gracias a ella que me decidí a intentar presentarme nuevamente, pero con esto, estaba segura que mis ganas de hablar con Li se habían ido directamente al garete y que cualquier intento de mi cerebro por convencerme de acercarme, quedarían sólo en eso, en ideas absurdas que me encargaría de reprimir personalmente.

No planeaba morir siendo tan joven, además.

—Sólo quería cumplir con el favor que me pidió la profesora Mizuki, pero supongo que comprenderá que con el carácter de Li no se puede lidiar —hablé—. Además, ahora tengo muchas otras cosas en las que pensar y todas son más importantes que esto.

—¿Te refieres a trabajar con tu padre? —preguntó, yo asentí—. En ese caso, siento que deberías aceptar, es la oportunidad perfecta para ti, ¿O es que ya no te interesa estudiar psicología?

—Aún no lo sé, hay muchas otras cosas que llaman mi atención, pero no te puedo negar que me interesa trabajar con mi papá, no sólo por lo mucho que puedo aprender, también porque podré convivir más tiempo con él y ayudarle para que descanse aunque sea un poco.

—¿Sigue quedándose dormido en el sillón del estudio?

—Desde hace más de un mes— respondí—. Viéndolo de esa manera, creo que voy a llamar a papá durante el receso para decirle que acepto, no puedo permitir que eso siga pasando y Touya está igual de ocupado como para ayudarme a que las cosas sean diferentes.

—¿Y la señora Akiko?, porque si mal no entendí, vas a tener que sacrificar un poco tu trabajo de medio tiempo para convivir con el chico ese, ¿no?

—Tal vez sean algunos días, pero estoy segura que ella comprenderá, la señora Akiko es una mujer adorable —expliqué—. Sólo espero que ese chico no sea tan difícil como Li o no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.

—Por eso no te preocupes Sakura, tu puedes con todo, eres una guerrera —reí ante el comentario y mi amiga hizo lo mismo poco después, ambas permanecimos en silencio, mientras el aula de clases continuaba llenándose y los minutos antes de que la clase comenzara seguían pasando.

Tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón. Había podido con cosas más complicadas que lidiar con un chico de carácter difícil y si el nuevo paciente de mi padre resultaba igual que Li, por lo menos ya tenía un poco de experiencia, considerando el episodio de hacía un rato, que había venido acompañado con insultos y palabras mordaces.

Sonreí antes de voltear a la ventana. Por lo menos Li me había ayudado en algo.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Ieran se había mantenido en un silencio mortal y completamente inusual desde que habíamos llegado hasta el consultorio del dichoso terapeuta, en una escena que estaba crispándome los nervios, además de que ya me sentía lo suficientemente estúpido de estar en un lugar como ese, siendo que yo no estaba loco.

Me recargué sobre el sillón en el que estábamos sentados y contemplé con fastidio el entorno. La sala de espera estaba en completo orden, tenía algunos detalles decorativos, plantas en rincones específicos de la habitación y un enorme reloj en una pared, el mismo que no ayudaba en nada a que mi desesperación disminuyera, porque entre más pasaba el tiempo, más creía que estaba perdiéndolo innecesariamente.

No había podido escabullirme de mi madre de ninguna manera. Para mi sorpresa, cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta del departamento, luego de que las clases terminaran, ella ya estaba esperándome, con los brazos cruzados y el mismo gesto de reproche que no había quitado desde el día anterior de su cara. Me pareció increíble que hubiera sido capaz, incluso, de pedir un día libre en su trabajo para dedicarlo exclusivamente a mí y fue en ese mismo instante que me lamenté el haber pensado que estaba demasiado enfrascada en cumplir con sus tareas cotidianas, como para prestarme atención, porque lo sucedido estaba revelándome todo lo contrario.

Y es que mi madre era como una maldita piedra en el zapato cuando quería…

Debieron pasar algún par de minutos más, antes de que la puerta del consultorio finalmente se abriera y por ella saliera una mujer joven de unos treinta, con un pañuelo entre las manos, los ojos llorosos y una media sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser genuina.

La imagen perfecta de la superación personal…

—Tú debes ser Shaoran, ¿no es así? —giré mi cabeza, luego de quitar mi atención de la figura de la mujer de antes y fue entonces que mis ojos se encontraron con un hombre de aspecto aparentemente amable. Llevaba puestas unas gafas redondas en su cara, un traje gris y un reloj antiguo que prendía de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, que dentro de todo, era lo único que llamaba mi atención.

—Sí, soy yo —respondí mecánicamente, tratando de no parecer maleducado o de lo contrario estaba seguro que Ieran iba a golpearme, pues no podía suponer lo contrario, siendo que estaba viéndome amenazadoramente, desde su lugar en el asiento contiguo.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y voy a ser tu terapeuta de ahora en adelante —tuve unas serias ganas de vomitar en el momento en que el loquero hizo uso de la palabra "terapeuta", pero tuve que contenerme bastante para no hacer ningún gesto de malestar, por aquello de que no quería ser brutalmente asesinado por Ieran.

—En cuanto termine de hablar con su hijo, me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con usted Señora Li, si no le molesta.

—Para nada doctor, yo espero —Ieran sonrió amablemente, en el primer gesto de gentileza que había visto de su parte en el día y yo tuve que levantarme de donde estaba en el momento en que el hombre me extendió un brazo para indicarme que entrara a su consultorio del terror.

Cuando me adentré al lugar que quedaba apenas unos pasos lejos de la sala de espera, me di cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de museo de antigüedades. Un escritorio al centro, un estante de tamaño considerable con un montón de libros y a un costado el típico diván de psicólogo con un sillón al lado.

Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto.

—Toma asiento, por favor —indicó, pero yo no estaba del todo seguro en obedecer a esa indicación y menos ahora que Ieran ya no estaba ahí para amenazarme con la mirada—. Puedes sentarte en donde tú quieras, no tiene que ser específicamente en el diván —no quise hacer un drama respecto al lugar en el que quería estar, así que opté por sentarme en el sitio que era específico para eso, por mucho que no estuviera de acuerdo en hacer nada y menos en "charlar" con ese sujeto desconocido.

El hombre sonrió complacido y seguidamente tomo su lugar en el sillón de al lado.

—Veo que no te agrada mucho estar aquí, ¿me equivoco?

—No, pero no tengo opción —confesé, él volvió a sonreír.

—Tu madre me dijo que tienes algunos problemas con muchachos de tu edad, al parecer te desagradan un poco —quise reírme ante la palabra "desagrado", pero reprimí el impulso en el momento en que le vi hablarme nuevamente—. Quisiera saber ahora tu versión de la historia, si no te molesta.

—Mi madre le ha dicho todo, no creo que tenga algo más que decirle.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —el hombre me miró como si tratara de develar algún secreto que probablemente estaba guardándome, pero no hice nada para evitar su escrutinio, al contrario, me mantuve viéndolo fijamente.

Por alguna razón se me hacía conocido.

—Mire, lo único que puedo decirle es que no me agrada la idea de estar aquí sólo porque me defendí de un par de idiotas en el instituto —contesté, sin reparos—. Si vine es para darle gusto a mi madre, pero no soy un desquiciado y tampoco estoy loco.

—Agradezco mucho tu sinceridad Shaoran, no todos los pacientes dicen lo que realmente sienten durante la primera sesión —respondió, complacido, y yo levanté una ceja sin entender a qué iba el "halago"—. Y es evidente que no estás loco, si te encuentras en este lugar, es porque tu madre se preocupa por ti y quiere que te relaciones mejor con otros muchachos de tu edad.

—No es mi estilo relacionarme con nadie —agregué, haciendo especial énfasis en la última frase—. No lo necesito tampoco, me siento bien solo.

—La soledad es buena a momentos, pero también puede ser divertido compartir instantes de nuestras vidas con otras personas —rebatió—. No tienes por qué relacionarte con alguien que no te agrada, pero para saber eso primero tienes que conocer un poco más a los otros.

—Basta con verlos, eso dice muchas cosas.

—Puede ser, pero no puedes juzgar a un libro sólo por su portada —aseguró—. Dime una cosa Shaoran, ¿te gusta leer?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, quiero proponerte algo —el sujeto se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta el estante con libros, luego de pensarlo un poco tomó uno de tamaño considerable y seguidamente volvió hacia mí —. Quiero que leas esto, seguramente podrás terminarlo para nuestra próxima sesión la semana entrante, si no te agrada, entonces podrás retirarte de la consulta y no regresar, pero si por el contrario, la lectura te complace y la historia del libro te parece interesante, tendrás que continuar con las sesiones cada semana hasta terminar, ¿te parece?

—Supongo —el hombre sonrió nuevamente y yo desvié mi mirada hasta posarla sobre la portada del libro. El título llevaba por nombre "Cerezo Agridulce" y estaba envuelto en ramas con flores rojas y pétalos que hacían la ilusión de caer hasta la base.

Así como se veía seguramente se trataba de uno de esos libros de temática cursi que a mí no me gustaban para nada, pero ya había hecho un trato con el loquero y por mucho que me desagradara no iba a echarme para atrás, además de que era más que seguro que la lectura en cuestión terminaría por hartarme.

Lo ojeé un poco, tratando de ver de cuantas páginas estaba compuesto, pero no pude terminar con mi inspección cuando escuché la voz del sujeto nuevamente.

—Quisiera agregar una clausula más a nuestro trato, si no te molesta —lo miré y asentí, incitándolo a continuar—. Junto con el libro, tendrás a un compañero de terapias a partir de ahora, es una muchacha con la que deberás convivir en los próximos días, con el propósito de que puedas relacionarte mejor con otras personas.

—¿Y eso para qué?, ya le dije que…

—Entiendo bien tu punto de vista y podrás librarte de las terapias y de tu compañera si el libro no es de tu agrado, justo como acordamos —respondió, interrumpiéndome—. Sin embargo, hasta entonces, me gustaría que hablaras con ella, es de tu edad, así que probablemente tengan cosas en común, además de que asiste al mismo instituto.

—¿Sólo será por una semana?

—Si el libro no te agrada, sí —suspiré con fastidio, antes de asentir, sin estar del todo convencido con la idea—. Perfecto, entonces la haré pasar para que se conozcan —quise replicar que no era necesaria ninguna absurda presentación ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando intenté hacerlo el loquero ya había caminado hasta la puerta y luego de hacer un gesto con una de sus manos llamó a la supuesta "compañera de terapias".

En el momento en que la vi atravesar el umbral, supe inmediatamente que la semana se iba a convertir en un verdadero infierno y que la vida me odiaba bastante, además de que me reproché una y otra vez el no haber puesto atención a los detalles que estaban rodeándome, como lo era el maldito apellido del terapeuta.

Puta suerte de mierda.

—Ella es Sakura y estará conviviendo contigo de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Pues bien, me he tardado un poco por aquello de las ocupaciones, universidad y otros etcéteras, el capítulo ya estaba listo desde antes pero le hacían falta algunas correcciones. Espero que así como quedó les guste tanto como me gustó a mí el resultado final y que la historia les siga pareciendo interesante, justo como me hicieron saber en sus reviews ;)

Como ya leyeron en el capítulo, Shaoran ya empezó con sus terapias xD y se ha llevado una enorme sorpresa al final, Sakura y él han tenido también un breve "enfrentamiento" y lo que sigue… ya lo verán en los siguientes capítulos xD por ahora tendrán que soportar el ligero suspenso xDD

Pasando a otra cosa…

Ustedes saben lo mucho que aprecio a los que se toman el tiempo y la dedicación de leer los capítulos, así como los que siguen la historia y la agregan a sus favoritos. Leo cada uno de los reviews que me dejan porque me interesa conocer su opinión y me hace sentir infinitamente halagada que mi trabajo les guste. Igual me gusta resolver todas sus dudas y es por eso que procedo a responder una pregunta que me hicieron y que causo una pequeña confusión en los reviews del cap. pasado, respecto al por qué se retrata a Shaoran de la misma manera en todos los fanfics, como un chico malhumorado, solitario y que trata mal a la adorable Sakura.

Hablando por mí, la personalidad de Shaoran la he escrito así porque a mi apreciación personal, nuestro castaño favorito en el anime/manga original es solitario, callado, sin amigos y en un principio se llevaba terrible con Sakura xD. Evidentemente hay detalles que estoy agregando y hasta cierto punto exagerando, pero créanme que tienen su razón de ser y serán explicados conforme la historia avance.

Esta historia está hecha con la finalidad de entretener y que mis lectores pasen un rato agradable leyendo, respeto mucho si a algunos la historia no les gusta, no les llama la atención o que tengan una opinión diferente de ella, no tengo ningún problema con que pasen del fic, porque sé que hay muchos otros que pueden leer y les pueden parecer mucho mejores que este, es simple cuestión personal de cada quien y como ya dije, se respeta totalmente ;)

Pero bueno, no se hable más del asunto…

A todos los que les ha gustado la historia, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y los reviews y decirles que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, siempre logran sacarme sonrisas y cooperan mucho a que la musa llegue a llenarme de inspiración xD. Espero estar muy pronto por aquí con el capítulo cuatro y ya saben que dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc, pueden dejármelas mediante review, PM o vía Facebook, cuyo enlace está en el profile, como siempre ;)

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen!

Bye-Bye


	4. Perseverancia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_

* * *

 **Cerezo Agridulce**

 _ **Capítulo cuarto**_

 _ **Perseverancia.**_

* * *

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Es bastante graciosa la forma en la que las cosas suceden a veces, lo de ayer por la tarde, tal cual, era el ejemplo perfecto de lo irónica que puede ser la vida y lo interesante que resulta ver como las cosas se ponen en lugares completamente inesperados…

Había hablado con mi padre poco después de que las clases en el instituto terminaran. Luego de mucho platicarlo con Tomoyo y de pensarlo otras mil veces más, me había decidido a aceptar la reciente oferta de trabajo que me había hecho papá, no sólo porque quería que dejara de quedarse dormido en el sillón del estudio casi todos los días de la semana, también porque, si lo veíamos desde otro punto de vista un poco más caritativo, podría ser que el chico en cuestión necesitara ayuda urgente de parte de alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente dispuesto a ayudarle.

Pero jamás, nunca en la vida, se me habría pasado por la mente que todo el asunto se iba a transformar en… _eso._

En el instante en que había visto a Li Shaoran, sentado en el amplio sillón del consultorio de mi padre, con un porte despreocupado, el cabello revuelto y la ropa desalineada, no sólo me llevé la gran sorpresa de mi vida, también me di cuenta, para variar, que sería un enorme reto el tratar de convivir con él durante el resto de la semana, además de que en su mirada se notaba un sentimiento de frialdad y coraje, que me daba pauta a pensar en que haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance por huir de mí y evitarme lo más que le fuera posible.

Y fue justo al salir de la consulta, cuando hice amague de entablar conversación, que él corroboró todo lo que había pensado en cuestión de segundos, pues con un rechazo contundente terminó por alejarse del lugar, decidido a esperar a su madre en otro lado que no fuera la sala de espera, dejándome con las palabras en la boca y con una terrible frustración producto de su reticencia a cambiar de actitud.

Pese a que era su culpa haber terminado en un lugar como ese…

Suspiré un poco, antes de que mi mirada se centrara en la puerta que daba hacia biblioteca del instituto.

Me había pasado gran parte del receso buscando a Li alrededor de toda la escuela, pero la búsqueda se me había complicado dentro de los primeros minutos, nada más comenzar.

Había intentado acercarme durante la mañana pero no había tenido oportunidad. Tomoyo me había sugerido que lo buscara e intentara sacar conversación acerca de algo interesante, pero era hora que no encontraba ningún tema que pudiera compartir con él, porque tampoco poseía información respecto a sus gustos o pasatiempos y, por el contrario, desconocía completamente qué clase de cosas podrían llamar la atención de un chico como él, pues considerando que no parecía simpatizarle en lo absoluto, ya estaba colocada en una posición de extrema desventaja.

Además de que todavía no lograba dar con su paradero…

Moví la cabeza negativamente, tratando de enfocarme en mi objetivo principal. Una vez me adentré en la biblioteca, analicé con la mirada el lugar, buscando algún indicio que pudiera darme pistas sobre Li o su localización dentro del sitio repleto de estantes, con libros viejísimos y mesas descoloridas.

Grande fue mi satisfacción cuando finalmente ubiqué a la persona a la que había estado buscando, unos metros más adelante, sentado en uno de los cubículos, leyendo un libro de grosor considerable.

Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba y una vez estuve a una distancia algo corta, me atreví a llamar su atención, cuando uno de mis dedos tocó su hombro izquierdo, un par de veces.

—Al fin pude encontrarte —dije, mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas amables que él, por supuesto, no respondió, porque ni siquiera se había atrevido a darme la cara—. No sabía que te gustaba leer, de haberlo sabido antes te hubiera encontrado con mucha más facilidad y no se me habría…

—¿Sabes lo molesto que es el que una persona fastidiosa llegue a hablarte, justo cuando estás leyendo algo interesante? —preguntó, cerrando el libro que estaba frente a él de un manotazo y colocándose de pie para quedar frente a mí, en un acto que me sorprendió e hizo que me sobresaltara, por el golpe seco que se logró escuchar, gracias al silencio de la biblioteca—. No sé qué parte de no molestes no entiendes, pero ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de mí.

—Pues lamento decirte que eso no será posible —respondí y él soltó un gruñido exasperado—. Es mi deber como compañera de terapias ayudar a que no tengas problemas de conducta y a que controles tu enojo transformándolo en algo positivo que…

—Ahórrate tu estúpida y patética catedra de psicología barata, que no me interesa —me interrumpió, con frialdad—. No es de tu incumbencia si tengo problemas de conducta o de lo que sea, tu padre es mi terapeuta, no tú, así que lárgate de una buena vez y déjame tranquilo.

—Sé perfectamente todo eso, pero es justamente por sugerencia de mi papá que estoy aquí, para ser el complemento a la ayuda que necesitas —volví a insistir, antes de meter la mano a uno de los bolsillos de mi falda y extraer un par de caramelos, de los cuales llevé uno a mi boca y el otro se lo extendí a él, que me miró con coraje, como si acabara de ofrecerle una botella de veneno—. ¿No quieres?, son deliciosos.

—Eres tan estúpida… —luego de darme uno de sus típicos insultos, Li tomó el libro de la mesita y sin prestarme atención alguna comenzó a caminar lejos de donde habíamos estado "charlando", llevándose consigo su mal humor y su aparente deseo por permanecer solitario, como un completo ermitaño.

Jamás en la vida me habían insultado de esa manera, lo reconozco, sin embargo estaba plenamente consciente de que esa era la forma de ser que él tenía por el momento y que si quería lograr algo que no fuera sólo insultos, debía seguir insistiendo, por mucho que los comentarios me hicieran rabiar y querer abandonar todo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire me dispuse a relajarme y, una vez me sentí nuevamente con confianza, emprendí marcha hacia donde lo había visto desaparecer, entrando está vez a la zona de los estantes con libros, donde Li se encontraba muy atento, mirando con sumo interés el montón de ejemplares que se extendían frente a él y en su mayoría se trataban de títulos de novelas complicadas para leer.

Me acerqué otro poco, procurando ser silenciosa, hasta que el chico volvió a reparar en mi presencia y en un acto de desesperación me tomó del brazo, me acercó hasta a él y sin ningún tacto me empujó contra uno de los libreros, provocándome un terrible dolor en la espalda que manifesté con una mueca, en el instante en que mis labios se curvearon para soltar un quejido.

—No quieres hacerme perder la maldita paciencia —me dijo apenas, con un tono de voz helado que logró provocarme un fuerte estremecimiento—. Así que deja de provocarme.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero por más que me amenaces no vas a lograr que me aleje —respondí, sorprendiéndome de que mi voz no sonara temblorosa o quebrada, a pesar de que internamente sentía que moría de miedo—. Así que tienes dos opciones Li, estar conmigo o tratar de huir de mí y morir en el intento, tú decides.

—Realmente eres una estúpida —sus ojos ambarinos me miraron una última vez, antes de que finalmente soltara mi brazo y se alejara definitivamente, con una sonrisita socarrona que evidenciaba lo bien que la estaba pasando haciéndome sentir como una completa idiota, además de que seguramente se iba con la satisfacción de haberme hecho temblar por algunos segundos, en una respuesta inconsciente que no logré controlar, por mucho que me esforcé en hacerlo.

Me quedé en el mismo lugar durante algunos segundos, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y las manos temblorosas.

Y aunque sentía que estaba muriendo por la impotencia, el coraje y la frustración, también estaba cien por ciento segura de que hiciera lo que hiciera, Shaoran Li no iba a conseguir que me alejara de él, así me amenazara de muerte.

No iba a decepcionar a mi padre y tampoco me daría por vencida, ni muerta.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

El enterarme que la hija del terapeuta era la misma niña tonta con la que compartía clases y que tenía una extraña obsesión por ser amable con todo el mundo, era, por mucho, la noticia que más me había jodido desde que Ieran y yo llegamos a Tomoeda.

Nunca en la vida imaginé que iría a parar al consultorio de un loquero y menos que este sugeriría la patética idea de que yo debía tener a una especie de "compañero de terapias" con el cual convivir, por aquello de que supuestamente debía tratar de relacionarme con otros de manera "positiva" y el practicar con la persona correcta probablemente haría, a los ojos del terapeuta, que yo cambiara mi actitud por una que fuera optima y pudiera complacer a mi desesperada madre que, sin temor a equivocarme, a esas alturas ya me veía igual que a un delincuente desquiciado.

Lo que el doctor Kinomoto no sabía y yo no pretendía comunicarle, era que su hijita me causaba cierta repulsión que no podía evitar, por mucho que lo intentara. Desde el primer día, cuando se me había acercado en un intento por parecer amable y abnegada, logró provocar en mi la misma rabia que aparecía cada que alguien trataba de inmiscuirse en la vida de otros, sólo para ser reconocido o sacar provecho. Fue esa misma razón la que me llevó a rechazarla la tercera vez, cuando motivada por órdenes de su padre, llegó a interrumpirme en la lectura del libro ese que quería terminar cuanto antes.

El mismo que ya empezaba a parecerme condenadamente interesante y, dadas las circunstancias, no podía ser una buena señal en lo absoluto.

Si el estúpido libro llegaba a llamar mi atención lo suficiente y la historia se volvía mejor de lo poco que había estado leyendo, era más que probable que iba a tener que tragarme mis palabras y continuar con las malditas terapias, además de que tendría que soportar la presencia de la niñata Kinomoto en mi vida, con todo y sus estúpidas palabras de amabilidad combinadas con psicoanálisis barato.

Iba a ser un infierno.

Había salido de la biblioteca hacía apenas unos minutos y no encontraba un lugar en el que pudiera relajarme a gusto. El mal trago que estaba pasando por culpa de la niña esa no ayudaba a que me sintiera tranquilo y menos porque el encuentro había logrado quebrar la poca paciencia que pude mantener hasta ahora.

Y sí, lo reconocía, me había comportado como un completo hijo de puta, pero para ahora yo ya me encontraba lo suficientemente fastidiado como para pensar coherentemente en si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal. Tenía entendido que Kinomoto estaba siguiendo indicaciones de su padre y que si me seguía, era justamente porque era su trabajo, pero todo eso lo volvía aún más desesperante para mí, además de que no toleraba que me viniera con patéticos discursos sobre mal comportamiento y frases de superación personal.

Una mierda, ¿qué iba a saber ella de la vida?, se veía a cientos de kilómetros que la niñata vivía en un mundo rosa y sin problemas, ajena a lo que era el mundo real, lleno de porquería y personas podridas.

Solté un respingo cuando llegué hasta el mismo árbol de cerezo donde me había hecho acreedor a la sanción que llevó a todo este desbarajuste y, sin ánimo de seguir caminando, cual alma en pena alrededor del instituto que aún no lograba conocer del todo, me dejé caer sobre la hierba, soltando el pesado libro que había estado llevando a un costado, mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón la cajetilla de cigarros que logré comprar ayer por la tarde, durante el tiempo que me había mantenido esperando a Ieran, fuera del consultorio del terapeuta.

Le di una buena calada a uno de los cigarrillos, una vez pude encenderlo y cerré los ojos.

Eso era una de las pocas cosas que solía calmar mis nervios, cuando me encontraba tan jodido y fuera de mi zona de confort, justo como estaba sucediendo ahora.

—¿Sabías que está prohibido fumar en el instituto y que hacerlo puede provocar que seas expulsado? —giré la cabeza en dirección a la persona que se encontraba de pie a un lado mío. Un chico de ojos azules y gafas ya estaba mirándome atentamente, pero por más que me esforcé, no pude adivinar si se encontraba complacido por verme romper las reglas o por el contrario, estaba tratando de fastidiarme justamente como lo había hecho el hijo de puta de Hayato, durante el primer día de clases.

Optando por ignorar ese hecho, me decidí a darle otra calada al cigarro, deleitándome con el sabor del tabaco.

—¿Parece que me importa? —pregunté de vuelta.

—En lo absoluto, pero al menos podrías compartir un poco —el tipo se sentó a un lado mío apenas respondió a mi pregunta retórica y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, hábilmente me quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos, para posteriormente colocárselo en los labios—. Se ve que eres nuevo en Seijo, en este instituto todo el mundo está obsesionado con la cortesía y los buenos modales y no eres del tipo.

—¿Es una especie de halago? —indagué, sarcástico—. Porque más que eso, parece una maldita queja de mierda —el tipo soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que volvía a cederme el cigarrillo, el cual, para entonces, ya iba por la mitad.

—Tómalo como ambas cosas —indicó—. Pero estoy casi seguro de que opinas lo mismo que yo respecto a mi "queja de mierda".

—Tal vez —el tipo al lado sonrió de forma enigmática, pero prontamente el gesto se transformó en una mueca de fastidio cuando divisó a lo lejos, la figura de los mismos idiotas de hace unos días. El estúpido de Hayato y su amigo el marica.

—Alguien debería clavarle un cuchillo a ese imbécil en la cara —expresó y yo no pude contener la risa—. A ti te quedaría bien hacer ese trabajo.

—Ya lo vengo planeando, es cuestión de tiempo.

—Cuando suceda llámame, si sirve de algo puedo encubrirte para que no tengas problemas —el tipo se levantó apenas hizo su "oferta", se sacudió un poco la hierba que había quedado en sus pantalones y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, despreocupadamente—. Beneficios de ser parte del consejo estudiantil.

—No pareces del tipo que está metido en esas cosas de nerds.

—¿Es un halago o una queja de mierda? —preguntó, divertido, y yo reí, con sarcasmo.

—Tómalo como ambas cosas —le di una última calada al cigarrillo antes de tirarlo, me puse de pie, tomé el libro a mi costado y seguidamente comencé a caminar lejos del lugar.

No paso mucho antes de que escuchara la voz del tipo, hablándome a lo lejos.

—Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa por cierto.

—Shaoran Li —él asintió y posteriormente caminó en la dirección opuesta en la que yo iba, alejándose. Fue hasta entonces que volví mí vista al frente y me dispuse a regresar al salón de clases. El receso ya estaba llegando a su fin y más me valía estar en el aula a tiempo, eso si no quería tener más problemas de los que ya me había conseguido en tan sólo dos días.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

—Me parece que debes decirle a tu padre y renunciar a esto Sakura, es demasiado peligroso —Tomoyo estaba entrando en una especie de crisis nerviosa, pero yo me sentía bastante tranquila a pesar de todo. Mientras estábamos en la sala de consejo, ordenando papeles y leyendo propuestas sobre el próximo evento deportivo que se llevaría a cabo en unos meses, hablábamos también sobre el episodio de la biblioteca y el arranque que había llevado a Li a amenazarme de una forma un tanto… violenta.

La profesora Kaho me había dado el permiso de faltar a las últimas tres clases del día, ya que era indispensable que me ocupara de cierto papeleo relacionado con estudiantes extranjeros que estaban a punto de visitar el instituto. No obstante, eso era una de las tantísimas ocupaciones que tenía para ese día, pues todos los documentos que teníamos en la sala del consejo estaban hechos un completo desastre, lo cual provocaba en mi un poco de ansiedad, porque el sitio, lejos de aparentar ese orden característico de una genuina sala de consejo estudiantil, parecía, más bien, una guarida de auténticos vagos, pandilleros.

Era justo por eso que Tomoyo, a pesar de no ser parte del consejo, estaba haciéndola de asistente, además de que igual había convencido a Mizuki que dejara que ella me ayudara, no sólo porque mi amiga tenía una forma exquisita y singular de poner todo en orden, también porque necesitaba pedirle ayuda respecto al tema de Li, a quien mi cerebro no era capaz de olvidar, ni con toda la meditación del planeta.

—No puedo renunciar ahora que he aceptado Tomoyo, además de que no quiero que mi padre se preocupe —comenté, dando seguimiento a la sugerencia de mí amiga—. Y tampoco es para tanto.

—¿No es para tanto? —Tomoyo dejó un par de carpetas que había estado sosteniendo sobre la mesa principal y luego de posar ambas manos sobre esta se inclinó un poco, viéndome de una manera que me hizo sentir, tal cual, como un ratón encerrado en una caja de experimentos—. Te acorraló en la biblioteca, te insultó y amenazó, Li es una persona bastante complicada y es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo molesten, justo como te lo dijo.

—Tu misma dijiste que eso no era nada y que podía lidiar con ello.

—Eso fue mucho antes de darme cuenta de lo difícil que va a resultar todo esto, podría incluso atentar en contra de tu salud mental o física, Sakura —rebatió—. Entiendo que quieras ayudar a tu padre, pero creo que por ésta vez, deberías dejar que sea él quien se encargue del caso, sin intervenir.

—Sé que Li no es la persona más amable del mundo, ni por poco, pero dudo mucho que sea un maltratador o golpeador de mujeres, si es lo que sugieres, Tomoyo —una risa escapó de mis labios inevitablemente, pero lejos de seguirme la corriente, mi amiga negó con la cabeza, intranquila.

Me levanté de la silla en la que había permanecido sentada durante los últimos minutos. Caminé hasta donde estaba Daidouji y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, intentando transmitirle la seguridad que yo misma creía sentir, respecto al asunto de Li y mi trabajo como compañera de terapias.

No paso mucho antes de que la puerta de la sala del consejo se abriera y por ella atravesara Eriol Hiraguizawa. Llevaba en sus brazos un par de carpetas de tamaño considerable y, por la cara que tenía, seguramente había sido obra del director; tal vez se tratara de nuevas propuestas para clubes o cosas innecesarias que el hombre solía mandar, cada vez que no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, Sakura, ¿ibas a convocar a alguna reunión? —Eriol parecía bastante sorprendido de verme ahí, pero logró disimularlo un poco, en el instante en que dejó las carpetas sobre la mesa que Tomoyo había estado ordenado previamente.

Mi amiga lo vio con cara de asesina, pero yo por otro lado traté de sacarle conversación, antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, por aquello de que Tomoyo odiaba que llegaran a hacer desorden, justo cuando ella intentaba eliminarlo.

—No, es sólo que la profesora Kaho me pidió que viniera a arreglar detalles de los estudiantes extranjeros que van a visitar la escuela en unos meses y Tomoyo está ayudándome con la limpieza de la sala —Hiraguizawa pareció reparar en la presencia de mi amiga una vez hice mención de ello y acto seguido pasó una mano detrás de su nuca, riendo de forma nerviosa.

—Oh, lo siento Daidouji, yo me encargaré de ordenar esto —comentó, señalando las carpetas, mientras mi amiga soltaba un respingo—. Ahora entiendo porque escuchaba murmullos antes de entrar y me parece que estaban hablando de Shaoran, ¿no?— Tomoyo y yo intercambiamos miradas por un momento, antes que mi atención volviera al chico de gafas que estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa enigmática llenándole el rostro.

—¿Eres amigo suyo o algo? —pregunté, sin poder contener mi curiosidad y al instante él negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—Acabo de conocerlo hace un rato, intercambiamos algunas palabras, es un chico muy interesante.

—¿De verdad habló contigo? —asintió—. Pero ¿cómo?, es decir, conmigo no ha querido entablar conversación en lo absoluto, ¿acaso le hiciste brujería o algo?

—Tranquila Sakura, no es para tanto —Eriol seguía riendo, pero desde mi lugar un montón de dudas ya comenzaban a agruparse en mi mente de forma incontrolable—. No es como si me hubiera contado un montón de cosas de su vida, es un chico muy reservado y si no ha querido entablar conversación contigo, tal vez sea porque no es el tipo de persona con la que sueles estar.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No me malinterpretes, es sólo que Li es la clase de chico solitario al que le gusta reservarse cosas para sí y tú eres mucho más expresiva y sociable —concedió—. Es natural que chocaran un poco, aunque aún no me queda clara la razón del porque quieres estar cerca de él, siendo que es tan… opuesto a ti.

—Es por un asunto que no puedo decirte ahora —dije, a la vez que volvía a mirar a Tomoyo y esta me devolvía una mirada cómplice—. Pero, enserio, ¿cómo le hiciste?, sigo sorprendida que pudieras hablar con él sin morir en el intento.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió mi amiga.

—Para entablar conversación con cualquier persona debes ponerte en el lugar de la otra y tratar de indagar en su personalidad, así sabrás que temas pueden parecerle interesantes —explicó—. No hay mucha ciencia detrás.

—Ya entiendo —concedí, él asintió—. Por cierto, ¿ya terminaron las clases?

—Desde hace treinta minutos Sakura, por eso es que estoy aquí entregando carpetas.

—¡Maldición!, ¡Va a escaparse! —Tomoyo contuvo una carcajada y Eriol hizo un gesto de no comprender, sin embargo no le tomé mucha importancia al asunto y luego de despedirme, comencé a correr fuera de la sala del consejo, camino al aula de clases.

Para cuando llegué el lugar estaba completamente vacío y yo me reproché internamente por esa personalidad despistada que solía cargar conmigo desde siempre.

Se suponía que iba a intentar acercarme a Li nuevamente al final de las clases, pero para ahora seguramente el chico estaba caminando hacia su casa, completamente despreocupado de la vida, sintiéndose ganador por estar huyendo de mí, otra vez.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de mi boca, antes de que una idea asaltara mi cabeza, pegándose en mi cerebro de forma casi inmediata.

Sin pensarlo comencé a correr nuevamente hacia la sala de consejo, en la búsqueda de la preciada información que necesitaba para ganarle a Shaoran Li y a su increíble habilidad para escabullirse.

Si creía que iba a escapar de mí, estaba total y completamente equivocado.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Había estado cerca de dos horas vagando alrededor de la ciudad, tratando de identificarme con los establecimientos que estaban por ahí cerca y buscando sitios interesantes en los que pudiera pasar el rato, los días que me sintiera demasiado perezoso como para volver a casa antes de lo usual.

Nunca me había gustado estar encerrado por mucho tiempo en un lugar y menos si no había nada interesante que hacer. Con el trabajo de Ieran era imposible que esta última estuviera en casa para cuando las clases terminaban en el instituto y, aunque a veces me parecía aburrido el no verla rondando por el departamento, mientras me soltaba mil y un regaños, resultaba un alivio no tenerla cerca en esos momentos en los que necesitaba pensar sobre asuntos relacionados con la vida cotidiana o problemas que pudiera tener, justo como era el caso de ahora.

Ya iba cerca de la mitad del libro que me había dado el terapeuta y entre más avanzaba, más me reprochaba el haber aceptado el trato que incluía seguir yendo a las terapias y tener que convivir con la estúpida Kinomoto.

Era ese momento en el que comenzaba a creer que todo había sido un maldito engaño para que yo continuara asistiendo al consultorio del terror y tuviera que soportar la presencia indeseable de una persona como la hija del terapeuta, porque el libro, a pesar de la portada horriblemente cursi, relataba una historia totalmente diferente, a veces sombría, a veces enigmática, pero nada aburrida.

Subí las escaleras del edificio de departamentos en el que estábamos viviendo Ieran y yo, pensando en la posibilidad de mentir para salir del apuro y abandonar las estúpidas sesiones de terapia con el loquero. Podría ser que el engaño funcionara, aunque la idea comenzaba a volverse un tanto complicada en el momento en que me di cuenta de que el doctor ese parecía tener la habilidad de leer la mente y detectar mentiras, por lo que mi cerebro continuo trabajando en buscar otra opción para salir de todo el enredo.

Sin ninguna respuesta viable por el momento, me adentré al departamento y luego de abrir la puerta me encontré con que en la sala ya se encontraba mi madre, charlando muy animada con la persona que tenía enfrente.

En el instante en que vi de quien se trataba contuve una maldición y casi sentí un instinto de asesino serial recorrerme la sangre.

—Al fin llegas Xiao Lang —habló Ieran a modo de saludo, pero yo no contesté nada—. No te quedes ahí, ven y saluda a Sakura, ella muy amablemente ha venido a darnos la bienvenida a Tomoeda oficialmente y no sólo eso, también me ha dicho que hoy comenzaron a hablar, justo como lo indicó el doctor Kinomoto.

—Espero que no sea ninguna molestia que viniera a tu casa sin avisar, pero como ayer no tuve tiempo de presentarme adecuadamente con tu mamá, supuse que sería una buena idea venir —Kinomoto me lanzó una radiante sonrisa que yo respondí con mi mejor cara de asesino, sin embargo ella no se inmuto ante el gesto y al instante enfocó su atención nuevamente en Ieran—. Shaoran es un buen chico señora, me da mucho gusto poder ayudarle en lo que pueda y eso no es sólo en cuanto a las terapias, también me gustaría apoyarlo en lo que pueda en el aspecto escolar.

—Oh que linda eres cariño —halagó mi madre y yo reprimí las ganas de vomitar—. Ahora que lo mencionas, a Xiao Lang se le dificulta bastante el japonés, a pesar de que vivimos en Japón desde hace ya varios años, es un genio para las matemáticas, pero no logra ser mejor en esa asignatura.

—¿De verdad? —Kinomoto parecía bastante encantada con el asunto, pero yo estaba preguntándome qué diablos estaba pasándole a Ieran como para que anduviera por la vida revelando asuntos que no le interesaban a nadie, ¡y menos a esa niña fastidiosa!—. Yo soy todo lo contrario, las matemáticas no me gustan y tengo algunos problemas con ello.

—De ser así, ¿por qué no hacen un grupo de estudio entre los dos? —estuve cerca de gritarle a mi madre que ya era suficiente de esa mierda, pero claro, me ignoró, justo como a otro de los tantos muebles de la habitación—. Podrías venir todas las tardes a estudiar con Xiao Lang e incluso pueden avanzar en la terapia también.

—Oh, pero, no quiero darle molestias señora Ieran.

—No es una molestia en lo absoluto, ¿cierto Xiao Lang? —Ieran me envió una mirada de advertencia, amenazante y fría, por lo que no tuve otra opción más que asentir, dando mi aparente consentimiento en algo que no estaba de acuerdo para nada—. Fantástico, en ese caso espero verte mañana por aquí también Sakura.

—Será un placer señora Ieran, por ahora ya debo irme —Kinomoto se levantó de su sitio con una clara muestra de sentirse complacida y seguidamente hizo una reverencia que mi madre correspondió—. Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad.

—No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario —una pausa, antes de que volteara a verme—. Xiao Lang, acompaña a Sakura al ascensor.

—No es necesario señora Ieran.

—Claro que lo es cariño, es lo mínimo que puede hacer, luego de que te has portado tan maravillosamente —dijo—. Vamos Xiao Lang, haz lo que te digo —Kinomoto comenzó a caminar frente a mí y yo no tuve otra opción más que obedecer, aunque internamente sentía que la sangre me hervía.

Al salir del departamento comencé a caminar tras ella en completo silencio, hasta llegar al cubo del ascensor que quedaba a unos metros de la puerta del departamento.

Kinomoto oprimió uno de los botones y cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, la empujé hasta que ambos quedamos dentro, para posteriormente oprimir la señal de "alto de emergencia", deteniendo el ascensor en seco.

Iba a matarla, enserio.

—Ahora que no está mi madre vas a decirme que mierda pretendes metiéndote en mi casa y hablando estupideces —dije, haciendo uso del tono despectivo que usaba para ocasiones como esas.

—Te dije hoy por la mañana que no ibas a poder huir de mí y pienso cumplir con eso —respondió, sin inmutarse ante mí amenaza—. Y además, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo al respecto, soy tu compañera de terapias, tienes que convivir conmigo te guste o no.

—¿Te crees muy lista, verdad? —avancé los pocos pasos que me separaban de ella y cuando su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes del ascensor, me incline un poco, quedando a su altura—. No quieres meterte conmigo niñata.

—Ni tu conmigo —sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los míos, en una guerra de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder—. Así que te sugiero que te hagas a la idea, Xiao Lang —fruncí el ceño ante su evidente amenaza que incluía no dejarme tranquilo ni a sol ni sombra, pero lejos de amedrentarme, sólo logró que mis ganas por estrangularla fueran en aumento.

Si guerra quería, guerra iba a tener entonces la muy maldita.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola, hola! Mis queridos lectores.

He tardado un poco más de lo esperado en esta actualización pero todavía tenía que hacerle ajustes al capítulo y el tiempo estos últimos días no me dio tregua en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, dejando eso de lado, como ya pudieron leer, Sakura está ganando un poco más de terreno en su pequeña batalla contra Shaoran y este último ya no sabe qué hacer para que la chica deje de "molestarlo" tanto xD. Eriol y Tomoyo también tuvieron un poco de participación en este capítulo y pues nada, sólo puedo decir que todavía faltan muchísimas cosas más por suceder xD

Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a todos los que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para escribirme un hermoso comentario. Siempre me dan ese último empujón de inspiración para seguir escribiendo y cooperan con la musa para darme nuevas ideas. ¡Mil gracias por eso! y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ;)

Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, pueden escribírmelas mediante review, PM o vía Facebook, espero estar muy pronto por aquí con el capítulo quinto de esta historia y con mucho más tiempo libre también xD

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen!

Bye-Bye


	5. Muestras de amabilidad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_

* * *

 **Cerezo Agridulce**

 _ **Capítulo quinto**_

 _ **Muestras de amabilidad.**_

* * *

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Debo decir que de todas las cosas peligrosas que había hecho nunca en mi vida, visitar la casa de Shaoran Li era una de ellas.

Yo sabía que presentarme en su hogar, así, sin avisar, era la premisa perfecta de otra violenta y muy probable amenaza de parte del chico de ojos ámbar. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a mi destino clave y no le encontré por ningún lado, mi alma dio un pequeño respiro e igual no pude evitar ganar la oportunidad de conocer un poco a Ieran Li y a su cálida amabilidad que tanto contrastaba con la actitud de su hijo.

No había tenido que hablar demasiado con ella para darme cuenta de que, realmente, estaba preocupada por Shaoran y por su futuro. Durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que estuvimos hablando, intercambiando algunas anécdotas y datos de interés, pude enterarme de lo culpable que parecía sentirse la señora Li por la actitud de su hijo contra el mundo entero y de que las ideas se le estaban agotando en cuanto a tratar de ayudarlo se refería.

Ella sabía, al igual que yo, que el asunto de las terapias con mi padre no era un asunto que a Shaoran le agradase demasiado. Dentro de los planes de la mujer no había estado nunca, ni por equivocación, tratar a su único hijo varón como a un completo loco al que hay que rehabilitar y mucho menos, pero, por lo poco que pudo decirme, la idea había nacido de una necesidad creciente por frenar el mal comportamiento de Shaoran en los últimos años, pues el meterse en problemas durante su primer día de clases en un instituto nuevo, no era la primera (ni la menor), de las muchas llamadas de atención que Li había recibido, porque inclusive había llegado a mandar a un par de chicos al hospital.

El dato me pareció en si una increíble notificación que todavía me costaba un poco digerir, aunque en realidad podía ser bastante predecible, dado el perfil violento y sumamente temperamental que Li manejaba prácticamente con todo el mundo.

En un principio no había estado demasiado de acuerdo con trabajar con él e incluso, mientras caminaba hacia su casa hacía unas cuantas horas atrás, pensando una y otra vez en si realmente había sido una buena idea investigar su dirección de esa forma tan clandestina, cual Sherlock, meditaba un poco en la posibilidad de retractarme y decirle a mi padre que estaba demasiado ocupada con las tareas del consejo o con el trabajo en la floristería, como para prestarle atención a un chico al que apenas conocía y que, nada más verme, había hecho pública su aversión por mi persona.

Sin embargo el escuchar el relato de Ieran Li, sobre lo terrible que la había pasado en todas las ocasiones en las que Shaoran se metía en problemas, mientras trataba de convencer a los padres de los chicos afectados de que no pusieran una denuncia por agresión física, me hizo darme cuenta que no podía dejar el asunto así como así y menos cuando en mis manos estaba el poder ayudar a ambas partes, no sólo al paciente de mi padre, también a su desesperada madre que no hallaba ni que hacer para poder acercarse un poco a su hijo, que, al parecer, cada día se alejaba más y más de ella.

Suspiré con cansancio, antes de detenerme durante unos breves minutos en el parque pingüino, mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, en medio de las calles de la ciudad que ya estaban iluminadas gracias a la luz artificial de algunas farolas.

Al contemplar el cielo nocturno, luego de mirar detenidamente a las poquísimas personas que caminaban por los alrededores, me decidí a sacar una pequeña agenda que tenía guardada en mi maletín y que no solía usar casi nunca, porque jamás se me ha dado bien eso de organizarme mediante notas de cualquier tipo y gracias a que siempre ando a las prisas, tampoco me da el tiempo para dedicarme a escribir cualquier cosa…

Pero esta vez es diferente, porque si quería ganar terreno con Li y ayudarle, tenía que ir registrando, de alguna u otra manera, detalles sobre él y sobre los pequeños avances que pudieran darse en nuestra reciente relación de ¿trabajo?

Negué con la cabeza, decidida a no ponerme a pensar en qué clase de adjetivo habría que ponerle a eso, porque tampoco era como si viniera mucho al caso.

Haciendo caso omiso de mis propios pensamientos, que se desviaban totalmente de mi objetivo inicial, tomé un bolígrafo del estuche de flores de cerezo que Tomoyo me había regalado, apenas hacia un par de semanas atrás y escribí la primera nota de la agenda, con muchísima calma, transmitiendo mi propio deseo por cambiar las cosas, pese a que no había logrado hacer prácticamente nada durante el día.

" _Ayudar es la nueva motivación, Li probablemente no es tan malo como aparenta"_

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Nunca había sido de los que gustaban demasiado del arte. Si bien no me incomodaba e inclusive había llegado a admirar pinturas y esculturas alguna vez, como parte de ciertas tareas que para ahora ya no era capaz de recordar, estaba completamente seguro que no había nacido con el don de Picasso, por lo que siempre se me complicaba cumplir con trabajos escolares que incluyeran plasmar imágenes en bocetos y darles forma, justo como era el caso en esos momentos.

La profesora de artes era una mujer en extremo apasionada por lo que ella llamaba su más grande "amor", la pintura. No era necesario que llevara mucho tiempo tomando clase con ella o indagando demasiado sobre el tema, como para saber que no era la primera, ni la última vez, que nos pediría salir a los alrededores del instituto, aún en horario de clases, para buscar alguna de las llamadas "fuentes de inspiración", que lograran ilustrarnos lo suficiente, como para conseguir dibujar alguna especie de obra de arte que la señora esta pudiera admirar después, con todo y su patético complejo de artista frustrada.

Puras estupideces…

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos observando la increíble escultura minimalista que se encontraba en el patio central de Seijo, pensando y tratando de encontrar en mi cerebro alguna imagen que pudiera venir gracias a la visión que los ojos me presentaban. El lienzo frente a mi seguía en blanco y los lápices que tenía a un lado estaban ejerciendo una presión asombrosa en mi concentración, a pesar de ser objetos inanimados.

No fue hasta poco después cuando la tan "ansiada" inspiración llegó a mí y finalmente pude comenzar a trazar líneas, una tras otra, transformando lo que era el lienzo en blanco en un cuadro bastante decente, con árboles grandes, un lago y una cabaña al fondo que a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía su importancia en medio del lugar que reflejaba tranquilidad.

—Wow, por lo que veo también sabes dibujar muy bien —estaba dando los últimos detalles a mi "obra maestra", cuando escuché una voz bastante peculiar y fastidiosa interrumpirme. La dueña se posó a mi lado poco después y luego de inclinarse un poco hacia el frente, finalmente tomó asiento sobre la hierba, a un costado de donde yo estaba.

—No te basta con molestarme fuera de clases, ¿cierto?, también tienes que hacerlo aquí —mencioné, girando la cabeza para encarar a Kinomoto quien, lejos de molestarse, se empeñaba en mantener una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura o metiéndose en un divertido juego para niños.

Maldita.

—De acuerdo, reconozco que tal vez me pasé un poco con lo de ir a tu casa y eso, pero no me dejaste otra opción —se excusó y yo la vi con cara de asesino—. Además, al salir tuviste tiempo para amenazarme y yo no me estoy quejando de eso.

—Te la has pasado fastidiando desde que llegué al maldito instituto, cuando te dije que no te quiero cerca, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, siendo que me molestas tanto.

—Lo del principio fue pura cortesía, pero lo de ahora es trabajo con cortesía, además de que es mi deber como compañera de terapias, ¿se te olvida?

—No, no se me olvida —recalqué, gruñendo por lo bajo—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te ocupas de tus asuntos y dejas de inmiscuirte en la vida de otros?

—Tú eres parte de mis asuntos ahora —contestó, como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo—. Pero no quiero discutir contigo, es más, para que veas que no es mi intención fastidiarte, voy a sentarme aquí en completo silencio a terminar mi dibujo para la clase, mientras tu acabas el tuyo —me negué rotundamente a contestarle otra cosa, porque de todos modos estaba seguro que, dijera lo que dijera, no iba a lograr que se largara y me dejara tranquilo, justo como quería.

Optando por la vía fácil, que incluía ignorarla olímpicamente, continúe plasmando los detalles de la cabaña frente al lago, hasta que veinte minutos después el dibujo estuvo terminado.

Viré mi atención hacia donde todavía estaba Kinomoto sentada y una risa se escapó de mis labios en cuanto contemplé el horrible bosquejo en el que seguramente había estado trabajando durante la última hora. El lienzo que sostenía estaba completamente lleno de manchones, algunos intentos de flores y en el fondo algo que se asemejaba a una escultura mal hecha y deforme.

—Oye, es una obra de arte, no te rías.

—Eso no se lo llevaría nadie, ni gratis —dije, al tiempo que ella alzaba el lienzo y lo miraba, ladeando la cabeza—. Es inútil Kinomoto, es un hecho que eres una torpe para el arte.

—Puede ser, pero por lo menos mi dibujo te hizo reír ¿no? —una vez terminó de apuntar lo que al parecer era un dato relevante para ella, levantó uno de sus dedos y sin pensarlo señaló hacia mi rostro.

—Es evidente que nadie contendría la risa por ese asqueroso intento de "obra de arte" —alegué.

—Pero que tú te rías es un gran logro ¿sabes?, considerando que siempre me amenazas e insultas, verte reír es mucho mejor que esas dos anteriores —confesó y al instante yo tomé mi respectivo lienzo, los lápices que había estado usando y comencé a caminar lejos del lugar, sin esperar ni un segundo —. O-oye, ¡espera! —no quería seguir escuchando más comentarios respecto a lo aparentemente emocionada que se sentía la niñata esa, por haber conseguido que me burlara de ella de una forma menos despectiva, justo como lo venía haciendo desde que nos habíamos conocido.

No me interesaba, tampoco, que intentara quedar bien conmigo con esa clase de comentarios fuera de lugar, por lo que, a pesar de su insistencia, continué ignorándola y siguiendo con mi caminata me dispuse a pensar en qué clase de nota obtendría por el dibujo de la cabaña frente al lago.

O eso fue hasta que escuché el ruido de alguien quejándose y, al voltear, me di cuenta de que Kinomoto estaba en el piso, mientras frente a ella se erguía el orgulloso hijo de puta de Hayato, sonriendo descaradamente, como si la escena le pareciera en extremo graciosa.

Me quedé estático por un momento, contemplando la escena con curiosidad.

Oh, hermosa venganza.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Estaba intentando seguirle el paso a Li cuando, ni bien estaba cerca de alcanzarlo, me estrellé contra una persona a la que no pude verle bien la cara. Para el momento en que cobré conciencia de lo sucedido, mis lápices y el lienzo de mi horrible dibujo estaban en el piso y al frente, con una sonrisa bastante burlona, se encontraba uno de mis compañeros de clase, al que yo conocía perfectamente por los constantes comentarios mal intencionados que solía hacer, cada que se le ocurrían y que iban acompañados siempre de alguna risilla tonta que la mayoría no solía comprender.

Hayato Igarashi.

—Oh pero si es la linda Sakura, no sabes cómo lamento esto, déjame ayudarte —el chico extendió una de sus manos para que yo me apoyara en ella, pero lejos de tomarla la ignoré, como si nunca hubiera hecho amague de "ayudarme" y seguidamente me incliné para recoger los lápices y el lienzo.

No quería ser grosera con él, de ninguna forma, pero con la fama que tenía y las múltiples veces en las que me había hecho lo mismo, era suficiente como para que yo dejara de creer en sus aparentes buenas intenciones.

—Gracias Igarashi, pero yo puedo sola —dije, respondiendo a su ofrecimiento de la forma más cortes que podía, aunque poco después me arrepentí, porque ni bien me había inclinado para tomar mi dibujo, Hayato ya se había agachado para adueñarse rápidamente de él.

Me levanté velozmente al darme cuenta del hecho y una vez logré sacudir la hierba que había quedado en mi falda, luego de la caída, extendí mi mano derecha hasta el chico que me miró con una ceja alzada, entre divertido y dudoso.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura?

—¿Puedes darme mi dibujo, por favor? —pedí, él negó con la cabeza—. Igarashi es enserio, la clase está por comenzar y lo necesito.

—Y pretendo devolvértelo, claro, si aceptas salir conmigo en una cita —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente en el momento en que expuso la condición para regresarme el dibujo. Instantáneamente negué con la cabeza y sin dudar volví a extender mi brazo, insistiendo—. ¿Es enserio, Sakura?, sólo tienes que decir que sí y te lo devolveré, no es gran trabajo.

—Igarashi por favor, sólo devuélvemelo.

—Ya te dije cuál es la condición —harta de la situación y de su constante insistencia en un asunto que, según yo, había dejado lo suficientemente claro, me aproximé hasta él e intente arrebatarle el lienzo como último recurso.

Sin embargo Igarashi era mucho más alto y más rápido de lo que yo lo era, por lo que hábilmente logró esquivarme y mientras yo daba saltos inútiles para intentar alcanzar el dibujo, él se reía como si de un chiste se tratara.

—¡Igarashi, dame mi dibujo! —grité esta vez, sintiéndome completamente desamparada y frustrada.

—¿Vas a salir conmigo? —volvió a preguntar, pero yo me empeñé en mantener mi respuesta negativa—. De acuerdo, entonces si tanto lo quieres… —ni bien pude parpadear, Hayato tomó el lienzo con una de sus manos y sin pensarlo lo arrojó a la fuente que estaba a un costado, mientras yo veía con asombro como el bastidor se hundía y el dibujo en el que había trabajado se arruinaba de forma inevitable.

En ese momento sentí como el aire de mis pulmones escapaba velozmente y mis ojos ya comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia, sin creerme que Igarashi hubiera sido capaz de cometer un acto tan vil como ese.

—¡Eres un…! —estuve cerca de insultarlo, haciendo uso de todas las malas palabras que apenas y me sabía, cuando noté como el chico caía al suelo, producto de un empujón que le habían propinado de quien sabe dónde.

No paso mucho cuando vi a Shaoran frente a él, con una cara de pocos amigos y las manos hechas puños, furioso, a punto de lanzársele encima…

—Te agrada fastidiar bastante ¿cierto?, hijo de puta.

—Debo recordarte que si te metes en donde no te llaman, puedo hacer que te pongan otro reporte fácilmente Li —amenazó Igarashi, al tiempo que se colocaba de pie—. Así que de nada te servirá venir a hacerla de héroe con Sakura.

—No vengo a "salvar" a nadie, vengo a devolverte el reporte en forma de golpes en tu cara de imbécil.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —al ver que, de no intervenir, Shaoran seguramente golpearía a Igarashi, decidí ponerme en medio de ambos y con un leve empujón obligué al castaño a que retrocediera, antes de que pudiera cometer una locura que atentara en contra de la salud física de ese chico fastidioso e inclusive que pudiera afectarlo a él…

Si algún profesor llegaba a verlo, era más que seguro que se metería en grandes problemas, además que de nada serviría la terapia de papá y mi papel como compañera de terapias quedaría relegado al puesto de cosas inútiles.

—No Shaoran, te meterás en problemas —dije, viéndolo con suplica, aunque él, obviamente, estaba más concentrado en la ira que sentía, producto de la provocación.

—Quítate de en medio Kinomoto, no te metas.

—No voy a hacerlo, no puedo dejar que hagas tonterías y menos en la escuela.

—Sí "Shaoran", hazle caso a tu amiga y compórtate, no quieres tener problemas, ¿cierto? —Igarashi volvió a hablar haciendo uso de un tono en extremo burlón y a mí me costó trabajo retener a Li en su lugar, por lo que, luego de tomar valor, me volví hasta donde estaba el idiota de Hayato y viéndolo con enojo me dispuse a hablarle.

—Si no te vas de aquí ahora, te juro que iré a la sala del consejo y haré un extenso reporte pidiendo que te expulsen del instituto —amenacé—. Sabes que como presidenta puedo hacerlo, así que no me provoques más y vete ya —Igarashi me miró con odio, pero yo me sentí victoriosa en el momento en que le vi dar media vuelta, retirándose del lugar, sin dar marcha atrás.

Yo suspiré con alivio, pero a mi lado Li gruñó con coraje.

—Definitivamente eres una estúpida, Kinomoto —soltó y yo me volví a mirarle, incrédula—. Interrumpiste mi oportunidad para vengarme de ese imbécil e inclusive de que tú te cobraras por lo de tu estúpido dibujo.

—Saber cuándo retirarse no es ser estúpido —rebatí—. Además, ya tienes un reporte de mala conducta, si te metes en otro problema probablemente van a suspenderte y tu mamá ahora sí va a enviarte a un colegio militar —él pareció sorprendido ante mis palabras, pero de momento no iba a ponerme a charlar sobre ese detalle que la señora Ieran me había confesado el día anterior, además de que me sentía bastante abrumada por lo sucedido y mi dibujo seguía hundido bajo el agua de la fuente.

Caminé con desgano hasta el sitio y metí las manos para sacar el bastidor con el lienzo mojado y hecho pedazos. Al darme cuenta que era completamente imposible restaurarlo, lo dejé caer sobre la hierba y seguidamente me senté sobre uno de los bordes de la fuerte, contemplándolo con impotencia.

Y de acuerdo, no era el dibujo más artístico del mundo, ni por poco, pero era necesario que lo entregara para obtener una calificación.

—Si en algo debo darte la razón, es en que Igarashi es un completo idiota —estaba tratando de pensar en que era lo que podía hacer para solucionar el problema, cuando, sin previo aviso, Li se colocó frente a mí y con un gesto desinteresado me extendió su dibujo, el mismo que tanto me había cautivado por lo bonito que era.

Abrí los ojos sin entender y acto seguido levanté la cabeza para verlo.

—Deja de mirarme como si tuviera tres ojos y tómalo de una vez.

—P-pero es tuyo, si no lo entregas durante la clase, la profesora va a…

—¿Enojarse? —preguntó interrumpiéndome, yo asentí—. No es la primera vez que me niego a entregar un trabajo escolar, así que no me afecta en nada —explicó, pero yo seguía terriblemente impactada—. No voy a ofrecerte el dibujo por más tiempo, así que si no lo tomas me iré y te vas a quedar sin nada, idiota.

—¡No, espera, si lo quiero! —pude sentir como le arrebaté el lienzo de las manos, pero él pareció ignorar el hecho. Una vez estuvo en mi poder, Li comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, con las manos en los bolsillos y el mismo porte despreocupado de siempre—. G-gracias Shaoran —el levantó una mano como restándole importancia al asunto y poco después se detuvo, girándose sobre sus talones para verme.

—Ni te atrevas a decirle a nadie de esto, ¿queda claro? —amenazó y yo sonreí, asintiendo.

—Lo que digas —concedí, a la par que abrazaba el lienzo y lo pegaba contra mi pecho—. Lo que tú digas…

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

El paisaje que lograba verse desde la ventana del tercer piso del instituto, probablemente era una de las mejores vistas que iba a tener de Tomoeda, por mucho. A lo lejos podía observarse el centro de la ciudad, con el montón de comercios que se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho, los árboles que se mecían con el viento y de vez en cuando algunos pétalos de flores de cerezo que se desprendían de sus ramas y salían volando en todas direcciones, movidos por la brisa.

Así estaba tratando de encontrar algo más interesante que hacer, cuando la profesora de arte hizo su tan ansiada entrada triunfal y luego de dejar caer una pesada carpeta sobre el escritorio, sonrió ante toda la clase, ajustando sus enormes anteojos y sonriendo como si se sintiera contenta por algo.

Rolé los ojos, era tan típico de esas personas alegrarse por nada.

—Me hace muy feliz ver que todos pusieron su mejor esfuerzo en la dinámica de hoy —concedió, pero el resto del grupo se mantuvo callado, sin decir absolutamente nada—. Estuve mirando a algunos de ustedes y me di cuenta de que todos trabajaron en sus respectivas obras de arte, así que como premio, voy a permitir que se vayan antes a casa, una vez que pasen en orden a mostrarme sus trabajos —esta vez pudieron escucharse algunos silbidos, gritos de emoción y vítores que a mí me parecieron completamente absurdos.

Al final del día daba igual si esa mujer nos dejaba salir antes o no, finalmente la tarde no pintaba para hacer algo que fuera muy interesante y la mayoría, estaba seguro, se pondría a gastar el preciado tiempo libre en murmurar por los pasillos o simplemente en quedarse por ahí, tonteando por cualquier cosa.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos a comenzar, iré llamándoles de acuerdo a la lista y una vez presenten su trabajo, pueden irse —la profesora fue mencionando, uno por uno, los apellidos que se encontraban escritos en el papel que sostenía a un costado y que estaban perfectamente ordenados acorde al alfabeto. Conforme avanzaba y el resto presentaba los lienzos, el aula iba quedándose vacía, hasta que apenas estuvimos en el interior quince personas, de treinta y cinco que éramos en un principio.

—Sakura Kinomoto, pasa por favor— fue ahí cuando recordé el detalle de que no tenía ningún trabajo que presentar gracias a que, en un arranque de culpabilidad, había terminado por cederle el dibujo que tanto me había hecho quebrarme la cabeza a Kinomoto, luego de que el imbécil de Hayato hubiera terminado por arrojar el suyo a la fuente, en un acto bastante característico de un hijo de puta como él.

Tal vez el incidente hubiera podido evitarse de haber intervenido antes de que eso sucediera, pero lo cierto era que, de algún modo, quería vengarme un poco de Kinomoto también, por aquello de que se la había pasado molestándome los últimos días y su visita a mi casa, durante la tarde de ayer, logró crisparme los nervios de una forma impresionante que nadie había logrado nunca.

Sin embargo las cosas se habían salido de control de forma descomunal. Porque lo que yo creía que sería una escena medianamente divertida y sin complicaciones, se transformó rápidamente en un atentado contra una chica que apenas y sabía defenderse, utilizando, para variar, palabras amables que no podía dejar de emplear, por muy enojada que se sintiera.

Y de acuerdo, yo tampoco era la clase de persona gentil que se la pasa sonriéndole a todo el mundo y ayudando a otros cuando lo necesitan, pero tampoco era tan bastardo como para permitir que ese idiota se pasara tanto con Kinomoto, lo suficiente como para arrojar su trabajo a la fuente del instituto. Sobra decir que el dibujo que ella logró hacer, con un montón de tiempo invertido de por medio, no se acercaba ni de lejos a una obra de arte, sin embargo era trabajo a fin de cuentas y el motivo por el que el bastidor había terminado de esa manera, resultaba en una verdadera putada.

Porque además de ser un idiota, Hayato parecía ser la clase de chico urgido que se la pasa fastidiando a las mujeres, sólo para obtener algo que nadie está dispuesto a darle, por lo estúpido que es.

No se podía ser más patético…

—Li Shaoran, pasa por favor —para cuando reparé en que había estado pensando demasiado en el asunto de hacía un rato, Kinomoto ya estaba de vuelta en su pupitre recogiendo sus cosas y la profesora al frente me miraba con gesto desesperado, impaciente por mi tardanza al pasar.

Sin ánimo de buscarme más pleitos, me levanté de mi lugar y caminé con pasos rápidos al escritorio de la profesora que, al verme con las manos vacías, se apresuró a levantar una ceja con evidente desconcierto.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde está su trabajo joven Li?

—No lo hice —respondí simplemente y al instante la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. No tuve tiempo de terminarlo, así que no voy a presentarlo.

—Pero, ¿esta consiente de lo que dice?, ese trabajo es muy importante para la evaluación final —expresó, como intentando asustarme—. No puedo creer que siendo nuevo en esta institución, sea un estudiante tan irresponsable joven Li, es una terrible falta que no puedo dejar pasar por alto y que va a tener consecuencias en…

—Señorita Takashima espere un momento —como si no fuera suficiente el espectáculo que ya se estaba armando, gracias a la histeria de la profesora, Sakura Kinomoto hizo acto de presencia y luego de suspirar un poco, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia como si estuviera disculpándose por algo que yo no logré comprender y, por la cara de la mujer al frente, ella tampoco parecía estar en mejores condiciones que las mías—. La responsable de que Li no entregara su trabajo soy yo.

—Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿de qué está hablando señorita Kinomoto? —las preguntas a aquella revelación salieron con premura y yo me gire a ver rápidamente a la castaña, a la espera que respondiera, porque no me estaba quedando claro qué clase de estupidez estaba por cometer.

¿Enserio iba a confesarle lo del dibujo?

—Verá, durante la clase yo envié a Li a la sala del consejo estudiantil para que arreglara asuntos relacionados con su transferencia, es por eso que no pudo terminar con el trabajo que nos asignó —mintió—. De verdad lamento que esto sucediera, pero era un asunto urgente.

—¿Y porque usted no me lo dijo antes? —interrogó la mujer, esta vez enfocando su mirada en mí.

—Iba a hacerlo, ¿cierto? —respondió Kinomoto y ante la confusión del asunto, simplemente me limité a asentir—. Pero yo quería decírselo también para que no existiera ningún problema.

—Supongo que de ser así, queda disculpado que no pudiera cumplir con el trabajo —explicó y a mi lado Kinomoto pareció alegrarse por ese hecho—. Sin embargo tiene que entregarme un bosquejo perfecto para nuestra próxima clase sin falta y señorita Kinomoto, si tiene algo que arreglar en la sala del consejo estudiantil, haga favor de resolverlo fuera de horas de clase, ¿está claro?

—Por supuesto señorita Takashima, no volverá a suceder —la mujer pareció satisfecha con la vaga explicación de Kinomoto y acto seguido llamó a la persona que seguía después de mi en la lista, dando el asunto por terminado.

Al ver que la castaña se me adelantaba y casi corría a recoger sus cosas, me acerqué a detenerla y cuidando que la profesora no nos escuchara, me dispuse a reclamarle sobre lo sucedido.

—Eres una completa mentirosa, además de un fastidio, te dije que podía arreglármelas yo solo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero es lo menos que te debía después de que, gracias a ti, obtuve una de las notas más altas de la clase —informó, sorprendiéndome en el acto—. Además, no puedes quejarte, la profesora terminó por darte más tiempo para entregar el trabajo y no va a afectarte en nada, es perfecto.

—Seguro… —dejando las cosas tal como estaban, me dispuse a salir del lugar para volver a casa lo antes posible, no obstante, una vez crucé el umbral de la puerta, sentí como alguien me retenía del brazo de forma suave y al girar, me encontré con que Kinomoto ya se encontraba sonriéndome otra vez, de la misma forma deslumbrante de siempre.

Puse los ojos en blanco, antes de cruzar los brazos, impaciente.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿Podrías disculparme con tu mamá, por favor? —preguntó, yo la miré, sin entender—. Ayer me dijo que esperaba verme hoy en tu casa para lo del grupo de estudio, pero no podré ir, así que me gustaría que le dieras mis disculpas más sinceras.

—¿Se trata de alguna especie de trampa o algo?, porque no te creo nada eso que pierdas oportunidad para fastidiarme.

—Tómalo como agradecimiento por lo de hoy —indicó, con seguridad—. Pero tampoco creas que esto será así todos los días, ya te dije que no voy a alejarme de ti hasta que no terminen las terapias y planeo cumplir mi palabra a como dé lugar —no quise seguir escuchando sus diálogos motivacionales respecto a un tema que para mí estaba completamente zanjado, así que dándome media vuelta comencé a caminar hasta la salida del instituto, donde ya estaba esperándome la tan ansiada libertad vespertina.

Lancé un suspiro a la nada una vez estuve lo suficientemente lejos y seguidamente metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

No había sido un mal día, después de todo.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

—¿De verdad hizo eso? —Tomoyo y yo estábamos compartiendo una de las tantas _tardes de chicas_ que solíamos tener cada semana en la sala de su casa. Mientras comíamos bocadillos y bebíamos humeantes tazas de té, compartíamos anécdotas relacionadas con sucesos ocurridos en el día o inclusive rememorábamos episodios de nuestra infancia que, en su mayoría, resultaban bastante hilarantes y divertidos para nuestros oídos.

Sin embargo, si le había pedido especialmente que nos reuniéramos hoy, era porque quería hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido con Igarashi esa mañana y la reacción tan inesperada por parte de Shaoran, porque ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado que, además de "defenderme", terminaría por ayudarme con lo del asunto del dibujo, de forma desinteresada y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Una completa utopía.

—Te dije que no era tan malo como aparentaba —respondí luego de un rato, al tiempo que tomaba la tacita que estaba sobre la mesa al frente y bebía un sorbo del exquisito líquido en su interior—. Aunque debo decir que todavía estoy bastante sorprendida.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar, yo también lo estaría, es decir, primero te amenazó cruelmente y ahora pareciera como si lo hubieran cambiado de persona, a mi parecer es un chico muy extraño.

—No es para tanto Tomoyo —reí y mi amiga se encogió de hombros—.El caso de todo esto es que yo tenía razón y que lo sucedido me da mucho más seguridad para pensar que trabajar como compañera de terapias con Li no será del todo malo.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero de todos modos debes tener mucho cuidado en lo que haces, en una de esas, puedes meterte también en serios problemas.

—Voy a ser bastante cuidadosa, lo prometo —dije, al tiempo que levantaba mi mano derecha, colocándola a la altura de mi corazón—. Pero eso no quita que este dibujo sea la prueba fehaciente de que Li no es un mal chico, sólo algo resentido con el mundo, pero eso puede arreglarse.

—¿No crees que estás tomándote esto de la "compañera de terapias" demasiado enserio? —los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo me miraron minuciosamente, pero yo, por otro lado, sólo pude levantar una ceja, sin entender a qué iba la pregunta—. Estás tomándote demasiadas molestias por un chico al que apenas conoces.

—Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero en verdad quiero ayudarlo —contesté—. Como te dije, Li es un buen chico y estoy segura que en el fondo tiene una personalidad amable y cortes, sólo hace falta darle un poco más de confianza, además de que he comenzado a tomarle cierto aprecio.

—¿Aprecio?, no será que el chico logró flecharte un poco con todo el asunto del dibujo —Tomoyo estaba haciendo uso de sus dotes para avergonzarme como casi siempre, sin embargo yo negué repetidamente, tratando de controlar un inevitable sonrojo que ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en mis mejillas—. Oh vamos Sakura, no vas a negarme que Li es un chico bastante atractivo y que el hacer cosas como esas lo convierten en una especie de príncipe azul de los cuentos, el mismo que llega al rescate de la damisela en peligro.

—No voy a discutir nada de eso contigo Tomoyo, además de que ni siquiera he tomado interés en lo que dices —confesé, a la par que ocultaba mi rostro detrás de la taza de té, que ya había tomado nuevamente entre mis manos, para darle otro sorbo—. Y no estoy interesada en temas de amor con nadie, ya te lo dije.

—Y eso lo entiendo, pero sea o no con Li, a mí me parece que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y que debes darte una oportunidad para…

—No vamos a hablar de eso ahora y se acabó la discusión, ¿de acuerdo? —mi amiga soltó un suspiro resignado en respuesta, pero yo me sentía bastante aliviada de que no insistiera más al respecto, sobretodo porque estábamos metiéndonos ya en terrenos peligrosos y por salud mental prefería ignorar aquel tema que Tomoyo estaba a punto de mencionar, por lo horrible que resultaba recordarlo.

Daba igual…

—Lo único que importa ahora es que este cuadro demuestra muchas cosas Tomoyo —recapitulé, tomando entre mis manos el dibujo de la cabaña frente al lago, mientras Daidouji daba un mordisco a una de las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa

—¿El hecho de que hoy hiciste un gran avance con Li?

—Eso es una parte —indiqué, con orgullo—. Pero lo más importante es que me he dado cuenta de que Shaoran es una buena persona y estoy dispuesta a trabajar mucho para hacer que esa personalidad salga a flote.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que voy a hacer lo posible y que ahora menos que nunca pienso rendirme —aseguré, mientras mis ojos volvían a clavarse sobre la imagen apacible y serena que Li se había encargado de plasmar en el lienzo, como si de un presagio se tratase.

Porque sólo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, antes de que Shaoran cambiara su actitud huraña por una más amable y tranquila.

Y yo iba a ser la encargada de que eso pasara, definitivamente.

" _Nuevo dato, ayudar a Shaoran a ser su verdadero yo"_

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola, hola!

Esta vez vengo no tan tarde con la actualización porque se me complica un poco actualizar a lo largo de la semana que viene y que mejor que hacerlo ahora, además de que no quería esperar más, siendo que ya tenía escrito el capítulo desde mucho antes xD

El capi es un poco más largo que el resto y ha tenido algunos cuantos avances más e interacciones respecto a nuestros dos protagonistas, que era algo que algunos me pedían por ahí xD Hay detalles dentro que son clave para el desarrollo de la historia y que espero pudieran notar. Si saben cuáles son, háganmelo saber cuánto antes y ya les diré si sus suposiciones son correctas o no xD

Nuevamente agradezco a las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para escribirme y mandarme todo su ánimo a través de sus preciosos reviews, como ya he dicho es un honor para mí recibir sus hermosos comentarios y me leo todos y cada uno con sumo detalle, además de que también me gusta responderles como es debido ;)

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, teorías conspirativas, etc, etc, pueden enviarme review, PM o vía Facebook. Espero que la actualización esté lista para la semana entrante, espero… xD

Sin más que escribir, ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen!

Bye-Bye


	6. Dar marcha atrás

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_

* * *

 **Cerezo Agridulce**

 ** _Capítulo sexto_**

 ** _Dar marcha atrás._**

* * *

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Estaba en mi habitación, terminando con la lectura del libro del terapeuta, cuando Ieran decidió llamarme para algo que a mí me parecía una total tontería...

A pesar de que era domingo, para mi madre todo parecía transcurrir justo como el resto de la semana; apresurado y lleno de un montonal de ocupaciones innecesarias. Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, se había pasado la mañana entera dando vueltas alrededor del departamento, moviendo cosas de lugar y analizando rincones específicos, contemplando los espacios vacíos que quedaban en las esquinas, la mesa de centro que estaba en el salón y las puertas que daban hacia las habitaciones.

Suspiré cuando noté como se agachaba para mirar con los ojos entrecerrados el sitio que quedaba a los costados de la mesita que sostenía la tv y acto seguido se levantaba, cruzando los brazos, insatisfecha con la visión.

—¿Sabes qué?, creo que lo que hace falta es darle un poco más de vida a este lugar —expresó, luego de un largo rato de permanecer en silencio—. Por más que lo pienso llego a la misma conclusión y es por eso que necesito que vayas a la floristería más cercana a conseguir algunas macetas con flores y un ramo de rosas blancas para la mesa de centro.

—¿Y supones que eso le va a dar vida al departamento?

—Por supuesto que sí, además, una flor tiene más alegría que tú con tu pésimo carácter —Ieran estaba atacándome como casi siempre con comentarios sarcásticos y cargados de reproches, pero yo opté por ignorar el hecho y me decidí a extender la mano para que me cediera las llaves de la liberty, gesto que ella captó de inmediato, cuando levantó una ceja con diversión—. ¿Y quién dice que irás en la camioneta?

—No tengo veinte brazos como para cargar con todo, ¿sabes?

—Eso me queda claro —al instante y sin dudar un segundo más, Ieran tomó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su suéter de lana y me las extendió, no sin antes lanzarme una de sus típicas miradas de advertencia—. No quiero accidentes ni nada por el estilo, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto.

—Y… no tardes mucho, recuerda que tienes una cita con el Doctor Kinomoto hoy por la noche y no me gustaría que lo dejes esperando —di un último asentimiento antes de tomar las llaves y seguidamente atravesé la puerta de entrada del departamento, sin dar marcha atrás.

Ahora que recordaba, los días habían transcurrido con bastante normalidad desde el incidente en la clase de artes. Tal vez, la razón principal de que yo sintiera que todo iba tomando nuevamente su sitio, era que durante los últimos días Kinomoto no me había fastidiado como usualmente venía haciendo, por el contrario, sólo se limitaba a hablarme lo necesario y a darme uno que otro consejo que yo me encargaba personalmente de ignorar.

No obstante, eso no quería decir que había desistido por completo en su absurda y patética idea de "ayudarme", pues a pesar de mis exigencias, ella continuaba rondando alrededor mío como una mosca fastidiosa y pese a que trataba de no mostrarse abiertamente, yo todavía podía percibir su presencia en ciertas ocasiones en las que se ocultaba patéticamente para seguir observándome.

Como si yo fuera un ratón de laboratorio al que hay que analizar de forma minuciosa…

Subí a la camioneta cuando finalmente estuve en el estacionamiento y coloqué las llaves en su respectivo sitio para encender el motor. La cita con el loquero se había adelantado un par de días también, todo esto debido a que el doctor saldría de viaje, a una especie de congreso extraño del que yo no tenía muchos detalles.

Personalmente no me molestaba que él se fuera y se quedara en algún otro lugar del mundo sin "atenderme", pero es evidente que mi madre no ve la situación igual que yo, por lo que se apresuró a aceptar el ofrecimiento de cambiar de cita y con ello aceleró el proceso en el que yo debía terminar de leerme el libro que, para entonces, se había convertido ya en uno de mis ejemplares de literatura favoritos.

Todavía seguía tratando de ingeniármelas para hacer de cuenta como que nada de lo anterior había sucedido. Por mi cerebro se pasaban escenas en las cuales mentía respecto a mi verdadera opinión y con ello obtenía el pase directo a mi ansiada libertad, sin terapias o tontas compañeras que se encargaban de seguirme a todos lados sin descanso. No obstante, no creía que el doctor Kinomoto fuera tan ingenuo como para creerme sin antes hacer un montón de cuestionarios que seguramente servirían para sacarme la verdad, por lo que estaba pensando ya en la opción más viable que implicaba rendirme y hacerme a la idea de que iba a tener que lidiar con eso durante mucho tiempo más.

Ni hablar…

Comencé a conducir por las calles de la ciudad, mientras a mi cerebro seguían llegando ideas y pensamientos respecto al asunto de las terapias. Tal vez, si hablaba con sinceridad y le dejaba en claro al loquero el hecho de que yo no toleraba a su hija, ni un poco, él tendría algo de compasión y me la quitaría finalmente de encima, sin dudar.

Podría ser. Sólo era cuestión de intentar.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Eran los domingos los días en que el trabajo en la floristería era mucho mayor y para esa hora de la tarde ya comenzaba a sentir que las manos me pesaban, de tanto cargar macetas y arreglos de flores de diversos tamaños.

Al ser el único día completamente libre del que disponían la mayor parte de las personas en Tomoeda, no tardaban en hacerse presentes aquellos que tenían citas importantes, ya fuera de temática romántica o de negocios. Para el final, todo mundo quería dar una buena impresión y en consecuencia acababan comprando rosas, claveles, girasoles y gardenias.

El caso es que las flores a veces llegaban a escasear para complacer todos los gustos y yo, pese a mis ganas por seguir trabajando, no podía evitar que el cansancio hiciera mella dentro de mí, inevitablemente.

Y justo estaba tratando de tomarme un respiro, cuando la conocida campanilla de la puerta se hizo notar y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por levantarme del banquito en el que me había sentado.

—Buen día, ¿en qué puedo…? —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente en el momento en que reparé en la persona que estaba frente al mostrador. Seguidamente lancé una risilla, sin poder contener mi diversión—. Hola Shaoran, ¿qué tal te va?

—Claro, ¿cómo es que no lo imaginé antes? —como era de esperarse el chico castaño no respondió a mi pregunta, pero a pesar de ello, yo seguía cuestionándome qué clase de destino era el que teníamos encima, porque de todas las floristerías que Shaoran pudiera haber visitado, había llegado justamente al lugar en el que yo trabajaba, como si todo estuviera planeado.

Era una de esas ironías de la vida que ciertamente, son difíciles de ignorar.

—Es una coincidencia, créeme, yo no he planeado nada —me excusé, levantando las manos, mostrándome inocente—. Además la que debería estar sorprendida soy yo, jamás pensé que un chico como tu viniera a un lugar como este, acaso, ¿tienes una cita?

—No te equivoques niña, vine por órdenes de mi madre —respondió, con el mismo tono acido que usaba cada vez que se dirigía a mí y yo asentí, sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto—. Necesito cuatro macetas con flores y unas rosas blancas.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tipo de flores quieres?

—Yo que sé —la respuesta que me dio logró arrebatarme una enorme sonrisa y no porque me hablara de forma cortante como solía hacerlo usualmente, sino porque el chico se veía tan perdido, que era evidente su ignorancia respecto al tema de las flores o cualquier cosa que fuera un poco más delicada.

—Si son para tu mamá, deberías esforzarte un poco en pensar qué clase de flores le gustan, por qué lo sabes, ¿no? —Li me miró como si tuviera cara de alíen y yo contuve la carcajada en el momento en que negó con la cabeza, de forma inocente—. En ese caso, yo supongo que éstas le gustarán mucho —me dirigí con pasos lentos hasta la repisa que había ordenado unos días atrás y con entusiasmo señalé una de las macetas del medio. Ésta estaba repleta de peonias y algunas flores de melocotón lograban asomarse entre el montón de pétalos anaranjados—. Son muy bonitas y quedan en cualquier lugar.

—Se parecen mucho a las flores de cerezo —dijo, respingando—. Yo, por lo menos, no quiero nada como eso, podría ser un mal presagio.

—Que yo te desagrade no significa que las flores tengan que llevarla también —Li puso los ojos en blanco ante mi contraataque, pero sin afán de discutir, decidí ignorar su tonto argumento, para dar paso a mis explicaciones respecto al asunto de las flores—. Si no quieres las peonias, puedes llevarte éstas, son crisantemos y lirios azules, son perfectos para espacios pequeños también.

—Me llevo las peonias.

—¿Enserio?, pensé que no te gustaron.

—Si me llevo algo de mi agrado mi madre va a enviarme nuevamente a que las cambie por otra cosa y no pienso regresar —expuso—. Así que apresúrate y dame lo que pedí o de lo contrario tendrás que explicarle a tu padre que gracias a tu ineptitud, llegué tarde a mi cita con él.

—¡Es cierto!, enseguida lo hago —al recordar el detalle de que ese día mi padre se reuniría con Shaoran para la terapia de la semana, decidí dejar de hablar tanto y corrí en la búsqueda de las macetas con peonias y el ramo de rosas blancas que me había pedido nada más llegar.

Una vez estuvo listo todo, el castaño subió las macetas una por una al maletero de la camioneta que estaba estacionada afuera y seguidamente volvió hasta el mostrador, para extenderme un par de billetes que guardé velozmente en la caja registradora.

—Muchas gracias por tu compra —Li no contestó nada, simplemente se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, de forma despreocupada—. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! —el castaño levantó una mano, como siempre lo hacía cada que quería restarle importancia a algo y yo suspiré, rendida.

La carrera que había pegado logró sacar el poco oxigeno que aún quedaba en mis pulmones…

—Ese es un muchacho bastante atractivo mi querida niña, ¿es un prospecto de novio? —la voz de la señora Akiko logró sobresaltarme notablemente y como un reflejo mi cara adquirió la tonalidad de una manzana, una vez tomé forma a su comentario jocoso—. Vengo mirándolos desde que el muchacho entró a la tienda y a mi parecer se ven bastante bien juntos.

—N-no hay nada de eso señora Akiko —expresé, luchando porque la voz no me temblara al hablar—. Él es uno de los pacientes de mi papá al que estoy ayudando, además somos compañeros de clase y créame cuando le digo que no le agrado demasiado como para que pase eso que usted dice.

—Oh querida niña, esas son tonterías —añadió, sonriente—. Dudo mucho que ese muchacho pueda resistirse ante la maravillosa persona que eres, bastará un tiempo para que caiga completamente rendido a tus pies.

—N-no diga esas cosas señora Akiko.

—Sólo espera un poco, el tiempo va a darme la razón —aseguró, con voz firme, como si fuera capaz de ver el futuro—. Por cierto, guardé muy bien la bolsa con chocolates que me diste esta mañana, no te olvides de llevártelos cuando te vayas —la amable mujer caminó fuera de mi vista, luego de notificarme sobre el estatus de mi paquete. Fue entonces que los colores se me subieron aún más al rostro, pues en ese momento recordé el motivo por el que había preparado chocolates para ese día en especial.

Se suponía que iba a agradecerle a Li por lo del dibujo de la clase de artes y aunque no sabía si le gustaban las cosas dulces, era lo único que se me había ocurrido para devolverle un poco el favor por lo que había hecho. Igualmente había tratado de pasar inadvertida durante los días anteriores para que mi presencia no le molestara, pero no creía que eso fuera suficiente agradecimiento, siendo que ahora tenía una excelente nota, gracias a un trabajo que no era capaz de hacer, ni en sueños.

Rápidamente coloqué ambas manos sobre mis mejillas y aspiré hondamente, tratando de olvidar las palabras de la dueña de la floristería.

Porque era más que evidente que Li me detestaba y que yo no tenía ninguna otra intención con él que no fuera ayudarle a ver el mundo de otra manera, así que cualquier comentario respecto a visiones románticas que pudieran tener otras personas y que nos incluyera a nosotros, era total y completamente obsoleta.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

El consultorio del loquero no había cambiado nada desde mi última visita. Lo único nuevo que sobresalía y que hasta apenas me dignaba a notar, era el barco dentro de una botella que estaba sobre el escritorio y que lograba llamar mi atención en gran manera.

Siempre me pareció impresionante que las personas realizaran tal trabajo dentro de un espacio tan reducido. Durante una temporada insistí bastante en mi plan de comprar uno de esos para poder entretenerme en algo, cuando me sentía demasiado aburrido o no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sin embargo, la idea pasó a segundo plano cuando mi padre murió y las cosas se comenzaron a complicar, de tal manera que terminé por olvidarme del asunto, casi de forma permanente.

—¿Te gusta? —para ese momento el doctor Kinomoto ya había tomado su respectivo lugar en el sillón al lado del diván y yo no supe que responder, porque de dar una afirmativa, estaría revelando un dato muy importante de mi vida a un hombre que seguía pareciéndome un completo extraño—. Es complicado hacer uno, sobretodo porque puede tomar tiempo y paciencia, pero el resultado final no deja de ser asombroso.

—Supongo que si —concedí.

—Pues bien, lamento que nuestros planes cambiaran, espero que no te moleste que la cita se adelantara —se disculpó y yo me limité a responder con una negativa—. Perfecto, ¿pudiste terminar con la lectura del libro? —asentí—, y ¿cuál es tu opinión?

—Podría mentir diciendo que no me gustó para nada, pero estoy seguro que es capaz de indagar la verdad, así que no sirve de nada que lo haga.

—Eso quiere decir que fue de tu agrado, ¿cierto?

—Bastante, es una historia muy peculiar y resulta interesante, aunque el final sea un tanto inconcluso —respondí, sin rodeos—. No me quedaron claras muchas cosas y hay otras que simplemente no tienen respuesta.

—El libro está escrito en dos partes Shaoran, es por eso que guardé la continuación para este momento —el hombre se levantó de donde estaba y seguidamente me extendió otro ejemplar de los tantos que estaban en su biblioteca personal—. Como bien sabes el trato que tenemos no puede romperse, así que tendrás que continuar con las terapias cada semana hasta concluir, dentro de algunos meses.

—Lo sé bien y no tengo problema con eso.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste al respecto?, no soy adivino, pero puedo ver que existe un detalle que no te tiene del todo conforme —agaché la mirada hasta la portada del nuevo libro que estaba frente a mí. El titulo era exactamente el mismo, lo único que cambiaba era la imagen de fondo, la cual era completamente opuesta a la de la primera parte. Tenía espinas que se enredaban en las letras y pétalos de rosa secos acumulados en la base.

No pude seguir haciendo mi análisis respectivo sobre lo diferente que podría resultar un libro del otro, cuando reparé en que todavía no respondía la pregunta del terapeuta. Fue ahí donde comencé a preguntarme como podría explicarle que no quería tener a su hija cerca de mí, ni como ayudante de terapias, ni como compañera de clases, ni como nada...

Resultaba bastante incomodo que el loquero y la niñata Kinomoto fueran familia, no sólo porque no podía quejarme como quisiera respecto al asunto que me traía tan molesto, también porque no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle lo que sentía, sin revelar lo mucho que me fastidiaba la presencia de esa chica en mi vida.

Maldición, ¿cómo empezar a decirle?

—¿Es en relación con Sakura? —no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada. El doctor simplemente hizo mención del detalle y yo me volví a verlo, con interés—. Supuse que sería eso, ¿han tenido problemas?

—En lo absoluto —confesé, aunque la afirmación no era del todo cierta—. Honestamente, pienso que no necesito de ningún "compañero de terapias", si voy a seguir con todo esto, me gustaría que fuera sólo con usted, además de que…

—¿Sí?

—No quiero ser grosero, pero su hija y yo no congeniamos en nada —revelé, con la mayor cortesía que pude encontrar dentro de mí—. Somos totalmente opuestos en muchos aspectos y tenemos opiniones diferentes, es por eso que me resulta difícil convivir con ella.

—Entiendo bien —el doctor Kinomoto colocó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, llevando las manos a su barbilla, pensativo—. El convivir con alguien que sea diferente a ti es parte de la terapia, es por eso que escogí a Sakura para que fuera ella quien trabajara contigo, pero si te hace sentir incomodo, supongo que podemos cambiar esa situación por algún otro ejercicio.

—Lamento si estoy provocando molestias con esto.

—En lo absoluto, al contrario, es importante para mi conocer tu opinión al respecto y no es mi intención imponerte algo que te desagrade —el hombre me sonrió de forma autentica, como si nada pasara y yo sentí que un peso enorme era quitado de mis hombros, aunque, extrañamente, no me sentía del todo satisfecho.

Tal vez porque esperaba librarme de las terapias también…

—Mientras pienso en un nuevo ejercicio, me gustaría darte los detalles respecto a la lectura de ese nuevo libro —habló, al tiempo que cambiaba abruptamente de tema—. Está compuesto por veintisiete capítulos, que es el total de sesiones que tendremos a lo largo de los próximos meses. Me gustaría, si no tienes problema, que leyeras un capitulo por cada vez que nos veamos, así podrás darme tu opinión un poco más detallada.

—Y, ¿en qué va a servirme todo esto?

—Vas a darte cuenta al tiempo —dijo, yo asentí, aunque internamente estaba dudando sobre qué tan cierto iba a ser eso—. Por ahora es todo, te veré el próximo domingo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como diga —me levanté del diván sin decir otra cosa y luego de estrechar mi mano con la del doctor finalmente salí del consultorio, dando una ojeada rápida al ejemplar que llevaba en mis manos y que al parecer estaría acompañándome durante bastante tiempo a partir de ahora.

Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando al levantar la mirada me encontré con Sakura Kinomoto, apenas unos pasos adelante. Tenía en su rostro una radiante sonrisa, bastante típica en ella y los brazos escondidos tras su espalda, como si ocultara algo.

—¿Y bien?, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó, pero yo no respondí—. Bueno, si no quieres decirme está bien, sólo vine a decirte que voy a seguir haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte en cuanto pueda con las terapias y que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, aunque no te agrade mucho.

—No es necesario, ya te dije que…

—Sí, ya sé que no necesitas nada de mí y me queda claro, pero pretendo que eso cambie con el tiempo —largué un suspiro, a la par que desviaba la mirada, aunque me vi forzado a hacer contacto visual nuevamente, en el momento en que Kinomoto extendió una pequeña bolsa traslucida con chocolates en su interior—. Y… no te agradecí como debía lo de hace unos días en la clase de arte, tal vez a ti no te parezca importante, pero sentí que debía devolverte el favor que me hiciste con el dibujo.

—Kinomoto… —me quedé sin palabras ante la escena, porque era ahí cuando no encontraba que era lo que podía hacer o como debía reaccionar.

No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era porque de verdad quería agradecerme algo que a mi parecer era insignificante o porque pretendía quedar bien conmigo para ganar después alguna especie de provecho. Sin embargo, al verla, no pude encontrar rastro de falsedad en sus palabras o acciones, por lo que un peso de culpabilidad enorme cayó sobre mis hombros, cuando recordé que, hasta hace unos minutos, le había dicho a su padre que no quería tener nada que ver con ella…

Mierda.

—No es veneno si es lo que piensas —llamó nuevamente, con una sonrisita burlona que preferí ignorar—. Vamos, tómalos —ante la evidente insistencia y sabiendo que no iba a quitármela de encima hasta que no tomara la bolsita con chocolates, finalmente extendí las manos. Kinomoto sonrió abiertamente y luego de darme el presente rio, como si estuviera contenta por algo desconocido.

Fue entonces que la puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse y por ella cruzó el terapeuta, que, al ver a su hija, se apresuró a acercarse hasta donde estábamos.

—Sakura, no esperaba verte aquí —saludó y la chica volvió a sonreír.

—Solo quería visitarte y ver cómo iba todo —explicó—. Además, es parte de mi trabajo venir cada vez que Li lo haga, también es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Sobre eso… —el doctor Kinomoto interrumpió los detalles respecto a la visita de su hija y yo supe que iba a decirle lo acordado hacía apenas unos minutos, no sólo porque su tono de voz cambió a uno algo más serio, también porque me lanzó una breve mirada que me puso en alerta de lo que estaba por venir—. Estuve pensando y no será necesario que…

—Que gastes tu tiempo viniendo aquí, cuando podemos hablar de las terapias en otro lado —el terapeuta se giró para verme con renovada intriga y yo sentí que un repentino nerviosismo me atacaba—. Si quieres saber, creo que lo de la compañera de terapia si puede ser una buena idea, pero con… moderación.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —Kinomoto me lanzó una mirada asombrada, pero yo no fui capaz de responder a su pregunta. Me sentía fuera de lugar y completamente perdido en una especie de limbo mental del que no lograba salir y era evidente, porque ni yo estaba entendiendo que diablos era lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con mi vida?

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Shaoran se había ido hacia aproximadamente diez minutos. Desde entonces, había pasado a sentarme frente al escritorio de madera vieja que mi padre tenía en su consultorio y él, desde su sitio al otro lado, escribía datos desconocidos en una libreta, donde guardaba todos los progresos que hacía con cada uno de sus pacientes.

Me causaba mucha curiosidad que él siguiera teniendo ese tipo de hábitos tan arcaicos, por así decirlo. Podía ser que estuviera siendo insolente al decir que mi padre no estaba aprovechando los beneficios que la tecnología ofrecía hoy día, pero de igual modo tampoco podía juzgarlo u obligarlo a que llevara sus registros a un documento digital, porque de sobra sabía que él estaba más familiarizado con las cosas a la antigua y prefería el papel antes que un computador, el cual fácilmente podría estropearse por algún fallo, virus o vaso de agua desparramado por accidente.

La imagen me pareció un tanto graciosa, más no me permití reírme; papá estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo, que me parecía una falta de respeto interrumpir su serenidad de aquella manera…

—Muy bien, creo que esto ya quedo —mi padre guardó la libreta, junto con algunos otros papeles que tenía regados por ahí y casi enseguida levantó la mirada para verme—. Por lo que vi, todo parece indicar que has conseguido acercarte un poco a Shaoran, ¿cierto?

—Ha sido difícil, pero en estos últimos días pude hablar un poco con él —respondí—. Es un chico muy serio, no es común verlo rodeado de personas e incluso llegó a decirme que prefiere la soledad a tener compañía.

—Entiendo —dijo, mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo de su silla y miraba hacia el techo—. Su madre, la señora Ieran Li, me dijo que es común que se meta en peleas, ¿le has visto en alguna recientemente?

—No, para nada —hablé, ligeramente escandalizada por el comentario—. Aunque, si soy completamente honesta, hasta hace poco estuvo cerca de tener un problema con uno de nuestros compañeros del instituto, Hayato Igarashi.

—¿Es ese muchacho que te invitó a salir en una ocasión? —mi padre volvió a verme con renovada intriga y yo sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro, de pura vergüenza—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Digamos que fue más culpa mía que de él —me encogí un poco sobre mi asiento, sin atreverme a mirar a los ojos a mi papá. Fujitaka no pareció reaccionar de forma negativa ante mi confesión, aunque su rostro seguía a la expectativa—. Igarashi es un chico bastante molesto en ocasiones, me topé con él cuando estaba con Li en clase de artes y creo que se le hizo fácil comenzar a fastidiar un poco.

—¿Shaoran te defendió de ese muchacho?

—N-no en realidad —tartamudee, sintiendo que un repentino nerviosismo abordaba mi ser, en el mismo instante en que mi padre había hecho mención de la palabra "defender"—. Sus intenciones tal vez no estaban dirigidas en ayudarme del todo, él estaba molesto por lo del reporte de hace unos días y la oportunidad de desquitarse estaba a la vista.

—Y ¿lo hizo?

—Lo convencí de que se retirara y poco después Igarashi se fue, todo quedó en un simple enfrentamiento de palabras —narré—. Tal vez no conozca a Shaoran del todo, pero lo que pasó me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que él solo este defendiéndose, es decir, no creo que tenga intenciones de meterse en problemas de forma deliberada, es más como…

—Un muchacho que quiere vivir tranquilo, tan sencillo como eso —interrumpió, todavía sin dejar de mirarme con mucha atención de por medio—.Voy a hablar un poco más con Shaoran, pero, por otro lado, creo que debes tener más cuidado en la forma en la que te relacionas con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Al ser su compañera de terapia, tu trabajo se limita únicamente a convivir con él como lo harías con cualquier otro compañero de clase, con charlas breves, sin invadir demasiado su espacio personal —explicó, con calma—. El objetivo de esto es que me des algunos detalles que yo no puedo ver; su comportamiento en el instituto, el cómo se relaciona con otras personas y si con el paso del tiempo notas algún cambio en él, pero nada más.

—Y es lo que hago.

—¿Estás segura? —me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de dar una afirmativa con la cabeza—. Pues bien, si está todo claro, me agrada saber que Shaoran no es como tal un chico problemático, pero aun así, quiero que tengas muy presente esos objetivos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —mi padre hablaba como siempre con tranquilidad, haciendo uso de ese tono de voz lleno de dulzura que estaba presente de forma habitual durante nuestras conversaciones, sin importar que tan serio fuera el tema que estábamos abordando; pese a que este, en particular, me estaba causando un sentimiento difícil de analizar.

Yo por mi parte no sentía que existiera algo diferente respecto a mi trato con Shaoran y viceversa.

Estaba completamente de acuerdo en que tal vez me había pasado un poco con lo del "espacio personal", considerando lo empeñada que estuve en andar tras él de forma constante los últimos días. Sin embargo, todo lo que había hecho nos estaba llevando ahora hasta ese punto, donde él parecía aceptar un poco más lo del asunto de las terapias y lentamente iba abriéndose a la posibilidad de convivir un poco más conmigo.

Tal vez mi padre tenía razón en decir que no debo tener un trato más allá de lo enteramente "profesional" con él, pero tampoco es fácil decir que voy pasar de todo y actuar de una forma tan superficial y vacía, siendo que el asunto que involucra a Shaoran, su personalidad y sus reacciones, me provoca tanta intriga, que hasta cierto punto se me hace muy complicado mantenerme al margen.

Solté un suspiro a la nada, antes de virar mi atención al barco decorativo que mi padre tenía sobre su escritorio y que habíamos armado juntos…

No tenía idea de que tan difícil iba a ser no involucrarme demasiado con Li, pero era más que obvio que debía intentarlo, sin importar que tantos pensamientos confusos llegaran a mi cabeza o las ganas que tuviera yo por seguir investigando cosas que no eran de mi interés.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Han pasado 84 años…

Debo decir que me siento muy avergonzada de que esta actualización llegue tan tarde. En mi legítima defensa he de decir que estuve excesivamente ocupada con la Universidad, mi carrera es muy demandante, así que el tiempo para escribir escaseaba y la inspiración tampoco ayudó demasiado.

Estuve muy cerca de eliminar esta historia hasta hace unos días al no encontrar más inspiración para continuarla, sin embargo una personita me hizo cambiar de opinión y es por eso que aquí estoy ahora, con energías nuevas para concluir con ella y no dejarla en el olvido, además de que le he tomado un cariño bastante particular como para suprimirla así como así.

A aquellas personas que lean, quiero agradecerles su tiempo. El que se tomen unos minutos para saber de qué va esta historia es algo que aprecio demasiado.

Ya extrañaba estar por aquí con historias, así que espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sin más que escribir, gracias por leer hasta aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye.


	7. Violencia innecesaria

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_

* * *

 _ **Cerezo Agridulce**_

 _ **Capítulo séptimo**_

 _ **Violencia innecesaria.**_

* * *

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Mi padre se había pasado el resto de la noche muy pensativo. Desde que habíamos regresado de su consultorio, luego de mantener esa breve charla sobre Li, se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral bastante inusual en él y yo, a pesar de sentirme con curiosidad respecto al asunto, no me atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente en aquellos cruciales momentos; tal vez porque no quería obtener una respuesta negativa o algún tipo de sorpresa desagradable.

Además de que ya habían quedado claros varios puntos entre nosotros y no me parecía una excelente idea seguir indagando en un tema que, sin importar lo que pasara, seguía causándome un interés descomunal.

Desde que conocí a Shaoran, incluso desde mucho antes de la propuesta de papá y las terapias, por mi mente se paseó la idea de investigar qué clase de acontecimiento horrible se escondía detrás de su personalidad tan fría y distante con todos. No lo conocía por completo y tampoco era como si pudiera leer a través de su mente para encontrarle solución a los enigmas de su personalidad, pero podía garantizar que en su interior, muy en el fondo, se encontraba un sentimiento de bondad reprimido, porque aunque él se encargara de hacer parecer que era un villano, para mi resultaba casi como un hecho que no podía ser una mala persona.

Me lo había demostrado durante la clase de artes, y yo no pretendía dar marcha atrás en cuanto a mi investigación y mis intentos por hacer que ese chico lograra ver las cosas buenas de la vida.

Que aunque son pocas, existen.

Para cuando el sol hizo su aparición de nuevo y el cantar de las avecillas que se posaban todas las mañanas sobre mi ventana logró despertarme, me dispuse a levantarme para ir al instituto y enfrentar los retos de mí día a día.

Había ganado bastante terreno con Li durante la noche anterior y me agradaba un montón saber que, aunque no lo había admitido abiertamente, el chico castaño había dejado de pensar en el asunto de la compañera de terapias como una idea terrible y repulsiva.

Seguía sin tener una idea de cuál de todos los escenarios existentes podrían llevarme a dar el siguiente paso para volverme su amiga, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no podía, ni debía, darme el lujo de desperdiciar la oportunidad que me estaba presentando su reciente aprobación; porque si bien no dejaba que me acercara por completo, tampoco me rechazaba y hasta cierto punto, me daba una mínima libertad para hacer algunos planes que lograrían ayudarme bastante.

Pese a que, aún ahora, seguía en mi ese terrible sentimiento contrastante, respecto a las indicaciones que me había dado papá, en cuanto a mi relación personal con él…

—¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? —cuando logré volver a la realidad, donde mi cuerpo estaba presente dentro del salón de clases, contemplé con curiosidad un par de ojos amatistas que me miraban con cierta diversión. Tomoyo estaba al frente de mi pupitre, sosteniendo una cámara de video nueva y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que su radiante sonrisa podía deberse a aquel artículo tan particular.

—Un poco —respondí, riendo—. Esa cámara se ve muy costosa, pero parece ser una excelente compra para alguien tan meticulosa como tú.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo es —comentó y yo volví a reír, está vez al notar como sus ojos se iluminaban, con mucha emoción contenida en ellos—. Mi madre me ayudó a escogerla ayer por la tarde durante las compras del mes y yo quedé encantada, tiene tantas opciones, detalles y ajustes que me he enamorado y ahora agradezco al estúpido brillo labial.

—Y pensar que antes lo odiabas, tal vez sea cierto ese dicho que habla sobre el odio y el amor… o algo así.

—"Del odio nace el amor", querida —corrigió, sabionda—. Hablando de eso, ¿qué ha pasado con Li?, hasta donde me quedé, ibas a presentarte a la terapia ayer y me siento algo indignada porque no me contaras los detalles en cuanto regresaste a tu casa, por la noche.

—Es cierto —dije, recordando la promesa que había hecho e ignorando un poco el comentario de amor que, sin temor a equivocarme, iba enfocado hacia mí—. Todo estuvo un poco extraño, pero bien, es decir, digamos que gané un poco de confianza con Shaoran y ahora parece que la idea de la compañera de terapias no le parece tan mala.

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza—. En ese caso me da mucho gusto por ti, aunque todavía no comprendo que pudo haber sucedido con Li como para que cambiara de opinión tan rápido y de esa forma tan drástica.

—Tal vez sea porque lo soborné con chocolates —bromeé y al instante Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida—. No es lo que parece en realidad, es sólo que quería agradecerle por lo del dibujo para la clase de artes y me pareció buena idea darle un presente.

—Claro —afirmó—. Sakura, entiendo muy bien que tú eres una persona encantadora, pero te repito que me parece que te estás tomando muchas molestias por este caso en particular, ¿Li te atrae sentimentalmente o algo?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Tomoyo! —me escandalicé, acalorada—. Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es ayudarlo y ya y en realidad no estoy tomándome molestias de nada, hice con él lo que podía haber hecho con cualquiera que me haga un favor como el de regalarme un trabajo perfecto.

—Por esta vez voy a dejar el tema así y fingiré que te creo —suspiré pesadamente, al tiempo que rolaba los ojos—. Lo que me interesa ahora es que me prometas que irás conmigo este fin de semana a comprar las telas para nuestros kimonos.

—¿Kimonos? —pregunté, sintiendo que de pronto me había perdido en una conversación que parecía haber cambiado extrañamente de rumbo—. ¿Para qué queremos kimonos?

—Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, tal parece que me han cambiado de amiga —renegó ella, pero yo ladeé la cabeza, todavía sin entender—. El festival del templo, este fin de semana, ¿significa algo para ti?

—¡Es cierto! —como si de un interruptor se tratase, las neuronas en mi cerebro comenzaron a hacer sinapsis y me llevaron directamente a la información que poseía respecto a la festividad. Habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente que el dato se eliminó por completo de mi lista de cosas importantes y sin quererlo quedó relegado a los asuntos que no vale la pena recordar—. Siento tanto haberlo olvidado, es sólo que…

—Sí, sí, tu nueva vida te ha absorbido demasiado —dijo y yo sonreí, nerviosa—. Pero en fin, el punto es que ya te lo he recordado y que, como comprenderás, cada vez tengo menos tiempo para tomarte medidas, confeccionar el kimono, comprar la tela y…

—Sobre eso —llamé, interrumpiendo la lista de planes de mi amiga, quien terminó lanzándome una mirada de desconcierto—. Vas a querer matarme por lo que voy a decirte pero… creo que este año no iré al festival en el templo Tsukimine.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —el grito de Tomoyo recorrió el salón de clases completo y varios de nuestros compañeros giraron sus cabezas para mirarnos, aunque todo parecía indicar que a Daidouji le importaba poco menos que nada el ser objeto de atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Estaba mirándome de una manera tan severa, que por un momento sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Tranquilízate, por favor, es sólo que…

—Estás empezando a preocuparme Sakura, de verdad —acusó, sin siquiera permitir que terminara de explicar nada—. Hemos ido a ese festival cada año desde que somos unas niñas, tu eres la primera en decirme lo emocionada que está al respecto y ahora, ¿me dices que no irás?, simplemente no puedo entenderlo.

—Yo sé que es algo difícil de entender pero, ese día seguramente estaré ocupada con trabajo y, honestamente no tengo mucho ánimo de asistir —revelé, con una mini sonrisa—. Además, tengo entendido que hace poco Eriol te dijo que quería ir contigo, ¿no es así?, seguramente te divertirás muchísimo más si yo no estoy ahí haciendo mal tercio.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora y tampoco puedes decir que estaré mejor sin ti, nunca —alegó, tomando su asiento a un lado del mío y extendiendo sus manos, suaves y delicadas, para que yo las tomara—. Tal vez puedas engañar a otros con ese discurso, pero a mí no, sabes perfectamente que no puedes mentirme y no quisiera pensarlo, pero si esto tiene que ver con que sucedió hace un año, de verdad me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

—Yo… —para el momento en que quise responder sobre los verdaderos motivos que me llevaban a tomar una decisión como esa, mis ojos lograron enfocar a Shaoran, quien ya se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la puerta y había empezado a avanzar en dirección a su asiento, el cual quedaba justamente tras de mi—. Hablaremos de esto después, ¿sí? —Tomoyo pareció comprender mi indirecta, pero aun así se le notaba en el rostro lo terriblemente insatisfecha que estaba, respecto al dialogo que habíamos mantenido recientemente.

Yo sabía que estaba preocupándola, pero no era algo que causara de forma intencional. Podía ser que tuviera razón en decir que mis actos estaban relacionados con el pasado, pero eso era algo que tampoco podía evitar del todo, porque aunque estuviera tratando de olvidarlo día tras día, la sombra de lo sucedido continuaba persiguiéndome constantemente, como un fantasma.

Los recuerdos eran la peor de las armas que tenía en contra. Se trataba de algo que por más que había intentado no podía suprimir y, aunque seguía en mi papel de querer hacer de cuenta como que nada pasaba, dentro mío persistía ese mismo atisbo de tristeza y decepción, que surgió por causa de un sentimiento horrible que para ahora estaba a punto de extinguirse…

Pero que de igual modo había dejado una huella permanente en mi memoria y corazón.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —hice a un lado mis meditaciones internas sobre emociones personales y decidí que era mejor seguir adelante con los propósitos que ya tenía marcados.

El chico al frente pasó de largo sin responder mi saludo y yo simplemente me quede mirando a la nada, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

No supe si le pareció extraño, tampoco si se quedó esperando a que me girara para verle e insistir en que me regalara un "buenos días" de vuelta, lo único que atiné a hacer en un momento como ese fue quedarme viendo hacia la nada, mientras entrelazaba mis manos por debajo del pupitre y las apretujaba de tal modo, que luego de unos segundos comenzaron a dolerme los dedos.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal de nuevo, pero así como tenía claro eso, también lo estaba el hecho de que dependía únicamente de mí que todo siguiera su curso y dejara de afectarme de esa manera.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Había pasado la noche en vela sin poder dormir como usualmente lo hacía y era esa sensación de desespero y furia, que quedaba después del insomnio, lo que me volvía más insufrible de lo normal y hacía que no quisiera ver ni escuchar a nadie.

La culpa de eso la tenía, como ya venía siendo costumbre, la pesada de Kinomoto y sus malditas buenas intenciones. Porque en el momento en que logré llegar a casa, luego de la estúpida terapia con el doctor Fujitaka, comencé a recriminarme y a insultarme mil y un veces por haber dejado escapar la oportunidad de lograr que la niñata esa se alejara de mí y terminara de molestarme con sus estúpidos consejos de chica inteligente y buena.

Todavía estaba pensando en que carajos podría haberme pasado por la cabeza en aquellos momentos. Me había echado para atrás de la forma más increíble del mundo y la prueba de que no era nada común en mi hacer algo como eso, estaba en el rostro desencajado del terapeuta, que igual me había mirado con cara de no comprender ni jota del asunto.

Y claro, porque si yo estuviera en sus zapatos creería que mi actitud era de un completo bipolar desequilibrado, sobretodo porque minutos antes me había estado quejando sobre cuestiones de incompatibilidad y demás mierdas que, para variar, me había dejado en el olvido en el instante en que la castaña hizo acto de presencia en el consultorio de su padre, con aquella bolsita traslucida llena de chocolates y esa radiante sonrisa que parecía estar tatuada en su rostro de forma permanente.

Era como si me hubiera comprado y yo, por supuesto, había caído redondito en su puto juego macabro y de doble sentido que al final no lograba comprender, porque seguía sin captar cual era el principal motivo que la orillaba a tratar de "ayudarme", metiéndose en mi vida de esa forma tan particular, descarada y desesperante.

Yo no necesitaba ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de una niña tan torpe e idiota, estaba bien de la forma en la que quisieran verlo todos, mi madre incluida, y no pretendía que otras personas ajenas a mi vida se inmiscuyeran en ella para tratar de hacer algo a lo que no le veía ningún caso.

Todo el puto mundo se podía ir a la mierda, yo sólo quería que me dejaran tranquilo…

Me recargué sobre una de las paredes del edificio principal y miré hacia el lugar en el que toda esa maldita locura había comenzado. El receso no me estaba ayudando en nada a calmar mi histeria y rememorar los hechos que me llevaron hasta esa encrucijada sólo lograba hacer que mi furia aumentara y que las ganas de escaparme a algún recóndito lugar del universo se volvieran más fuertes.

Mi vida se había convertido en un juego extraño en el que no lograba ganar y mucho menos juntar piezas para poder resolver los enigmas o transformarlos en algo positivo para mí.

Y la culpa de eso la tenía esa maldita niña, como siempre.

—La última vez que te vi no te mirabas tan terrible —viré mi atención hacia mi costado derecho, en donde quedaba la puerta de entrada hacia uno de los pasillos principales del instituto.

Levanté una ceja con renovada intriga y al instante cerré los ojos, suspirando pesadamente.

—Si vienes a fastidiar te recomiendo que te largues —insté y el chico a mi lado sonrió, como si acabara de contarle un buen chiste—. Eres idiota, ¿cierto?

—Me parece muy peculiar tu forma de entablar charla con otras personas, pero tampoco me molesta —confesó, yo rolé los ojos, con impaciencia—. En realidad vine porque quería invitarte a uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad hoy por la noche, el dueño es amigo mío, así que no tendremos ningún problema.

—Es lunes —dije, resaltando lo obvio, pero el chico de lentes se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia—. Para ser parte del consejo estudiantil eres bastante idiota Hiraguizawa, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que si vienes con resaca al instituto, lo más probable es que te lleves una buena por ello.

—No soy de los que se embriagan, pero para eso siempre hay soluciones —iba a responder que no me interesaba en lo absoluto su propuesta, cuando en un rápido movimiento el sujeto sacó de uno de los bolsillos del saco del uniforme un par de papeles, los mismos que contemplé sin mucho interés de por medio.

Me extendió uno para que lo mirara mejor y en cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos me di cuenta de lo que se trataba su "solución".

—¿Te dedicas a falsificar justificantes de ausencia? —pregunté sarcástico y él rio, divertido.

—Es más un pasatiempo y no lo hago siempre, sólo cuando en verdad quiero darme algunos lujos en compañía y realmente no me cuesta nada —aclaró—. Tengo amigos de distintos grupos y no es sospechoso para nadie, en dos años nunca me han delatado y espero que continúe así.

—No soy ningún soplón si es lo que piensas —contesté, comprendiendo hacia donde iba el comentario—. Y si vamos a esas, tus métodos de persuasión también me parecen muy particulares.

—Puede que lo sean —concedió—. ¿Y bien?, ya te diste cuenta que no hay ningún problema, así que puedes responder ahora a mi propuesta —medité un poco sobre la idea y desvié la mirada hacia el papel que seguía sosteniendo entre mis manos. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que clandestinamente puse un pie en un bar, y aunque no solía beber hasta embriagarme, como muchos, tampoco me desagradaba salir y rodearme del ambiente que mejor me iba, pues mientras estás en un lugar como ese, puedes pasar el tiempo solo, en tanto los otros se ocupan de sus asuntos, sin molestarte.

—Seguro —respondí y Hiraguizawa sonrió, triunfante.

—Perfecto, te enviaré los detalles a tu celular —iba a preguntar como carajo tenía el número, cuando me di cuenta que no hacía falta en realidad, era evidente que lo había conseguido a través de su "poder"—. Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió sin decir otra cosa y yo me quedé en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada.

Suspiré otra vez, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya durante el día y luego de guardar el justificante de ausencia me despegué de la pared en la que había estado recargado, dándome vuelta para entrar por la puerta que daba al pasillo, con el propósito de regresar al aula de clases.

Esa era mi intención, hasta que una chica castaña hizo acto de presencia y luego de empujarme sutilmente me sacó hasta el lugar en el que antes estaba.

La miré con mi mejor cara de asesino.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté al instante, fastidiado.

—De verdad que no te entiendo para nada Shaoran —reclamó, sin rodeos y yo levanté una ceja, sin entender a qué iba el discurso—. Dices que no quieres relacionarte con nadie y te quejas de todo el mundo, pero por lo que acabo de escuchar, parece que la idea de salir con otras personas no te es del todo desagradable.

—De todas las cosas en las que eres especialista, no creí que escuchar conversaciones ajenas fuera una de ellas —señalé y ella se sonrojó, al sentirse en evidencia—. Y tal vez tengas razón en algo, no me es del todo desagradable si las personas en cuestión son del tipo que se mantienen al margen de la vida de otros y no se meten en lo que no les importa.

—Entiendo bien que no te agrado mucho, pero ayer dijiste que…

—Eso lo dije por compromiso con tu padre —interrumpí—. La única verdad aquí es que le dije todo lo que siento respecto a ti y al tema de la estúpida compañera de terapias, le dije que no te soporto y que no te quiero cerca de mí porque eres una completa molestia —Kinomoto me miró con sorpresa por lo que acababa de decirle, como si no se lo creyera, aunque, por otro lado, yo ya comenzaba a sentirme un tanto más liberado.

Desvió la mirada hacia algún punto inexistente que quedaba en el piso y luego de pensárselo un poco volvió a verme, con cierta duda reflejada en su rostro.

—Si eso fue lo que paso, no entiendo porque accediste a continuar trabajando conmigo, si ya habías hablado con mi padre —dijo—, y ya sé que no soy de tu agrado, lo he sabido desde el primer día que nos conocimos, pero sigo sin entender cuál es la verdadera razón de eso.

—¿Te parece poco que te metas en mi vida cuando no te lo he pedido? —pregunté y ella retrocedió—. Estoy harto de ti y de tu maldita sonrisa hipócrita, de que quieras hacer obras de caridad conmigo y que te metas en todo cuanto hago, no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie, entiéndelo de una vez —Kinomoto comenzó a hacer algunas muecas enseguida, como si quisiera decir algo que no se atrevía, porque simplemente no podía salir de su garganta. La contemplé con burla un segundo, antes de que me atreviera a avanzar, para seguir por mi lado y dejarla ahí, sola, con sus tontas ideas que contrastaban tanto con las mías y solían fastidiarme hasta el punto en que terminaba insultándola por ello.

Y estaba cerca de pasar a un lado, cuando levantó el brazo y con él me impidió nuevamente el paso.

—Sé que no necesitas mi ayuda, que eres autosuficiente y que sabes cuidarte solo, pero lo que no puedo permitir es que digas que soy una hipócrita cuando ni siquiera me conoces bien —reclamó y yo bufé, hastiado—. Yo también estoy cansada de que me insultes todo el tiempo y que cada vez que intento acercarme me alejes como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo peor.

—Entonces deja de hacerlo y lárgate.

—El problema es que no quiero hacerlo —confesó, mientras yo quedaba de piedra—. Aunque te esfuerces por decir que me odias y quieras dar la imagen de chico malo, al que no le afecta nada, yo sé que no eres así en realidad y eso es sólo una máscara para cubrir tu verdadera personalidad.

—¿Enserio? —pregunté, con sarcasmo.

—No eres una mala persona Shaoran —soltó de pronto, ante mi sorpresa—. Y podrás hacerle creer a todos lo contrario, pero a mí no —sin decir otra cosa salió corriendo de vuelta al interior del edificio principal, mientras en mi cabeza se formaban millones de preguntas sin responder y me quedaba como un completo idiota en el mismo lugar, sin moverme.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Tomoyo se había pasado el resto de las horas de clase haciéndome preguntas y yo, como podía, trataba de evadirlas hasta el punto en que opté por decirle que no era buen momento para hablar.

No quería tocar el tema de la mañana y tampoco me apetecía recordar lo sucedido con Shaoran y esas palabras tan horribles que me había dicho; mientras me hacía ver que realmente no había ganado nada de terreno con él y lo que parecía ser un avance entre nosotros, era una simple ilusión que yo me empeñaba en mantener de una forma un tanto obsesiva, sólo porque no encontraba qué otra cosa más hacer para que dejara de ser tan reacio respecto a mi cercanía o a entablar cualquier tipo de conversación conmigo.

Pero tampoco quería seguir pensando en eso, porque me hacía mucho mal continuar analizando las cosas de aquella forma tan intensa. Había tomado la firme decisión de volverme a casa sin hacer más por el momento y aunque sabía que Tomoyo estaba horriblemente consternada con mi actitud, por ahora lo que más me apetecía era estar sola.

Para distraerme, para recordar el pasado, para sentirme a gusto, para lo que sea…

Pero sola.

Masajee mi nuca cuando sentí que ya era demasiado de estar dándole vueltas a algo que por el momento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Cerré los ojos un par de segundos, permitiendo que mis parpados descansaran brevemente y acto seguido observé mi casillero como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Y es que por más que quería sacarlo de mi cerebro, el tema de Li y todo lo que tenía que ver con él volvía de forma inevitable a plantarse en mis pensamientos, enredándose de tal forma que me era imposible ignorarlo. Todavía seguía sin creer que Hiraguizawa pudiera tener el tipo de personalidad que a Shaoran parecía agradarle y estaba aún más sorprendida de que estuviera dispuesto a salir con él, en una de sus muchas parrandas nocturnas de las que solía enterarme en días posteriores, cuando me daba cuenta que faltaban justificantes de ausencia en la sala de consejo.

Tal vez era eso en lo que no era compatible con él, porque yo no me veía saliendo por las noches a un bar repleto de gente extraña y desconocida, y aunque Li dijera lo contrario y mostrara su faceta tan conocida de chico rebelde, tampoco podía imaginarlo a él en un lugar como ese, porque muchas veces me había expresado su deseo por estar completamente solo, sin que nadie lo molestara o invadiera su espacio personal.

¿Podría ser una especie de actitud de escape?

Agaché la mirada hasta mis zapatillas, hice un par de malabares para poder calzármelas y estuve a punto de cerrar el casillero, de no ser porque un repentino estruendo me alertó de la presencia de alguien más.

Hayato Igarashi se encontraba a un lado mío, con el brazo derecho estirado, recargado de una forma muy extraña sobre la superficie metálica de los casilleros contiguos, mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con el suyo, de tal modo que podía sentir su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca, moviendo tranquilamente algunos mechones de mi cabello.

Me sentí tan incómoda con el acercamiento, que de inmediato retrocedí, apartándome algunos centímetros, lo suficiente como para atraer su mirada divertida y arrancar un par de risas de satisfacción que no compartí para nada, pues no encontraba qué de divertido podría haber en una situación como esa.

—Linda Sakura, ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? ―Igarashi se acercó nuevamente, pero yo estaba decidida a no dejarle avanzar más, por lo que mantuve abierta la puerta de mi casillero y fingí que buscaba algo interesante entre la pila de cosas inservibles que solía guardar.

―Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

―Me doy cuenta que si ―no quise mirarlo a la cara, por temor a ver en su rostro alguno de esos gestos de lascivia que solía lanzar a las chicas, cuando las veía caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos. Era tan obvio que Igarashi era un sujeto tan perverso y horrible, que no me quedaba la más mínima duda de que tipo de intenciones podía llegar a tener conmigo―. He estado buscándote, pero últimamente estás muy desaparecida.

―He estado ocupada ―respondí con simpleza, todavía sin sacar mis manos del interior del casillero.

―Tengo algunos problemas en clase de lenguaje y me han dicho por ahí que tú eres excelente en la materia ―dijo―. Que te parece si nos reunimos después de clases para que me asesores, seguramente aprenderé más contigo que con la aburrida profesora.

―Es una lástima escuchar eso, pero yo ya estoy ayudando a alguien con las lecciones ―respondí, sin estar dispuesta a seguir escuchando sus vagos intentos de conquista―. Espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda ayudarte… ―cerré el casillero de sopetón y le sonreí falsamente antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida. Estaba esperando que eso fuera suficiente para alejarlo de mí y mantenerlo al margen un buen rato, además de que su presencia ya había logrado incomodarme lo suficiente como para seguir soportándolo durante más tiempo…

Pero me equivoqué.

Repentinamente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi muñeca derecha, resultado de un agarre excesivamente violento de parte de Hayato. Sus dedos me apretujaban de tal forma que por un momento temí que pudiera fracturarme la mano y aunque internamente estaba que me moría de miedo, no me permití hacer ningún gesto que lo evidenciara, tal vez porque estaba más concentrada en el dolor físico, que en cualquier tipo de emoción negativa.

—Es el estúpido de Li, ¿verdad? —reclamó y yo lo miré, con enojo—. Para ser presidenta del consejo eres bastante tonta, hermosa Sakura. No sé qué de interesante puede tener ese imbécil, pero te aseguro que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, yo puedo mejorarla y darte mucho más.

—Shaoran no es ningún estúpido y lo que me interese o no, es cosa mía —espeté, a pesar de que la muñeca estaba doliéndome horrores y mis dedos ya comenzaban a entumirse ante la falta de circulación sanguínea—. Suéltame ya.

—Ya he sufrido bastantes rechazos de tu parte, y está vez no me voy a ir con una respuesta negativa.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso porque es lo único que vas a recibir de mí, nada —estaba siendo terriblemente inconsciente ante la situación y lo sabía. En lugar de calmar las aguas y actuar de una forma más inteligente, mi instinto me hacía reaccionar de esa manera y decir una serie de palabras que más que ayudar, sólo lograban empeorar la situación.

Pero es que tampoco me sentía con la capacidad de dejar que se saliera con la suya y me viera en un estado de debilidad, mucho menos cuando estaba Shaoran en medio y se empeñaba en compararse con él como si fuera mejor, siendo que un patán de su calaña jamás llegaría a estar a la altura de lo que Li era.

Igarashi enfureció aún más con lo dicho y lo manifestó en el momento en que incremento la fuerza de sus manos, con el único propósito de continuar lastimando fuertemente mi muñeca derecha. Ésta vez estaba consiguiendo que yo me encogiera de dolor y que sin desearlo dejara escapar un gemido lastimero de mi boca.

Me dolía. Dolía mucho. Pero no quería doblegarme ante él; el poco orgullo que guardaba en mi interior me lo impedía, de una forma tan sobrenatural que era incapaz de contener.

Y de pronto, volví a sentir un tirón, pero está vez era de parte de una persona distinta. Ese alguien había empujado tan fuerte a Igarashi, que lo había hecho estrellarse contra los casilleros a su espalda. El golpe le tomó tan de sorpresa, que no tuvo otra opción más que soltarme y yo, desde mi sitio, contemplé con asombro que la persona delante de mí era…

—Shaoran...

—¡Siempre metiéndote en donde no te llaman! —Igarashi se incorporó luego de mirarle con un sentimiento de odio renovado, pero eso parecía no importarle a Li en lo absoluto. Él se acercó tan rápidamente que me fue imposible detenerlo y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba sosteniendo a Hayato del cuello, de tal modo que incluso lo levantó del piso, un par de centímetros.

—Te has salvado ya muchas veces, hijo de puta —habló, con rabia—. No sabes la satisfacción que me va a dar romperte ese brazo, ahora que no hay nadie que pueda defenderte —Igarashi estaba asustado, podía verlo en su mirada, sin importar cuanto quisiera disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos, haciendo un montonal de muecas extrañas que sólo él podía ser capaz de entender.

Shaoran lo soltó unos segundos, más el gusto no le duró lo suficiente. No paso mucho cuando le tomó del brazo y esta vez comenzó a retorcérselo por detrás de la espalda, en un movimiento rápido que apenas pude mirar. Hayato empezó a quejarse de dolor, pero Li parecía contento con lo que veía. No tenía la más mínima intención de parar; estaba muy dispuesto a fracturarle el brazo y por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, seguramente lo conseguiría pronto...

Dios, no.

—¡Shaoran, detente! —me interpuse entre ellos, colocando una mano en el pecho de Li y la otra sobre aquella que sostenía el brazo de Igarashi—. No vale la pena, escúchame, todo el trabajo que estás haciendo se va a ir a la basura si haces esto, por favor…

—No te metas, Kinomoto.

—Shaoran, por favor, esto no debe ser así, hazlo por ti, si algún profesor de guardia viene, te expulsaran, todo acabara mal —los ojos ámbares de él me miraron de refilón, entiendo de a poco las posibles consecuencias que habría si alguien llegaba a verlo en esa situación. Sus antecedentes no le ayudarían, por el contrario, terminarían perjudicándolo aún más, y yo lo que menos quería, en un momento como ese, era verlo metido en un problema de tan grandes proporciones, con consecuencias tan altas.

No me lo perdonaría tampoco…

Luego de un par de minutos que se volvieron eternos, Shaoran finalmente deshizo el agarre y le concedió la libertad a Igarashi. El chico dio un par de traspiés y seguidamente se volvió a mirarnos, con un sentimiento de rencor profundo llenándole el cuerpo.

—Sí, Li, hazle caso a tu amiguita, escóndete detrás de ella —se burló, con todo el descaro y el cinismo del mundo, queriendo hacer gala de una valentía que evidentemente escaseaba dentro de él y que logró hacer que mi sangre hirviera—. No eres más que eso, nunca podrás hacerme nada y lo sa… —no supe qué clase de sentimiento se introdujo en mi cuerpo de una forma tan penetrante que me fue imposible dominarlo; de pronto mis pies se movieron por si solos, como en automático y sin pensarlo terminé propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a Igarashi, el mismo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y retroceder algunos pasos.

La mano empezó a dolerme horrible al segundo siguiente, pero suponía que no se comparaba a lo que él parecía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Se notaba perfectamente su indignación al darse cuenta que una chica de mi talla le había golpeado de esa manera, pero a mí no me quedaba duda alguna de que lo merecía y más aún cuando vi como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a descender sobre su cara, yendo de su nariz hasta su boca.

Y es que estaba tan, tan, tan enfadada, que la gloriosa victoria me sabia igual a uno de los tantos dulces que me gustaban y que en múltiples ocasiones solía ofrecer a mis compañeros de clase, por mera amabilidad…

—Tú deberías estar agradecido, de no ser por mí, este chico al que llamas cobarde te habría mandado al hospital de un golpe —grité—. Te sugiero que te mantengas muy alejado de nosotros, porque la próxima vez no lo detendré y vas a terminar respirando por un tubo en la cama de una clínica cercana, ¡ahora lárgate!

—Esto no se va a quedar así…

—¡Para lo que me importa! —Igarashi salió corriendo como un auténtico cobarde luego de eso y yo lo seguí un par centímetros, sólo para gritarte otras tantas cosas que se me olvidaron posteriormente, nada más avanzar.

Shaoran me sostuvo de la cintura con ambas manos, en el momento en que me vio prácticamente correr tras él y al contacto, mi cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de un sentimiento diferente, uno que contrastaba grandemente con la ira que había sentido segundos antes.

Y fue ahí cuando empezó a arderme la mano, de nuevo…

—¿Estás bien? —Shaoran me miró con una ceja alzada, en el momento en que me vio hacer muecas de profundo dolor. No obstante, yo estaba más ocupada en apretujar mi muñeca con la mano que había quedado intacta durante el enfrentamiento, intentando inútilmente que la molestia mitigara.

—Higarashi tiene la cara muy dura —me quejé, conteniendo un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, cerrando los parpados tan fuertemente que los ojos me ardieron.

Li, por otro lado, seguía en su misma posición seria, observándome con gran interés, como si intentara descifrar algo que estaba escapando de su análisis mental. Sin embargo, pronto pasó de la seriedad a la diversión e instantáneamente soltó un par de carcajadas que me hicieron mirarle como si tuviera tres ojos; aunque su risa era tan contagiosa, que por un momento tuve ganas de reírme también, pese a que no estaba enterada aún sobre qué, de toda la situación, podía parecerle tan cómico.

Igual no estaba en posición de quejarme, por supuesto, porque era la segunda vez en la que podía verlo reír de aquella manera y sin importar que tan extraño pudiera resultar, con todo y mano lastimada, parecía que había valido un poco pasar por ese terrible trago amargo.

—No puedo creerlo, esta vez sí que me has sorprendido —reveló—. Tal parece que no eres tan pacifista como pregonas, además de que tienes ingenio para amenazar a las personas —me sonrojé hasta las orejas de pura vergüenza. Hasta ese momento no había tomado conciencia de lo sucedido e inevitablemente el peso de la culpa comenzó a llegar hasta mí.

Sin importar que tan odioso pudiera ser Hayato Igarashi, no creía que fuera correcto el maltratarlo de forma física o hacerle algo como lo de "hacer que respirara por un tubo en una clínica cercana". Y el que yo le hubiera roto la nariz, no era un logro que me hiciera sentirme orgullosa, sobretodo porque era enemiga de que Shaoran se metiera en problemas del tipo y me pasaba diciéndole que la violencia no resolvía nada, ni ayudaba a que las personas arreglaran diferencias.

Me había convertido de pronto en el peor de los ejemplos mundiales…

—L-lo siento, es sólo que, yo, bueno es que…

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo —me interrumpió, sin esperar a que yo pudiera excusarme por aquella conducta tan impropia—. Ese idiota se merece eso y más.

—No creo que sea la manera de hacer las cosas, pero es como si mi cuerpo se hubiera movido involuntariamente —dije, mirando con pesar mi mano, que para ese entonces ya estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza en el área de los nudillos y la muñeca—. Es sólo que no me gusta que insulten a las personas que aprecio, él no sabe lo buena persona que eres.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Shaoran desvió la mirada al piso, como avergonzado y yo no pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios, al verlo de esa manera—. Siguiendo tu lógica, ¿no era mejor acceder a ser su tutora?, todo se solucionaba con decirle que sí.

—¿Estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación?

—Era más una discusión a gritos que una conversación y no puedes reclamarme siendo que tú hiciste lo mismo durante el receso —acusó, dejándome callada—. No es tan fácil simplemente alejarse cuando alguien fastidia demasiado, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

—Un poco, sí —respondí, sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzada por entender el punto hasta ahora y de esa manera tan poco convencional—, no le dije que sería su tutora, porque además de que no me agrada la idea de estar a solas con él, tú y yo ya teníamos un trato al respecto.

—Tú y yo no hemos acordado nada.

—Claro que sí, quedamos en que yo te ayudaría con las lecciones de japonés y tú serias mi tutor de matemáticas —recordé—. Hablamos de eso el día que fui a tu casa.

—Mi madre y tú hicieron planes, es diferente, yo jamás estuve de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres mi ayuda? —pregunté, haciendo un pequeño puchero que él ignoró, en el momento en que desvió la mirada para ver hacia algún punto inexistente, lejos de mí—. El examen de lenguaje es dentro de tres días, yo podría explicarte las lecciones en uno y seguramente aprobarás con una buena nota.

—¿Intentas sobornarme?

—¿Está funcionando? —Shaoran soltó un largo suspiro, antes de mirarme a los ojos. Se notaba algo cansado, pero no parecía estar molesto conmigo.

—Mi casa, mañana, después del instituto —estuve muy cerca de soltar una exclamación de felicidad, de no ser porque la mano seguía molestándome y no creía que fuera muy correcto alegrarme tanto por una simple sesión de estudio. Shaoran volvió a suspirar y al instante siguiente me extendió una mano, la misma que yo miré con curiosidad, entendiendo nada—. Déjame ver…

—Oh, no es nada, más tarde me pondré un vendaje y… —supe que se refería a mi maltratada mano en el instante en que le vi enviarme una mirada significativa. Estaba por responderle que no debía preocuparse por algo como eso, cuando sin previo aviso entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y apretujo mi muñeca de tal modo que logró arrancarme un leve quejido de dolor.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, luego de un par de segundos, el malestar se había esfumado y todo parecía estar como antes.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté con asombro, todavía sintiendo el suave tacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Tratando de ignorar ese repentino nerviosismo que ya comenzaba a asaltarme.

—Son puntos de presión, ayudan a quitar el dolor —dijo simplemente y yo solo pude sonreír para mis adentros, inexplicablemente contenta.

Y es que cuando quería, Li podía ser una lindura de chico.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

La dirección del bar, del que me había hablado Hiraguizawa esa mañana, estaba plasmada en el último mensaje de texto recibido en mi celular; sin embargo, aunque no habían desaparecido mis ánimos por asistir, tampoco me sentía en óptimas condiciones para hacerlo.

Algo no estaba del todo bien conmigo…

Lo sucedido esa tarde, en el instituto, era una de esas situaciones en la vida que simplemente no terminas por creer. Si alguien me hubiera contado días antes, que vería a la inocente Sakura Kinomoto pegarle un puñetazo de aquellos, al imbécil hijo de puta que me había metido en toda la problemática del terapeuta y el resto, no lo habría creído, ni por asomo; porque para mí era casi como una ley que la hija del Doctor Fujitaka fuera el prospecto de chica frágil a la que cualquiera puede molestar, sin tener que usar mucha fuerza de por medio para conseguirlo.

Si me había terminado metiendo en una discusión que me importaba poco menos que nada, era porque la situación se había salido de control en una forma exponencial. Estaba muy claro que Igarashi y yo teníamos cuentas por saldar, que no se arreglaban con una simple disculpa o excusas patéticas; pero de ahí a que Kinomoto estuviera involucrada, había un largo camino, uno que en ninguna de sus ramificaciones posibles la incluía a ella.

Estaba bien que yo fuera un bastardo, que me portara como un auténtico hijo de puta con ella, pero eso era algo que había dejado bien en claro desde el primer momento, cuando le advertí que no quería acercarse a mi bajo ningún motivo y que tenía que mantenerse al margen de mi vida si no quería que le hiciera ver su suerte a mi modo. Era algo simple, no había acertijos de ningún tipo en mis acciones, pese a que eso no justificaba realmente que yo fuera un ser detestable la mayor parte del tiempo y que indistintamente ella siguiera en su estúpida idea de acercarse.

El problema caía en Igarashi, por supuesto. Él no tenía por qué meter a Kinomoto en cualquier cosa que se trajera conmigo, independientemente de lo mucho que me desagradara o las ganas que tuviera de que al fin probara un poco de su propia medicina, al ser acosada constantemente por una persona genuinamente insoportable. No, las cosas no funcionaban así y tampoco me daba la gana dejar que siguieran así, porque yo tenía bien claro que por mucho que se metiera en mi vida, por muy molesta que fuera, por mucho que hiciera oídos sordos a todas mis advertencias, Kinomoto no era la clase de persona que podía lidiar de forma exitosa con alguien como Igarashi.

Eso era lo que había pensado en los minutos en los que me había mantenido escuchando su discusión, cuando pasaba cerca de los casilleros con la única meta de llegar al mío, obtener mis cosas y largarme cuanto antes, porque también estaba a punto de invadirme un dolor de cabeza bastante peculiar, que seguía cargando desde ese entonces hasta ahora y que sólo había conseguido suprimir levemente, con ayuda de un par de pastillas que había sacado de la farmacia personal de Ieran.

La cuestión estaba en que me había dado una rabia increíble ver a Igarashi aprovechándose de la niña Kinomoto. Sobre todo porque ella no estaba defendiéndose de forma exitosa en esos momentos y parecía estar haciendo uso de un repentino orgullo que le impedía clamar por ayuda o ponerse a llorar como cualquier otra mujer haría en su situación.

Y eso terminó por asquearme aún más, porque Igarashi era esa clase de persona que se aprovecha del débil, sólo porque puede, porque quiere y porque en su personalidad está el ser una autentica mierda de ser humano.

Así que intervine, claro, porque me enfurecía la situación. Me ponía de mal humor que Kinomoto no fuera capaz de defenderse como debía pese a que sabía que no era del todo culpa suya, me irritaba que el idiota ese hablara de mi a mis espaldas como un completo cobarde, sin dar la cara y me hastiaba aún más que pretendiera hacerle daño a Sakura cuando yo, ni por equivocación, había tenido en mente hacerle algo así, pese a que me fastidiaba constantemente y se metía en mis asuntos sin que se lo pidiera.

Si yo no iba a hacerlo nunca, por mis principios como hombre, tampoco iba a permitir que alguien más lo hiciera…

Y no, no porque ella me interesara realmente, porque no lo hacía. Era más como un sentimiento moral, algo que no podía permitirme que pasara, pues me conocía bien y sabía que me lo reprocharía más tarde, que por mi mente pasaría la escena repetidas veces y comenzaría a recriminarme el no haber actuado de forma diferente, sobre todo cuando innumerables veces me había quejado de las injusticias de la vida y el resto.

Todo había estado bien hasta ese punto. El sentimiento de gloria por casi romperle el brazo había sido incomparable, pero ni bien estaba terminando de gozarlo cuando Kinomoto había vuelto a intervenir, como siempre, metiéndose en mi cabeza hasta el punto de hacerme retroceder, pues en ella estaban un montón de argumentos muy válidos, que involucraban todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo yo por pararme en el consultorio de su padre cada domingo, en contra de mi voluntad, además de la posibilidad de ser expulsado del instituto y Ieran muriéndose de angustia por mi culpa.

Y a partir de ahí, fue cuando todo se puso raro…

Ya me esperaba que, como autentico cobarde, Igarashi sería capaz de despotricar en mi contra, porque no era más que un imbécil sin ningún rastro de instinto de supervivencia, pero la cuestión no era esa; pues en el momento en que vi a Kinomoto darse vuelta y soltarle un golpe rotundo en la cara, me quedé por completo congelado y todo rastro de enojo se esfumó como bala de mi cuerpo, dejando únicamente la estupefacción por presenciar una escena así.

La niña había terminado con la mano lastimada, era obvio, porque no estaba acostumbrada a ir dando de golpes a cualquier persona que se le cruzara por enfrente. Y sin importar que tanto pudiera imponerse ante cualquier situación, terminaba por ser una chica, delicada, femenina, soñadora, sonriente…

Era extraño.

Ni yo mismo lo esperé, y ahora, el cerebro me jugaba malas pasadas, haciéndome repasar una y mil veces en que podría haberme equivocado y si de verdad estaba actuando correctamente al tratarla de una manera despectiva, siendo que podían existir muchos datos ocultos de su personalidad que seguía sin conocer y que en algún momento de la convivencia pudieran serme revelados de la forma más inesperada posible, como ahora.

No estaba bien, porque ya me encontraba dudando sobre si iba a poder seguir insultándola como siempre, en un intento desesperado por hacer que se apartara de mí, como todas las veces o, por el contrario, terminaría rindiéndome en algún punto muerto, mientras comenzaba a darme cuenta que tratar de ganar una de esas batallas contra ella sería inútil, pues en realidad me veía perdiendo todas las veces desde que nos habíamos conocido, aunque ella todavía no lograra darse cuenta de ello.

Maldita niña.

Quisiera decir que la odio, en verdad quisiera, pero estaría mintiéndome a mí mismo y diciendo una sarta de idioteces sin sentido, porque aunque me fastidiara y molestara, aunque no comprendiera la razón que la llevaba a entrometerse siempre en mis asuntos, no podía llegar a odiarla y menos porque es con ella es con quien peor me he portado desde mi llegada a Tomoeda y quien mejor me ha tratado a cambio, como si fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para no captar el mensaje…

O lo suficientemente bondadosa como para ayudar a un completo imbécil como yo.

—Adelante —cedí el permiso de acceso a la que, sin temor a equivocarme, era mi madre, golpeando con sutileza la madera vieja de la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente cruzó el umbral, luego de dudarlo un poco, se acercó hasta el buró que quedaba a un costado de la cama y dejó sobre él una bandeja con lo que parecía ser la cena, jugo de alguna fruta exótica de las que le encantaba recolectar durante sus visitas al supermercado y un par de pastillas que conformaban la dosis de medicamento necesario para continuar suprimiendo mi dolor de cabeza y, tal vez, para hacerme dormir hasta el día siguiente.

—Vine a ver cómo te sientes y a traerte la cena —explicó, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama y me miraba, muy atenta—. Yo sé que no hablamos mucho y que no eres la clase de chico que le cuenta sus problemas a su madre, pero si hay algo que te moleste, además de todo lo que ya sabemos, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

—Tú lo dijiste, ya sabes la gran mayoría de las cosas que me molestan.

—¿Y el resto? —preguntó, yo suspiré—. Xiao Lang, yo sé que no estás a gusto con lo que hice y que detestas la idea de ir a terapia con el doctor Kinomoto, pero te aseguro que lo estoy haciendo por ti, para que dejes de meterte en tantos problemas.

—Ya lo sé, mamá —dije, incorporándome sobre la cama para sentarme, mientras Ieran me lanzaba una mirada de ligera sorpresa—. Sé que te he hecho pasar por muchas preocupaciones y todo eso y supongo que de cierta forma yo cavé mi propia tumba respecto a lo que está pasando.

—Hablas como si lo que te sucediera fuera una tragedia.

—Honestamente pensaba que sería mucho peor —confesé, ella rio—. Pero el Doctor Kinomoto no parece ser un idiota y tal vez con las terapias logre encontrar algo interesante en él o en todo lo que me dice.

—Me agrada saber que ya no estás tan… furioso —dijo—. El Doctor Kinomoto es una buena persona, por lo que puede verse y su hija es encantadora, sólo he hablado una vez con ella y me parece una muchacha adorable.

—Claro, adorablemente entrometida —Ieran se quedó callada, como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable y seguidamente la contemplé con duda, sin entender qué de mis palabras podría haber logrado que guardara silencio y me mirara tan sorprendida—. ¿Qué?

—Es sólo que, nunca escuché que dijeras algún halago hacia nadie.

—Decir que Sakura Kinomoto es una entrometida no es un halago.

—Oh no, tu dijiste "adorablemente entrometida", lo que demuestra que Sakura te parece adorable, igual que a mí —el tono jocoso de Ieran hizo que yo desviara la mirada hacia algún otro punto que no fuera su cara; el rumbo de la conversación se había tornado bastante extraño y yo ya empezaba a sentirme muy incómodo con eso.

—Sólo repetí lo que dijiste tú.

—Seguro —concedió, pero yo sabía que estaba siendo sarcástica—. Cuando termines con tu cena tomate los medicamentos para que te ayuden a descansar, espero que con eso te sientas mejor por la mañana y puedas ir al instituto sin ningún problema.

—Antes de que lo olvide, mañana por la tarde vendrá tu adoración de visita —dije, pero inmediatamente me recriminé por ello, pues Ieran volvió a verme con esa misma mirada acusadora, como si estuviera señalándome por alguna especie de delito invisible—. No es lo que piensas, va a ayudarme a estudiar para el examen de lenguaje y todo eso te lo debo a ti, porque si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien le dio la idea.

—Y luego dices que no es adorable —repitió, yo bufé, con fastidio—. En su lugar yo no estaría dispuesta a ayudar a un muchacho tan pesado como tú.

—Kinomoto es única en su especie, es por eso que acepta hacer tonterías.

—"Única en su especie" —recalcó y yo escondí la cara tras mis manos—. Piénsate bien si la adorable niña Sakura te molesta tanto como dices, porque a mí no me lo parece así.

—Deja de fastidiarme ya y de sacar mis palabras de contexto, mamá —Ieran comenzó a reír estruendosamente, como si lo sucedido fuera un evento divertido y lleno de gracia, mientras yo, por supuesto, ya comenzaba a maldecir a todo el mundo.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Tenía una sensación extraña sobre mí desde hacía horas y no podía quitármela de encima.

Había momentos, muy pequeños, en los que mi cerebro me hacía algo de caso y me ayudaba a distraerme un poco mientras pensaba, de forma abstracta, dándome ideas respecto a cómo ordenar los múltiples ramos de flores que llegaron durante la mañana a la floristería o incluso durante las breves conversaciones que llegaba a mantener con los clientes que compraban arreglos y ramilletes.

Pero, aunque quisiera, esa parte de mi continuaba ligeramente preocupada, porque a pesar de que las cosas hubiesen terminado medianamente bien en el día, respecto al tema de Shaoran y el enfrentamiento con Igarashi, todavía me quedaba la duda de si estaría dispuesto a asistir al lugar en el que Eriol seguramente le habría citado para esta hora de la noche, importando poco que mañana tuviera que presentarse al instituto muy temprano…

Tal vez estaba angustiándome en vano.

—Te noto muy pensativa mi querida niña —la voz dulce y tranquila de la señora Akiko me despertó de mi repentina ensoñación. Hasta ese punto me di cuenta que ya se encontraba a un lado mío, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un hermoso florero que contenía una docena exacta de rosas blancas—. ¿Tienes algún problema en casa?, porque de ser así podría intentar ayudarte, aunque sólo se trate de escucharte para que puedas desahogarte.

—Es usted muy amable señora Akiko, pero créame cuando le digo que el problema no está en mi casa.

—Entonces, ¿se trata de algún muchacho? —sentí que me sonrojaba por la acusación de la agradable mujer que, al no recibir una respuesta de mi parte, sonrió, como si hubiera encontrado un valioso tesoro escondido—. Supongo que debo tomar eso como un sí.

—Estoy un poco preocupada por el paciente de papá, ya sabe, el chico del que le hable.

—¿El que vino a comprar flores aquel día? —indagó, yo asentí—. No puedo asegurar nada, pero por lo poco que vi, parece ser un muchacho complicado, si yo fuera su madre estaría bastante preocupada igual.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Por la misma que tu —me sorprendí ligeramente por la respuesta tan corta, sin embargo opté por seguir escuchando la explicación, antes de exponer mi opinión—. Creo que sabes perfectamente cuál es el problema principal con ese muchacho y el no poder ayudarlo como quisieras está afectándote bastante.

—Yo sé que él puede cuidarse solo, es muy inteligente y no dudo que pueda salir de cualquier problema sin ayuda pero...

—Pero aun así te preocupas por él y eso no tiene nada de malo cariño —concedió la señora Akiko, sin esperar a que yo pudiera terminar con la frase—. Tratar de acercarse a una persona que parece tan solitaria no es ningún delito y nadie puede culparte por tus buenas intenciones, porque todos los que te conocemos sabemos de sobra que eres una buena muchacha.

—Ojalá y él pensara como usted señora Akiko —desee, medio riendo—. Para Shaoran yo soy una chica hipócrita cuyas buenas intenciones son falsas y lo único que quiero es acercarme para fastidiarlo.

—Eso lo dice porque todavía no te conoce bien —señaló, con sabiduría—. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ese chico caiga rendido ante tu encanto.

—En realidad ese no es el objetivo —apunté, al tiempo que sentía cierto calor sofocante en mis mejillas, provocado por la repentina vergüenza que me daba escuchar tales comentarios—. Lo único que quiero es hacer que deje de ver el mundo de esa forma tan negativa, además de que con ello estoy ayudando a papá y…

—Querida niña, tan enfocada estás en tu aparente objetivo que ya no ves con claridad lo que para el resto del mundo es evidente —interrumpió—. Si yo fuera tú, también estaría bastante encantada con un muchacho tan atractivo y si hay algo de él que te ha maravillado, lejos del aspecto físico, entonces ya tenemos una respuesta clara.

—Señora Akiko, le juro que eso no es lo que está sucediendo, de verdad.

—No tienes por qué jurarme nada mi niña —aclaró, haciendo un ademán algo extraño que no logré entender—. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que en este juego están involucrados los dos y que en algún punto pueden invertirse los papeles, así que debes andar con cautela.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—A que debes aclarar muy bien como pretendes actuar, antes de que ese chico se dé cuenta primero y cambie las cosas —advirtió—. Porque podría ser que termines siendo tu quien lo necesite a él, con más urgencia de lo que él ya parece hacer contigo —la mujer me sonrió una última vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta que quedaba en el fondo del local y que daba hacia la bodega principal, donde se guardaban todos los artículos para el cuidado de las flores y algunas otras cosas no tan importantes.

Me quedé completamente callada y quieta en mi sitio, todavía sin entender a qué se refería la señora Akiko con aquellas advertencias que, más que eso, parecían predicciones, como si con ello quisiera prevenirme acerca del futuro y me diera pistas ocultas, en esa especie de mensaje subliminal que no llegaba a ser claro y ya comenzaba a frustrarme un poco.

¿Cómo podría ser que terminara siendo yo la que necesitara de Shaoran?

* * *

 **N/A:**

Buen día. Esta vez la actualización ha llegado mucho antes de lo que yo tenía en mente, será porque he tenido inspiración suficiente y tiempo para escribir.

Me da un gusto inmenso ver que algunas personas no se han olvidado de esta historia y pese al tiempo transcurrido la siguen. Mi infinito agradecimiento a ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leerme, es invaluable que hagan espacio en sus múltiples ocupaciones diarias para seguir esta historia y encima comentar.

Pues bien, las respuestas a los reviews estarán disponibles dentro de unos minutos. Doy agradecimientos especiales a: aananyann, Neko2101998, Mell Heavenbee, Nitoca, mí estimada Ari y mi querida Suzu. El capítulo siguiente estará por aquí… pronto, no prometo nada porque puedo quedar mal, pero espero que eso no suceda ;)

Sin más que escribir, gracias por leer hasta aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye.


	8. Detalles insignificantes

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_

* * *

 _ **Cerezo Agridulce**_

 _ **Capítulo octavo.**_

 _ **Detalles insignificantes.**_

* * *

 _ **(Sakura)**_

—¿Puedes decirme ahora para qué es todo eso? —Tomoyo seguía impaciente, de pie frente a mi pupitre, con una mano cerrada alrededor de la manija de su maletín y la otra señalando la pequeña pila de libros y apuntes que se encontraban sobre la mesita—. A veces pienso que estamos dejando de ser mejores amigas, ya ni siquiera me cuentas tus planes.

—No seas exagerada Tomoyo —dije, riendo—. No te lo dije porque fue un plan improvisado, además de que no estaba dentro de las cosas que haría hoy.

—Y como estamos en la era de las cavernas, no podías hablarme por teléfono para decir que hoy no volverás a casa conmigo, como quedamos desde siempre —se quejó—. Me siento muy ofendida, Sakura Kinomoto.

—Ya, ya, no te enojes conmigo ¿sí?, es por una buena causa —pedí, al mismo tiempo que me colocaba a su lado y la envolvía en un abrazo ligeramente asfixiante—. Si quieres saber, todo esto es porque voy a casa de Shaoran a estudiar para el examen de lenguaje de este jueves y tú sabes que…

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó, interrumpiendo mi explicación en el acto—. ¿Lo obligaste a que te permitiera ayudarlo?

—¡Oye!, eso puede resultar algo ofensivo —respondí, a broma—. No, en realidad fue de mutuo acuerdo, un poco extraño, pero igual no podía dejarlo pasar, siendo que es una buena oportunidad para acercarme otro poco y averiguar más cosas.

—Hay Sakura —expresó mi amiga, con un ligero pesar que me hizo levantar una ceja, confundida—. Sólo espero que tengas bien claro todo o de lo contrario las cosas se te van a complicar un montón.

—¿Todo? —indagué, curiosa—. No entiendo de qué me estás hablando Tomoyo.

—Sólo recuerda mis palabras y ya, no hace falta que lo entiendas todavía —indicó, pero yo seguía con un revoltijo tremendo en mi cabeza—. Y ya vete, supongo que Li te está esperando afuera desde que terminó la clase y mejor que no lo hagas esperar demasiado, con ese carácter que tiene.

—¡Te amo Tomoyo!, eres la mejor —Daidouji sonrió con superioridad, como casi siempre hacia cada que alababa sus virtudes y yo me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir hasta el pasillo. Al mirar, me di cuenta de que efectivamente Shaoran se encontraba esperándome, recargado sobre una de las paredes, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, en una pose muy extraña de meditación.

—Disculpa la tardanza, ya podemos irnos —hablé y al instante, Shaoran abrió los ojos.

—Además de todo impuntual —expresó y yo sentí que me sonrojaba, sintiéndome en evidencia.

—L-lo siento, es sólo que…

—Da igual, vamos —no dije nada más al respecto y Shaoran tampoco lo hizo. Sin hablar ni hacer preguntas de nada, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su casa, que quedaba apenas unas cuadras más adelante y, en realidad, se trataba de un departamento ubicado en un edificio de los que quedaban cerca del centro de Tomoeda.

Durante la caminata y mientras escuchaba el sonido de nuestros pasos, el ambiente que nos rodeaba y las voces de las personas que pasaban charlando a nuestro lado, no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Tomoyo e inclusive en las de la señora Akiko. Ambas se habían encargado personalmente de perturbarme, con sus frases sin sentido y advertencias extrañas, mientras yo seguía sin captar el aparente mensaje que parecían querer transmitirme.

" _Si yo fuera tú, también estaría bastante encantada con un muchacho tan atractivo"_

Las palabras de la dueña de la floristería llegaron a mi cerebro como relámpago y me fue casi imposible evitar recordar esa frase tan particular, pues no era la primera vez que la señora Akiko daba tales afirmaciones y señalaba, con mucha certeza, el aparente atractivo físico que poseía Shaoran y por el que ella se sentiría atraída, de tener mi edad.

Sonreí a la nada, negando con la cabeza.

Tampoco era para tanto, es decir, Shaoran no era un chico poco atractivo, pero tampoco un supermodelo, digamos que su físico estaba dentro de lo promedio y…

—Oye, idiota, es para el otro lado —al escuchar su voz, hablándome con algo de fastidio, me di cuenta que por estar pensando en otras cosas no había prestado atención suficiente al camino y para ese momento, ya me encontraba yendo en dirección opuesta a donde quedaba el edificio que estábamos buscando.

Me sentí tal cual como una idiota y casi enseguida regresé por el lugar original.

—Perdón —dije y como ya era usual, Shaoran bufó por lo bajo, mientras seguía con su caminata, restándole importancia al asunto.

Fue entonces cuando me dediqué a mirarle más detenidamente, en aquellos momentos en los que parecía totalmente concentrado en el camino, sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie, completamente ajeno al mundo y al resto de pequeñeces que solían no interesarle.

Cabello castaño rebelde, facciones finas, hermoso perfil y unos bellos ojos ámbar.

Si tan sólo sonriera, sería mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era...

…

Un momento, un momento.

No, más bien, si sonriera, seguro sería un logro y eso no tendría nada que ver con su aspecto físico, porque era dentro de lo promedio, justo como lo había dicho antes. Sí, así tenía que ser, no podía resultar de otra manera y yo tampoco tendría que estar pensando en esa clase de cosas cuando mi objetivo principal se limitaba a ayudarlo a él, ayudar a papá en su trabajo, ayudarme a mí a ganar experiencia en el ámbito laboral y ser todos felices.

—Hey, deja de pensar en tonterías y camina, que no pienso esperarte todo el día —para cuando regresé a mi realidad, ya habíamos llegado al edificio de apartamentos y Shaoran se encontraba dentro del ascensor, con un brazo colocado sobre una de las puertas, impidiendo que estas se cerraran y terminaran por dejarme fuera.

Sin decir nada camine hacia el interior y en pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos dentro del departamento que ya había visitado días antes, sólo que ahora se veía mejor, con una decoración más elegante y linda.

—Vaya, es hermoso —solté, sin siquiera ser consiente de mis palabras y al instante escuché una exclamación de alegría que, evidentemente, no venía de parte de Shaoran.

—Oh pequeña Sakura, me alegra tanto que estés aquí y que te guste como ha quedado este lugar después de mi intervención —Ieran Li se presentó ante mí en cuestión de segundos y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír como idiota y hacer un par de reverencias algo torpes a modo de saludo—. Debo darte las gracias por venir a ayudar al cabeza dura de Xiao Lang, es un hermoso detalle de tu parte.

—Eh, no hay nada que agradecer señora Li, en realidad…

—¿Qué no se supone que estarías trabajando todo el día? —la voz molesta y profunda de Shaoran a mis espaldas, logró provocarme un terrible escalofrió que recorrió mi columna rápidamente. La mujer que estaba frente a mi sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado nada y, restándole importancia a su pregunta volvió a mirarme, con mucho interés.

—Me dieron la tarde libre y además, no podía permitir que te quedaras aquí, completamente solo con esta linda niña —explicó—. Eres tan impulsivo que no sé qué podrías llegar a hacerle —al escuchar la acusación me sonrojé como nunca en la vida y bastó con que diera un vistazo hasta donde Shaoran se encontraba para darme cuenta que él estaba igual, sólo que su sonrojo se limitaba a sus mejillas y no a todo el rostro, justo como era mi caso.

—Deja de acusarme de cosas que nunca haría —ordenó el castaño—. Y si nos permites, tu "linda niña" vino a ayudarme con los estudios y el tiempo sigue corriendo.

—Tampoco tienes que ser tan insolente Xiao Lang —añadió la mujer, con una mirada severa que logro hacer enmudecer al chico a mi lado—. Pues bien, estaré en la cocina preparando la cena, sería un honor si nos acompañas está noche, adorable Sakura.

—El honor es mío, señora Li —la mujer se retiró poco después, luego de sonreírme ampliamente y, una vez desapareció tras una puerta abatible, que suponía era la que daba a la cocina, me giré para ver a Shaoran, esperando a que el momento tan particular se desvaneciera y pudiéramos comenzar cuanto antes con la sesión de estudio reservada para esa tarde.

Me miró con interés y yo le devolví el gesto.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

La cena estaba transcurriendo en una anormal charla que mantenía mi madre con Kinomoto y viceversa. Para ese momento de la noche yo ya había dominado varios temas respecto a la escritura japonesa y aunque el estudio se había limitado solo a eso, era en este instante de la noche que Ieran estaba aprovechando para conocer mejor a esa chica que ella tanto alababa y consideraba como casi perfecta.

Patrañas y ridiculeces.

—Entonces eres presidenta del consejo estudiantil, debes ser una excelente estudiante —mi madre parecía increíblemente maravillada al recibir el dato y desde el otro extremo de la mesa Kinomoto sonrió con amabilidad.

—En realidad soy presidenta por elección de mis compañeros —informó, ante la sorpresa de Ieran y mi completa diversión—. Acepté el cargo porque no había muchos candidatos pero, tampoco soy una pésima estudiante, digamos que estoy dentro del promedio.

—Entiendo —Ieran dio un sorbo a la copa de agua que tenía a un costado y luego de cruzar las manos por encima de la mesa suspiró, como si estuviera pensando en algo demasiado importante—. Y por lo que me has dicho, también tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Así es —afirmó, yo rolé los ojos—. Conseguí el empleo hace como dos años, es un trabajo sencillo como dependienta de una floristería y tengo muchos beneficios ahí, la señora Akiko, la dueña, es una mujer muy amable y me ha ayudado a no dejar de lado los estudios mientras le ayudo en la tienda.

—En ese caso me da mucho gusto, se ve que eres una chica muy responsable —celebró Ieran—. Eso es una gran cualidad tuya, ¿no lo crees así, Xiao Lang? —lancé un pequeño suspiro, apartando la vista de la cena que aún no podía terminar, para observar a mi madre con el mismo gesto de hipocresía que utilizaba en ocasiones como esas, las cuales nunca dejaban de ser terriblemente incomodas y fuera de sitio.

—Por supuesto, mamá —concedí, remarcando las palabras como si las escupiera, mientras Ieran me miraba levantando una ceja y Kinomoto, desde su puesto, sonreía nerviosamente.

—Ehm, si me permite decirle algo, señora Ieran, Shaoran es un chico muy inteligente —mi mirada se enfocó en la chica castaña que había tomado de nuevo el liderazgo de la conversación y sin poder evitarlo la miré muy atentamente, con extrañeza—. Por lo que vi es capaz de memorizar muchas cosas sin demasiado esfuerzo y ha hecho el mejor de los trabajos en la clase de artes.

—¿Enserio? —Ieran parecía terriblemente impresionada por las palabras de la castaña, pero no tanto como lo estaba yo, al no comprender que carajos pretendía con aquel discurso tan innecesario—. Eso sí que es nuevo, generalmente cuando me hablan de Xiao Lang, suelen decirme todos los problemas en los que se mete y no lo que estás diciéndome.

—Pues, yo no he sabido que se meta en problemas hasta ahora —informó—. Además es un chico muy amable, él también me ha ayudado un montón en muchas cosas.

—Que interesante —mi madre volteó a mirarme con renovada intriga y yo sentí que un repentino nerviosismo comenzaba a atacarme.

Ella que le decía lo de Igarashi y el dibujo de artes y yo que me levantaba de mi puesto para matarla.

—La cena ha estado deliciosa, señora Li —Kinomoto dejó de lado los detalles respecto a lo aparentemente amable que era y Ieran se volteó a verla otra vez, como siempre con esa amabilidad suya que sólo mostraba frente a las visitas que eran de su completo agrado.

Yo suspiré, sintiéndome aliviado porque la charla respecto a mi terminara y sin afán de participar en la conversación me volví a mi plato.

—Qué bueno que te gustara Sakura —escuché que decía Ieran, pero yo no quise mirarla—. Oh y, antes de que me olvide, supongo que tú sabes acerca del festival anual en el templo Tsukimine, muchas personas en el trabajo hablan de eso últimamente y me da bastante curiosidad el tema, aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo para indagar.

—Es cierto —Kinomoto pareció sorprendida al escuchar el dato, aunque instantáneamente su rostro comenzó a pasar de la alegría a una seriedad nada característica en ella—. El Festival se lleva a cabo durante esta temporada del año, es prácticamente una tradición de la ciudad, muchos de los comerciantes participan en las decoraciones y hay muchísimos stands de juegos, comida y otras actividades.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, la castaña asintió—. Eso es muy interesante, nunca había escuchado de algo similar.

—Cada año las personas hacen su mayor esfuerzo para que todo salga perfecto, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales al final de la noche es lo que más llama la atención de todos, es algo muy hermoso que vale la pena ver.

—Suena muy bien —se entusiasmó Ieran—. ¿Y cuándo será?

—El festival siempre se lleva a cabo el último sábado de septiembre, por la noche, entonces…

—Eso quiere decir que es este sábado —mi madre parecía bastante emocionada al recibir la fecha, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Kinomoto tampoco, por la cara de interrogante que puso después—. Supongo que podré tomarme ese día libre para recorrer el tan famoso templo Tsukimine y pasar un buen rato, sería fantástico que nos acompañaras a mí y a Xiao Lang esa noche.

—¿Y yo porque tengo…?

—Oh, sobre eso, la verdad no sé si iré —para cuando mi atención volvió hasta ella, su rostro algo compungido ya había hecho acto de presencia y pareciera como si la noticia de su famoso festival se hubiera convertido, de pronto, en alguna especie de tragedia—. Voy a estar ocupada trabajando en la floristería, el viernes antes de festival llegará un encargo de jarrones y otros arreglos que debo organizar, por lo que estaré ocupada prácticamente todo el día.

—Es algo importante para ese negocio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ieran, ella asintió—. En ese caso, lamento mucho que no puedas ir, me parece que es un evento que nadie debería perderse.

—Es por eso que sería bueno que fueran, después de todo son nuevos en Tomoeda y le aseguro que no se aburrirán, hay muchas cosas interesantes y divertidas para hacer durante el festival.

—Por supuesto que iremos, eso tenlo por seguro —dijo—. Y si cambias de opinión, no dudes en avisarnos, que estaremos encantados de que nos acompañes, ¿verdad, Xiao Lang? —me atraganté con el ultimo bocado de la cena en cuanto mi madre volvió a hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios malintencionados de siempre. Me incorporé con algo de dificultad y le lancé una mirada de profundo desprecio.

Si mal no estaba entendiendo el mensaje, Ieran me estaba prácticamente obligando a que dijera algo cortés respecto al tema y no solo eso, también se hallaba imponiendo su voluntad en relación con el dichoso evento.

—Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad señora Li, pero ya debo irme —Kinomoto volvió a intervenir, cortando de tajo con la conversación y seguidamente se levantó del lugar en el que había estado sentada, dando una reverencia que Ieran imitó después—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti… Xiao Lang, necesito que…

—Sí, sí, yo la acompaño —Ieran levantó una ceja con mucho interés pero yo no permití que me interrogara o continuara sacando su repertorio de frases vergonzosas. Luego de arrojar sobre la mesa, con algo de brusquedad, la servilleta de tela que había estado ocupando hasta entonces, caminé hasta la puerta de entrada y una vez Kinomoto logró tomar todas sus pertenencias, salió al ambiente exterior.

En cuanto estuvimos en el ascensor, escuché que suspiraba y acto seguido me lanzaba una mirada extraña, como de añoranza.

—Tu mamá es una mujer muy agradable y simpática —comentó.

—Lo dices porque no vives con ella —respondí—. Suele fastidiarme la mayor parte del tiempo, pareciera que se complementa contigo para molestar.

—Las madres no molestan a nadie, sólo llevan a cabo el papel que saben hacer mejor.

—El de avergonzarnos todo el tiempo.

—El de preocuparse por nosotros — corrigió al instante, mientras yo levantaba una ceja y veía como sonreía, como siempre, con ese sentimiento radiante del que hacía uso todos los días—. No sabes lo que yo daría por tener a mi mamá, aunque a veces me reprendiera por alguna travesura.

—Quieres decir que…

—Mi mamá murió hace mucho tiempo Shaoran —reveló y yo me quedé de piedra, sin saber que decir—. No tengo muchos recuerdos de ella pero sé que era una gran mujer y tu mamá también lo es, así que cuídala mucho, se ve que te adora.

—Seguro... —las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse en la planta baja. Kinomoto camino unos pasos al frente y seguidamente se volteó sobre sus talones, para verme de frente.

—Como ya le dije a tu mamá, el festival del templo es dentro de una semana, el sábado por la noche, así que sería bueno que fueras con ella —comentó—. Es más divertido de lo que se escucha, créeme, no te arrepentirías para nada.

—No soy la clase de persona que va a festivales —expresé, cortante—. Y honestamente me parece extraño que te pases el día trabajando, siendo que tu forma de ser va perfecto con esa clase de eventos.

—Tal vez no me gustan los festivales, como a ti.

—Tal vez eres una completa mentirosa —acusé, pero ella pareció no tomarle ninguna importancia a mis palabras, pues inmediatamente sonrió, como siempre—. De todos modos no me interesa.

—No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu mamá, se ve que ella quiere ir y la harías muy feliz si aceptas acompañarla.

—No se puede tener todo en esta vida.

—Sólo piénsalo y ya, tienes tiempo —la castaña volvió a sonreír una última vez, antes de que su mano derecha se levantara en el aire para despedirse finalmente—. Nos vemos mañana —sin decir otra cosa comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del edificio, a pasos lentos y pausados, como si continuara pensando en algo demasiado importante para ella.

Me quedé estático, todavía frente al ascensor y suspiré hondamente.

Kinomoto tenía tantos detalles ocultos en su vida, que no podía evitar que algunos de ellos me sorprendieran, justo como lo había hecho el dato de la muerte de su madre. Si nos íbamos hasta ese punto, podría ser que tuviera razón en el sentido de que debía comenzar a ser un tanto menos egoísta con Ieran…

Sólo un poco, tampoco habría que exagerar demasiado.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Tomoyo caminaba a un lado mío, llevando entre sus brazos un bento de tamaño considerable. Hasta donde estaba informada, se había pasado parte de la noche cocinando para mí y el resto de las chicas con las que solíamos charlar cada cierto tiempo, cuando teníamos una hora libre en común y no existían planes de por medio que pudieran entorpecer nuestra famosa "reunión de mujeres".

Sin embargo, aunque estábamos caminando hacia uno de los jardines del instituto y mi amiga continuaba charlando sobre los beneficios de la nueva cámara de video y otras cosas relacionadas, mi mente vagaba de forma lenta y rigurosa entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior en casa de Shaoran y las múltiples cosas que había ignorado por estar tan sumida en mi objetivo de ayudarlo.

Justo como era el caso del Festival en el templo Tsukimine.

—Y de nuevo ahí estás, pensando en quien sabe que cosas —Daidouji se dio cuenta de inmediato sobre mis aparentes cavilaciones, yo volteé para mirarla con dudas renovadas y, con un leve jalón, hizo que me detuviera en mi andar—. No creas que se me ha olvidado que tenemos una charla pendiente respecto a lo del festival en el templo y no sé si es que estás pensando en eso o en Shaoran Li o en alguna otra cosa de la que aún no me entero, pero en verdad me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

—Lamento mucho si te estoy preocupando inútilmente, pero te aseguro que todo va bien y no estoy mintiendo, por si lo piensas —confesé y Tomoyo me miró, a la expectativa—. Yo sé que esperabas que asistiéramos juntas como todos los años, pero créeme cuando te digo que no tengo animo de ir.

—No voy a obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres, pero a cambio tienes que prometerme que sin importar nada, si algo no va bien, me llamaras inmediatamente para que vaya a verte —dijo, a manera de orden—, no importa si es en la floristería, en tu casa o en el lugar más olvidado del planeta, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —respondí, sonriendo—. Y, debo decir que estoy bastante contenta por el hecho de que tu vayas y muy bien acompañada, no se me olvida que finalmente decidiste aceptar la invitación de Eriol para que fueran juntos —Tomoyo se sonrojó muy levemente ante mi comentario y yo solté una risa de diversión pura.

Considerando que eran pocas las veces en las que ella se mostraba avergonzada, era más que evidente que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordarle el suceso que nos traía vueltas locas, pensando en el millón de posibilidades que podrían haber orillado a Hiraguizawa a realizar aquella propuesta, durante el breve espacio en el que Tomoyo había salido de la clase de matemáticas, para atender una llamada de su madre, Sonomi.

Según lo que me había dicho, ya llevaba tiempo hablando con Eriol sobre cosas en común, pero de eso a que empezaran a tener citas, había una extensa brecha que se fue acortando con el paso de los días y ahora parecía más un hecho que una simple posibilidad lejana.

—Sea como sea, yo estoy muy feliz de que un chico tan educado como Eriol te invitara —concedí, arrancando una sonrisa sincera por parte de mi amiga—. Sin importar que a veces sale de parranda y esas cosas, estoy completamente segura que será una excelente compañía para ti durante la noche —sin decir nada más, Tomoyo se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo tan cálido que, por primera vez en lo que iba de la semana, me transmitió esa ansiada tranquilidad que tanto estaba escaseando dentro de mi corazón recientemente.

No podía mentir diciendo que estaba completamente a gusto con mi decisión de no ir al festival como cada año, pero tampoco podía decir que me sentía infeliz con lo que estaba haciendo y los planes que ya tenía para la noche del sábado. Simplemente las cosas estaban en un punto neutral y, aunque cargaba con algunos sentimientos un tanto nostálgicos, esperaba que la ocasión me sirviera más para reflexionar que como una vía de escape.

Tenía tantas cosas que meditar, que la soledad parecía ahora una excelente compañera para hacerlo y si partía de ese punto, podía ser que Shaoran no estuviera del todo equivocado, al decir que es bueno estar solo…

De vez en cuando, claro.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Estaba tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había pasado mi tiempo a solas y sin compañía como ahora, mientras me sumergía en la historia que relataban las páginas del libro del terapeuta y me mantenía completamente callado, acompañado por el silencio que se extendía por todos los rincones de la biblioteca.

Había estado malgastando mi tiempo haciendo tonterías o quejándome de todo, que se me había olvidado por completo cumplir con la "tarea" que tenía asignada y que involucraba la lectura del primer capítulo de ese libro.

Jamás, en toda mi vida, me había encontrado tan interesado por leer una historia como esa y más porque estaba inusualmente mezclada, entre el misterio, la intriga, el suspenso y romance que giraba en torno a los dos protagonistas principales. Todavía no me quedaba muy claro el motivo que llevaba al doctor Kinomoto a hacerme leer algo como eso, pero aunque no se lo diría, estaba un poco agradecido por lograr que me entretuviera con algo que no se centrara en el mundo exterior y en su molesta hija que tanto ocupaba mis pensamientos últimamente, por las cosas tan poco agradables que solía hacer para perturbarme.

—A ti te estaba buscando —levanté la mirada del libro, en cuanto ubiqué a un chico de anteojos que me miraba por encima de la pared del cubículo en el que estaba prácticamente encerrado. Rolé los ojos al advertí lo que estaba por venir y abandoné mi lectura, prestando atención al chico que ya se había dado la vuelta y ahora se encontraba frente a mí, con una extraña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Como la de un completo desquiciado.

—¿Qué quieres, Hiraguizawa?

—Parece que ya se te olvido que me dejaste botado con el plan del lunes —acusó y yo suspiré, cansado—. Pero en realidad no vengo a reclamarte nada, más bien, vengo a hacerte otra propuesta.

—Si es la de su famoso festival, olvídalo —dije—. No soy de ir a esas celebraciones.

—Veo que estás muy bien informado, pero créeme que no es tan aburrido como parece.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, sarcástico.

—Te lo digo de verdad —Hiraguizawa jaló una silla que se encontraba a un costado y luego de sentarse ajustó sus gafas, lo suficiente como para observarme mejor—. Hay muchas cosas interesantes por hacer, se podría decir que es una celebración con cierto misticismo incluido y una buena oportunidad para salir con alguien que sea de tu agrado.

—Sí, bueno, es una completa lástima que nadie sea de mi agrado en esta ciudad —aseguré, al tiempo que tomaba el libro de la mesa y me levantaba.

—¿Ni siquiera Sakura Kinomoto? —me detuve en seco ante la mención de la castaña, giré mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Hiraguizawa y le lancé una mirada asesina.

Era increíble como la mención de esa chica, en boca de otros, lograba molestarme tanto.

—Ella es la que menos me interesa en todo este jodido instituto.

—No sé exactamente que se traen ustedes dos, pero ella parece bastante interesada en ti, de alguna forma muy particular que no me queda muy clara todavía —afirmó, yo levanté una ceja, dudoso—. Sea como sea, no me sorprendería verte por ahí con ella, finalmente Sakura es una chica muy bonita y es del interés de muchos chicos, así que…

—Pierdes tu tiempo Hiraguizawa —el tipo de anteojos desapareció al segundo siguiente, luego de lanzarme una de sus típicas miradas enigmáticas y llenas de misterio barato.

No sabía porque a Hiraguizawa de pronto le había surgido ese repentino interés por hacer que me fijara en la niña Kinomoto y su apariencia física, pero no pretendía darle el gusto de perturbarme y mucho menos con una situación del tipo. Si Kinomoto era o no del interés de otros, era algo que me tenía sin cuidado y en lo que no tenía la más mínima intención de involucrarme.

Además de que el que fuera bonita o no, era un dato que para mí seguía pasando desapercibido y prefería dejarlo como algo inconcluso en mi mente, porque no me veía teniendo esa clase de pensamientos respecto a ella, además de que no sería demasiado acertado, dadas las circunstancias.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Mirando a través del cristal del aparador, pude notar que los alrededores de la floristería se encontraban más solitarios que un cementerio.

Para ser un sábado por la tarde, no era común que el lugar se encontrara tan abandonado y que nadie se hubiera molestado por pasar. Los fines de semana eran los días en los que más ventas había y ahora parecía que la tierra se había tragado súbitamente a los compradores, pese a que yo sabía perfectamente que la causa estaba en el festival y en que muchas personas estarían bastante ocupadas con los detalles finales de una celebración en la que participaba prácticamente toda la ciudad.

—Mi querida niña, ¿estás segura que quieres quedarte en este lugar tan solitario? —la señora Akiko hizo acto de aparición, luego de un par de minutos en los que me había quedado observando a la nada. Al mirarla me di cuenta que ya tenía puesto sobre sus hombros un suéter de lana y en sus manos llevaba un pequeño bolso, en el cual guardaba sus pertenencias más preciadas.

La mire con decisión y acto seguido le regale la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—No se preocupe por mí, terminaré con el inventario y regresaré a casa lo antes posible, se lo garantizo.

—Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso —la mujer se acercó un poco para colocar una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho. Yo me quede como petrificada al sentir el contacto, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta de ello—. Estás en tu derecho de no querer poner un pie en el templo, pero se ve que no estás del todo feliz y poco tiene que ver con el festival.

—Señora Akiko, yo…

—Mi niña, no hace falta que me expliques nada —respondió, interrumpiéndome—, sólo quiero que seas feliz como siempre. Piensa bien en lo que realmente pasa y cuando tengas claro lo que deseas, podemos hablar con toda confianza.

—Claro que sí.

—Vete con cuidado y cierra muy bien cuando salgas —la mujer se despidió de mi dándome un cálido beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír de forma autentica. La campañilla de la puerta fue lo último que escuche de ella y seguidamente comencé a pensar que estaba siendo bastante injusta con la gente a mí alrededor.

No quería seguir preocupando a las personas de esa forma, pero yo era alguien demasiado transparente a la hora de enfrentar mis propios sentimientos, algo que no tenía idea de si era un defecto como tal o una virtud bastante inservible.

No podía simplemente ignorarlo, pues tampoco estaba dispuesta a engañarme a mí misma sobre los pensamientos que tenía recientemente y mucho menos pretendía decir mentiras sobre lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, en cuanto a las razones que me hacían no querer visitar el sitio que tan malos recuerdos me traía. Podíamos decir que se trataba de algo sencillo, pero a la vez complejo; materializado en una necesidad muy intensa de dejar que el recuerdo pasara, que se alejara de tal forma que, para el año siguiente, sería tal cual una sombra borrosa e insignificante que ya no valía la pena seguir conservando.

Y probablemente muchos no estarían de acuerdo con mi método, pero a mí me funcionaba, de tal modo que podía sentirme segura con ello, pese a las desventajas que incluían el no estar del todo contenta con la decisión.

Así era la vida a fin de cuentas. A veces hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para conseguir otras y en mi caso estaba muy claro qué cosas jugaban ambos papeles.

Ni hablar.

Cuando logré concluir con mi trabajo y pude organizar exitosamente los encargos que habían llegado el día anterior; supe que ya era demasiado de estar sola en la floristería y que tal vez mi mejor opción se encontraba esperándome en casa.

Suspirando y tomando la decisión de irme cuanto antes, tomé mis cosas y salí del local, no sin antes cumplir con la última orden de la señora Akiko y cerrar la puerta bajo llave, asegurándome de por medio que en realidad estuviera bien sellada y que ninguna persona pudiera colarse a mitad de la noche para husmear o robar algo.

Me reí un poco ante mi pensamiento, antes de darme media vuelta para alejarme definitivamente del lugar.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

—Sigo sin entender porque tengo que ir yo a ese maldito festival —mi madre estaba caminando a mi lado muy feliz de la vida, sin importarle una mierda que me estuviera quejando en voz alta y soltara mil maldiciones relacionadas a una festividad que me importaba poco menos que nada.

Ieran se había metido en la cabeza ese estúpido deseo de disfrutar de una celebración con la que no estábamos nada familiarizados y en el camino, claro, terminó por arrastrarme a mí, obligándome a asistir al famoso templo Tsukimine que, para mi sorpresa, no quedaba demasiado lejos de nuestro apartamento provisional, aunque eso no era un consuelo como tal. Estaba harto que siempre se me obligara a hacer cosas que no me gustaban, que esta vez me encontraba protestando de la forma más cínica posible, pese a que Ieran seguía sin prestarme verdadera atención y continuaba en su papel de madre tranquila, como si estuviera ignorando a su pequeño hijo berrinchudo de seis años.

Y puede que me esté comportando igual, pero, ¡a quien mierda le importa!

—¿Puedes prestarme atención?, llevo cinco minutos hablándote y parece como si estuviera conversando con una pared —llamé y hasta ese entonces Ieran se dignó a mirarme.

—Está bien Xiao Lang, hablemos —mi madre detuvo su andar súbitamente, al mismo tiempo que metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter y me lanzaba una mirada que era capaz de congelar la lava de cualquier volcán—. Estoy haciendo un intento para que podamos tener un momento de tranquilidad y diversión, pero tú te sigues comportando igual que un anciano cascarrabias que sólo quiere estar encerrado en su casa, entonces, le pregunto, su majestad imperial, ¿qué debería hacer para que deje de actuar como un mocoso insoportable?

—No hay necesidad de que seas tan sarcástica.

—Da igual, ¿no?, si no te agrada la idea de ir al templo está bien, ve a casa —concedió—, pero a cambio, vas a preparar mi almuerzo de mañana, el tuyo y vas a terminar de organizar las cosas que aún faltan por desempacar, ¿entendido?

—Me parece bien.

—Si no está todo listo para cuando yo vuelva, te espera un castigo muy grande Xiao Lang, hablo enserio —un ligero nerviosismo me atacó ante la amenaza de Ieran, más no me permití mostrar abiertamente cuanto me afectaba. Tomando completa libertad de retirarme, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar por el sendero que llevaba hasta el apartamento.

Bien sabía yo que mi madre era bastante temible cuando se lo proponía y muy creativa a la hora de inventarse castigos. Lo suyo no iba por el lado físico, hablando en sentido de golpes o una cuestión similar, más bien, se enfocaba en hacerme pasar vergüenzas u obligarme a hacer cosas que me desagradaran en grandes proporciones. Un ejemplo venía a ser cuando, teniendo doce años cumplidos, me forzó a vender galletas en un centro comercial, junto a un montón de niñas exploradoras que se pasaron toda la tarde molestándome.

Recordaba bien que Ieran se había mantenido sentada en un banquito, con una fusta en la mano derecha y las piernas cruzadas, mirándome de forma amenazante, mientras me repetía que, de no seguir con mi castigo o de hacer alguna grosería a las niñas exploradoras, iba a dejarme sin comer por tres días y, de paso, me llevaría un buen fustazo en la espalda, como un plus.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al invocar el recuerdo.

De pronto comencé a preguntarme si había sido una buena idea el renegar del dichoso festival y aceptar su trato, porque si resultaba que no terminaba con la cuestión de los almuerzos y la organización de las cosas que faltaban por sacar de las cajas de la mudanza, me iba a llevar una buena y está vez, tenía el ligero, pero muy conciso presentimiento, de que Ieran iba a usar a la peor de mis pesadillas actuales para castigarme…

Una que tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño, para ser más exactos.

Negué un par de veces con la cabeza, alejando el pensamiento y enfocándome en volver a casa cuanto antes para cumplir con los encargos. El camino estaba completamente desolado, aunque eso más que molestarme me daba bastante tranquilidad. Hasta ese punto nada interesante sucedió, sólo que, al intentar cruzar por un pequeño puente que atravesaba el rio que pasaba por esa parte de la ciudad, me encontré con la silueta de una chica que obstruía el paso. Ésta se encontraba recargada sobre una de las barandillas del puente, mirando hacia un punto inexistente, suspirando e imaginando quien sabe que cosas.

Solté un suspiro y seguidamente me crucé de brazos.

¿Tendría que haberlo esperado?

 _ **(Sakura)**_

El camino a casa, desde la floristería, me sirvió muchísimo para pensar en todo lo que recientemente pasaba a mí alrededor. El puente por el que siempre cruzaba para ir a la avenida principal que daba al área residencial, se encontraba tan solitario como de costumbre. La tarde era fría y la brisa proveniente del norte me provocaba ciertos escalofríos que trataba de minimizar, cuando tiraba de las mangas de mi suéter para cubrirme las manos con ellas y recolocaba el gorro tejido que seguía en mi cabeza, cubriendo parte de mis orejas para que estas no se congelaran.

Por un momento había pensado que sería buena idea volver a casa. En mi cerebro estaba el ponerme a trabajar en algo que lograra distraerme lo suficiente. Tal vez hacer más chocolates para la señora Akiko, hornear algunas galletas que tanto le gustaban a Tomoyo o simplemente pasar tiempo a solas, mirando alguna película romántica, con palomitas y una manta como única compañía.

Pero nada me apetecía realmente…

Me quedé de pie frente al puente, recargando mis brazos sobre las barandillas, enviando una mirada hacia la nada, sin saber realmente en que debería pensar. El festival seguía su curso en el templo Tsukimine y a momentos continuaba en mí la duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, solamente porque un recuerdo estaba consiguiendo perturbarme de esa manera. Tenía ánimos de ir, de presentarme frente a todos, de encontrar a mi amiga entre la multitud y decirle que estaba dispuesta a divertirme como todos los años, mientras halagaba su precioso kimono violeta y le decía mil y un cumplidos respecto a lo hermosa que seguramente se veía.

Pero a la par, estaba ese horrible sentimiento de desdicha, el mismo que me hacía creer que nada de eso tenía un verdadero sentido para mí y que era mejor dejar pasar otro poco más de tiempo, sólo para que las heridas sanaran y los malos recuerdos terminaran por alejarse definitivamente de mi cabeza.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer…

―Tu sí que eres una mujer extraña ―me recompuse un poco en el momento en que escuché la tan particular voz hablándome a un costado. Cuando giré mi cabeza en esa dirección, contemplé con asombro a Shaoran y a su tan típica cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y me miraba de una forma tal, que evidenciaba un pequeño sentimiento de confusión, no sabía si por verme ahí o por el hecho de que, justo como se lo había dicho, no estaba en el templo divirtiéndome como todo el mundo.

Le sonreí un poco, antes de volver a mirar hacia la nada.

―Tú también eres una persona extraña ―contraataque―. Y ni siquiera sé porque estás diciendo eso, no hay nada de extraño con que esté aquí pensando un rato.

―Honestamente me da igual ―respondió, avanzando unos pasos hasta colocarse a un lado mío―. Lo único que me parece muy estúpido de tu parte es que hayas convencido a mi madre de ir a ese maldito festival, cuando tenías bien claro que no irías y que gracias a tu "sugerencia" ella hubiera querido arrastrarme a eso.

―¿Enserio?, no puede ser posible Shaoran, yo pensé que la acompañarías, te dije que era una buena oportunidad para que convivieras con ella ―reproché, esta vez dándole la cara―. Eres demasiado frio, hasta con las personas que son más cercanas a ti.

―Eso no es tu asunto ―se defendió, mirándome de forma severa―. Yo te lo dije, no me gustan los festivales ni convivir con gente que dejaré de ver en poco tiempo.

―Eso no lo sabes ―alegué, sin estar dispuesta a soltar el tema tan fácil―. No eres capaz de conocer el futuro, por muy terco que seas, y sobre el festival, como pretendes saber si te gustan, si no vas a uno para descubrirlo.

―No me interesa descubrirlo tampoco.

―No te interesa nada en esta vida, Dios ―estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación, pero todo parecía indicar que a Shaoran le importaba un comino el que yo me sintiera de esa forma respecto a su actitud.

El chico se encogió de hombros una última vez, antes de pasar de largo, dándome un breve empujón que posteriormente me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación; cuando noté que estaba a punto de irse, sin siquiera despedirse de mi o cambiar de opinión respecto al tema del festival y la compañía de su madre.

Todo eso no era un asunto que pudiera ser de mi competencia y lo sabía bien; pero algo muy dentro de mí me estaba impidiendo dejar las cosas así como así, sin siquiera intentar que viera la situación de otro modo.

No era por la festividad, tampoco por el hecho de que odiara pasar tiempo con las personas o que se negara a probar algo distinto a su acostumbrada soledad, que tan buena compañía resultaba ser para él. No, todo estaba enfocado a que parecía estarse convirtiendo en un horripilante viejo ermitaño, amargado por las injusticias de la vida, pese a que tenía apenas diecisiete años y era lo bastante joven como para entender la vida de esa manera.

No estaba bien…

―Espera un momento ―indiqué, con voz autoritaria, y al instante él se giró sobre sus talones, para verme con renovada intriga―. Tengo un trato para ti.

―¿Tú estás loca? ―indagó de vuelta. Yo le miré levantando una ceja, sin comprender a que iba el adjetivo―. No tengo la más mínima intención de hacer ningún trato contigo, sea de lo que sea.

―Te aseguro que este en particular te va a interesar mucho ―contesté, sin prestar atención a las habituales palabras hirientes―. Ven al festival conmigo, durante una hora, si no te diviertes o encuentras algo interesante en él, puedes irte.

―Ajá, y ¿qué ganó yo con eso? ―Shaoran seguía mirándome intensamente, pero yo no supe muy bien que podía responderle. El trato parecía una tortura no sólo para él, también para mí y tampoco estaba pensando demasiado en una jugosa recompensa que pudiese animarlo a aceptar de una forma tan fácil.

¿Qué era lo que él podría querer a cambio?

―Librarte de mí para siempre ―Li abrió los ojos de par en par, en señal de que no esperaba tal ofrecimiento de mi parte. Yo estaba que me moría internamente de los nervios, pero ya lo había dicho y no pensaba dar marcha atrás―. Si pasada la hora de nuestro trato sigues aburrido, le diré a mi padre que renuncio a ser tu compañera de terapias y no te molestaré ni te hablaré nunca más en el instituto.

―Vaya, vaya ―Shaoran estaba sonriéndome socarronamente y yo sentí un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, al verlo hacer ese gesto que pocas veces mostraba al mundo.

Estaba completamente segura que el hacerme desaparecer de su vida era una de las pocas cosas que a Li le interesaban más en estos momentos, por lo que el trato representaba una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir su cometido; pese a que hubiera caído en contradicciones varias veces antes y que yo estuviera increíblemente tensa, pues de no conseguir lo acordado, iba a tener que cumplir y resignarme a no hablar con él nunca más.

Nunca más…

Maldición, era una idea terrible y espantosa.

―E-entonces, ¿aceptas? ―estiré mi mano temblorosa, tratando de contener mi sentir. Shaoran me miró una última vez antes de estrecharla y seguidamente comenzó a guiarme para ir en dirección al templo, a pesar de que internamente ya me estaba arrepintiendo y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a conseguir ganarle.

No hubo necesidad de que habláramos más al respecto o que él hiciera algún otro comentario de los suyos. El trato estaba hecho y yo tenía una hora exacta para conseguir que Shaoran se divirtiera o por el contrario tendría que excluirme de su vida para siempre, sin quejarme.

Un renovado sentimiento de determinación comenzó a llenarme el cuerpo.

Vamos Sakura, tu puedes conseguirlo.

Porque podía, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **N/A:**

Buen día. Me da mucho gusto saludarlos de nuevo tan pronto, como lo vengo diciendo desde hace tres capítulos, he tenido tiempo de sobra para escribir y la inspiración ha colaborado conmigo en todo momento, así que como lo dije, aquí está el capítulo ocho, que espero sea del agrado de ustedes.

Nuevamente agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un review en el cap. pasado, las menciones especiales van para: aananyann, amatista1986, Mell Heavenbee, Nitoca, Ace Cornell, mí estimada Ari y mi querida Suzu.

He de decir que me causa curiosidad el que a algunas personas les provoque una ligera controversia el leer esta historia, hasta el punto en que la han tachado de no ser novedosa, de no tener nada interesante e incluso de tener una trama mediocre, como bien me lo hicieron saber en los reviews del ultimo capitulo. Lo único que puedo hacer ante eso es dar las gracias por las críticas y agradecer aún más a las personas que leen, las que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y las que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un bello comentario en apoyo al fic, esta historia está hecha con la finalidad de entretener y entiendo perfectamente que no a todos les guste, es cuestión de cada persona y se respeta totalmente.

Las respuestas a sus reviews estarán listas en unos minutos y el capítulo que sigue vendrá… pronto.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer hasta aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye.


	9. Confrontación

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP**_

* * *

 _ **Cerezo Agridulce**_

 _ **Capítulo noveno.**_

 _ **Confrontación.**_

* * *

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

El famoso templo Tsukimine era un lugar bastante grande.

La entrada estaba adornada con un montón de farolillos de papel y telas de colores; éstas le daban un aspecto bastante llamativo, aunque en lo particular, no eran detalles que clamaran demasiado por mi atención o me provocaran asombro.

El trato ofrecido de boca de la misma Sakura Kinomoto, por otro lado, era una de esas jugosas ofertas que me era imposible rechazar.

La niña se había sentido tan segura de sí misma, que no dudó ni un solo momento en proponer alejarse de mí, si el dichoso festival no lograba el cometido de entretenerme lo suficiente. Un trato bastante estúpido, a decir verdad, porque ella mejor que nadie debería saber que no existe como tal, algo que me cause una excesiva alegría en estos momentos de mi vida y que eventos como ese suelen provocarme un efecto totalmente contrario.

Era evidente que todo esto lo ganaría yo, pero ella seguía empeñada en hacer las cosas a su manera; tanto que parecía no terminar de comprender que fracasaría, y de la peor forma.

—Pues bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos allá? —Kinomoto volvió a hablarme, una vez cruzamos el arco de piedra que señalaba la entrada al templo y yo observé inmediatamente en la dirección que señalaba su dedo índice.

Un poco más adelante estaban un montón de stands improvisados de juegos, comida y otras cosas más que por la lejanía no alcanzaba a ver demasiado bien. Había un montón de personas frente a cada uno de ellos y todos parecían muy entretenidos en conseguir alguna cosa interesante, ya fuera una baratija sin importancia o platillos simples que podían saciar el hambre de cualquiera, en un caso de extrema emergencia.

El que Kinomoto señalaba estaba a unos pasos de distancia; se trataba de una tienda pequeña con una pecera de tamaño regular. Era el típico juego de pescar con redes de papel, el cual es bastante engañoso la mayoría de las veces, además de que requiere de un montón de habilidad y dinero si es que quieres obtener algún pez de mascota.

Tonterías.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —me burlé y de inmediato recibí una mirada de indignación por parte de ella—. Yo lo dudo, no eres tan hábil.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —preguntó de vuelta, al tiempo que me golpeaba un par de veces en el pecho, con su dedo índice—. Ya he jugado antes y créeme que soy bastante buena, nunca he tenido problemas.

—Eso quiero verlo.

—En ese caso, voy a demostrarte que te equivocas —Kinomoto sonrió con autosuficiencia y en el instante siguiente comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por entre las personas, dirigiéndose hacia el stand que permanecía en completa calma, rodeado únicamente por un par de niños y una pareja empalagosa que discutía sobre quien de los dos iba a jugar.

Le seguí los pasos en cuanto vi sus intenciones por hacer gala de una habilidad que no sabía si tenía, pero que me parecía bastante absurdo que poseyera, siendo que metía la pata constantemente y su forma de ser en si era igual a la de una persona torpe e ingenua. Me causó gracia verla hacer algunos malabares con un par de monedas sacadas de su suéter rosado y seguidamente me crucé de brazos, luego de que le otorgaran dos redes de papel, a la espera de contemplar el "espectáculo".

La chica se hincó sobre el asfalto, muy cerca de la gran pecera, tomando una red con la mano derecha y un pequeño balde metálico con la izquierda. La vi morderse los labios un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente encontró con la mirada un llamativo pez de colores, el cual se mecía tranquilamente a lo largo y ancho del agua, sin molestar a nadie.

Entendiendo cuál era su objetivo, se inclinó un poco e introdujo la red por debajo del pez de colores.

Contuve la carcajada en el momento en que vi como el papel se rompía y su presa escapaba al segundo siguiente, usando el enorme agujero que se había creado gracias al agua.

—"Soy bastante buena, nunca he tenido problemas" —remedé, usando un tono de voz agudo para que supiera que me refería a ella e instantáneamente Sakura se volteó a mirarme. Tenía las mejillas rojas, no sabía si por vergüenza o por coraje y una miradita de determinación.

—Todavía me queda otro intento —empeñada por sacar el pez de colores y llevárselo, Kinomoto volvió a enfocar su mirada en el agua y de nuevo introdujo la red, sólo que esta vez el movimiento fue más rápido y violento, lo que lógicamente causó que el papel se rompiera más rápido e incluso que el pececillo se asustara lo suficiente como para irse nadando a un rincón de la pecera—. Maldición, se rompió de nuevo —se quejó, haciendo un mohín y yo volví a guardarme las ganas de reírme.

—Tienes una habilidad impresionante para asustar peces y hacer el ridículo —dije y ella me miró, con enfado.

—Me gustaría ver que tú lo hicieras mejor, señor "yo soy Shaoran Li y soy perfecto" —su mano derecha hizo un par de movimientos, como si estuviera imitando otra boca que se movía frenéticamente al hablar. Rolé los ojos ante su intento de insulto y seguidamente le extendí un par de monedas al dueño del juego. El hombre, de unos sesenta años y un montón de arrugas en la cara, me sonrió de forma autentica y posteriormente me entregó dos redes de papel, las mismas que tomé rápidamente entre mis dedos.

Noté como la gente alrededor comenzaba a mirarme, pero decidí ignorarlos a todos por el bien de mi salud mental.

Me agaché hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a la gran pecera y bastaron un par de segundos antes de que mis ojos localizaran al pez de colores de antes. Tomé la red de papel con firmeza y sin pensarlo la introduje debajo del agua, ejerciendo una presión ligera, pero contundente, lo suficientemente rápido como para empujar al pez fuera del agua y llevarlo al interior del tazón metálico, donde comenzó a nadar en círculos, al verse limitado en espacio.

El hombre a cargo aplaudió un par de veces, felicitándome y al mismo tiempo pude escuchar a mis espaldas una exclamación de sorpresa, la que sin temor a equivocarme era por parte de la niña Kinomoto.

—Eres muy hábil Shaoran, que impresionante —me dijo, dándome un par de palmaditas en el hombro que yo ignoré.

—Tú eres muy torpe, no hay nada de extraordinario en esto —respondí, al tiempo que regresaba al pez a su lugar de origen y me levantaba, luego de extenderle al encargado el tazón y la red de papel que no había alcanzado a utilizar.

—¿No va a llevárselo, joven? —preguntó y yo negué una vez, con la cabeza—. Entiendo, por un momento pensé que se lo daría como regalo a su novia —levanté una ceja con sumo desagrado ante la mención de la palabra "novia", pero no me apetecía darle explicaciones al hombre, por lo que simplemente me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia ningún lugar, siendo seguido por Kinomoto que al parecer se había apenado lo suficiente con el comentario del viejo.

Se notaba que le había incomodado, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrarlo abiertamente.

Era una idiotez, porque ella y yo sabíamos que entre nosotros no había otra cosa más que una pésima relación de compañeros de clase.

—Te queda poco más de treinta minutos —le dije, viendo mi reloj de muñeca y recordándole el trato que teníamos de por medio. Kinomoto levantó la mirada al instante y acto seguido llevó una mano hasta su barbilla, pensativa.

—Supongo que ahora te queda elegir a ti, yo escogí los peces, así que dime, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—A ningún lado, si estoy aquí es para librarme de ti, no para pasar el rato, ya te lo dije —recordé—. Y te quedan treinta minutos ya.

—Es sólo que hay muchas cosas interesantes para ver, puedes escoger algo, no sé —habló, ignorando un poco el tema del tiempo y viendo hacia todos lados de forma un tanto desesperada, como si se encontrara perdida y no tuviera la más mínima idea de a dónde ir—, podemos comer algo o ir al templo de los deseos, también están otros stands de juegos, la casa de los sus… tos.

—¿Hay una casa de los sustos aquí? —vi como su rostro se ponía pálido ante mi pregunta, finalmente no había terminado de darme la lista entera y sus palabras se detuvieron en la palabra "susto", aunque no comprendía la razón. Kinomoto me miró con nerviosismo está vez y seguidamente asintió, ante lo cual hice un leve movimiento de cabeza y sin pensármelo comencé a caminar en dirección a la dichosa casa, que dentro de todo, era lo que más llamaba mi atención.

—O-oye Shaoran, ¿e-enserio quieres ir ahí? —preguntó, siguiéndome los pasos—. Es s-sólo que no hay nada muy interesante en ese lugar.

—¿Ah, sí?, pues no me interesa —rebatí, sin tomarle verdadera importancia a su comentario tan extraño—, si no quieres ir puedes irte a tontear por ahí, que no me hace falta tu compañía, niña cobarde.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Me estaba auto insultando de forma mental, por haber hecho mención de la casa de los sustos en un momento como ese.

No me apetecía para nada ir a ese lugar, no sólo porque desde siempre he sido una completa miedosa; también por el tema de que la mencionada casa está dentro del bosque que rodea al templo y el lugar, además de ser exageradamente tétrico, es el sitio que peores recuerdos me trae, por la cercanía que tiene con aquel árbol en el que…

Dios, no, Sakura, aleja esos horribles y asquerosos recuerdos de tu mente.

No pasó mucho antes de que llegáramos al lugar tan espantosamente decorado con arañas de plástico y telarañas de mentira. En la entrada ya se encontraba una de nuestras compañeras de instituto, la siempre amable Rei Tachibana, en cuya mano tenía un bonche de papelitos de colores, que suponía eran los boletos para ingresar a su atracción del horror. Shaoran se acercó unos pasos para entrar, más prontamente se vio siendo retenido por Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien salido de no sé qué lugar, se abalanzó sobre él e instantáneamente le envolvió en un abrazo amistoso que Li deshizo rápidamente.

Me quedé mirándolos un segundo, hasta que sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y provocarme un sobresalto que asustó a la persona recién llegada.

—Cielos, Sakura, cálmate, soy yo —Tomoyo levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición, mirándome de pies a cabeza como si el verme fuera una ilusión mental o un holograma. Yo suspiré aliviada al saber que se trataba de ella y acto seguido la envolví en un abrazo asfixiante que mi amiga correspondió posteriormente, con un poco de dificultad.

—Tomoyo, estoy tan feliz de verte, y te vez bellísima, como siempre —le dije, luego de echar un rápido vistazo a su atuendo de ese día y a su exquisito peinado, tan hermoso—. Te he estado preocupando horrible estos últimos días y yo…

—Hey, cálmate, no estoy reprochándote nada —me respondió, apartándome un poco y dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Me da mucho gusto que decidieras venir aunque… creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo muy importante y honestamente no estoy entendiendo qué está pasando —supe que se refería a Shaoran en el instante en que le vi mirar hacia donde se encontraba él, hablando de quien sabe que cosas, con un Eriol que se notaba bastante alegre e hiperactivo.

—Es sólo que Shaoran y yo estábamos…

—Así que querían entrar a la casa de los sustos también —no pude terminar de explicarle sobre nuestro trato a Tomoyo, cuando Eriol se acercó hasta donde estábamos hablando e interrumpió nuestra conversación sin ningún reparo de por medio. Shaoran ya estaba a sus espaldas, esperando de forma impaciente y yo me volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca para constatar el tiempo.

Me quedaban quince minutos…

—Pero, ¿cómo?, si a ti no te gustan esta clase de…

—Eso no importa ahora, vamos de una vez —dije, interrumpiendo el próximo comentario de Tomoyo en relación a mi cobardía y avanzando los pocos pasos que me separaban de Shaoran, empujándolo levemente en dirección a la entrada de la atracción. Li comenzó a caminar poco después y acto seguido le extendió un par de billetes a Rei Tachibana, quien, desde su lugar, nos lanzó una sonrisita amable.

Mi amiga estaba atrás de mí, muy consternada por la situación al frente suyo, pero estaba segura que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer que Shaoran se interesara un poco por el festival, así me estuviera muriendo de miedo. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para explicarle a Tomoyo los términos de nuestro trato y, si no me daba prisa, el tiempo se agotaría inevitablemente, dejándome como la perdedora absoluta.

—Muchas gracias por visitar la casa de los sustos, espero que disfruten del paseo —habló Tachibana, pero yo no le presté demasiada atención—. Tengan mucho cuidado al pasar, deben entrar en parejas y recuerden no separarse durante el camino, ¡buen viaje! —luego de la explicación, Rei levantó una cortina para que pudiéramos entrar y, luego de enviarle una última mirada a Tomoyo, me adentré al lugar, con Shaoran a un lado mío.

Comenzamos a caminar por el sitio. El sendero era muy angosto, pero aun así podíamos andar perfectamente sin chocar el uno con el otro. Hasta el momento no había pasado nada, simplemente un par de esqueletos volando por aquí y fantasmas por allá…

—No es real, no es real Sakura, todo está bien —susurré, al mismo tiempo que enfocaba mi mirada en el piso y me concentraba en mis zapatos. El miedo y la sensación de angustia que tenía eran tal, que estaba temblando incontrolablemente para entonces, pese a que los intentos por asustarnos eran terriblemente malos y la utilería no llegaba a ser en extremo terrorífica.

—Eres una completa cobarde —escuché que decía el chico a mi lado, pero no tenía animo de rebatirle nada en un momento como ese. Estaba más concentrada en ignorar los sonidos de ultratumba, que en responder a sus típicos comentarios groseros enfocados en mi persona.

Suspiré, una vez, antes de atreverme a mirar al frente, el camino parecía interminable y las luces purpuras y violetas que decoraban el lugar no ayudaban a que mi visibilidad del sitio fuera perfecta. El camino apenas y podía distinguirse gracias a la oscuridad y más adelante podía apreciarse un escenario extraño, con algunas tumbas falsas y una chica zombi que de pronto comenzó a acercarse rápidamente para morderme y…

¡Una chica zombi!

No me detuve a ver la reacción de Shaoran ante mi grito y tampoco me quedé a esperar a que la tipa esa llegara hasta a mí. Salí corriendo como una autentica cobarde y en el camino me tropecé con algunas cosas que poco me importaron. Al final del sendero logré distinguir la luz que desprendía la farola que estaba a un costado de la salida y un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mi boca en el momento en que mis rodillas y mis manos tocaron el frio asfalto del exterior.

El cuerpo me temblaba de forma incontrolable, pero al menos ya estaba en un lugar seguro, lejos de todas esas cosas de pesadilla.

—Eres una miedosa —la voz que reconocí como la de Shaoran vino poco después, acompañada por un par de risas que delataron lo divertido que estaba con la situación y con verme sufrir de esa manera tan espantosa.

Sin levantarme de mi sitio le lancé una mirada de reproche, que él continuó ignorando, sólo para seguir con su sesión de carcajadas incontrolables.

—No es divertido —dije, conteniendo mis ganas por levantarme y darle un puñetazo en la cara, muy similar al que le había propinado días antes a Igarashi.

—Sí que lo es —quise reclamarle mil cosas, pero algo en sus palabras me hizo prestar atención a un detalle muy importante.

Todavía sin levantarme dirigí una mirada a mi reloj de muñeca y me di cuenta que faltaba un minuto para que se cumpliera la hora de nuestro trato.

—Eso quiere decir que yo gané —dije y casi enseguida Shaoran dejó de reír—. Te pareció gracioso verme sufrir ahí dentro y el trato era hacer que te divirtieras en una hora y aún falta un minuto para que se cumpla el tiempo, eso significa que gané y que tendrás que seguir hablando conmigo —Li se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de cubrir su sentir respecto al haber perdido contra mí. No obstante, yo estaba profundamente agradecida porque mi esfuerzo y el casi infarto hubieran valido la pena, tanto que no me importó seguir temblando como gelatina, aun cuando el recorrido ya había terminado y no había ninguna otra cosa terrorífica por los alrededores.

—Eres imposible, Kinomoto —escuché que decía.

—Por lo menos te hice reír, ¿no?, eso es… —me había levantado ya del piso, pues la posición en la que estaba no era la más cómoda del mundo. Mi mirada en un inicio estaba enfocada en el rostro decepcionado de Shaoran, pero en algún punto las cosas cambiaron y para entonces ya me encontraba viendo hacia un gran árbol que estaba a unos pocos metros de ahí y que destacaba de todos los demás por ser ligeramente más grande que el resto.

Pero eso no era lo que llamaba mi atención…

—¿Kinomoto? —un recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza como llamarada en ese instante, quemándome igual que si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo. Casi podía verme caminando por entre los árboles, vestida con un kimono de flores de cerezo que Tomoyo había confeccionado especialmente para mí, buscando inocentemente a una persona entre la oscuridad de la noche, sin saber que estaba a punto de encontrarme con algo aún peor…

— _¡No le puedes decir a nadie de esto!, ¿lo oyes?, ¡te vas a quedar callada y no vas a decirle nada, a nadie!_

No, no.

—Oye, reacciona, ¿qué te pasa? —era como si estuvieran gritándomelo en la cara nuevamente—. ¡Sakura!, ¡reacciona de una puta vez! —sentí como me zangoloteaban un par de veces, antes de que mi cerebro se dignara a enfocarse nuevamente en el presente y Shaoran. Él se encontraba al frente mío, con una cara no sabía si de preocupación o de confusión al no saber lo que estaba pasándome.

Las manos me estaban temblando de forma incontrolable, pero estaba segura que no podía permitir que todo se arruinara, no cuando hasta hace unos minutos yo estaba feliz, gozando de haber ganado el trato y de haber conseguido que ese chico se pasara un buen rato, sin importar que se hubiera reído de mí y de mi cobardía ante las cosas paranormales.

Yo estaba feliz, maldición, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto ahora?

—L-lo siento… —hablé, sin saber que más podía decir en un momento como ese.

Me sentía mal, tenía el estómago hecho un agujero y unas ganas horribles de echarme a llorar y salir corriendo. Pero el chico al frente me impedía hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, tal vez no con sus palabras, sino con su presencia. No quería que pensara que estaba loca y mucho menos que me viera llorando desconsoladamente por algo tan patético como los recuerdos de hace un año.

—¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien? —y en el instante en que Tomoyo salió de la casa de los sustos, con Eriol acompañándola en todo momento, vi la oportunidad perfecta para huir, llevándome a mi amiga y excusándome con el pretexto absurdo de que necesitaba comprar algo para comer, mientras ella me seguía el juego y dejábamos a los dos chicos atrás.

Una vez estuvimos lejos, la vi con un montón de tristeza contenida en mi corazón y seguidamente me solté a llorar, mientras ella me abrazaba fuertemente, sin decir una sola palabra.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

—¿Paso algo entre ustedes? —Hiraguizawa ajustó sus anteojos y me miró intensamente, luego de ver a Kinomoto desaparecer en compañía de su amiga. Me quedé pensando un momento, antes de negar y girar la cabeza hacia el sitio que Sakura estuvo mirando segundos antes, intentando encontrar qué de impactante podría tener un montón de árboles y matorrales inanimados.

Nada. No había nada. Era como si de pronto hubiese visto un fantasma, pero estaba seguro que ni siquiera eso le hubiera provocado ese tipo de reacción. Se había quedado petrificada, con los ojos fijos en aquel punto que quedaba apenas unos metros adelante, sin decir una sola palabra, completamente pasmada.

—Es una chica muy extraña —solté luego, intentando restarle importancia a lo que recientemente había sucedido, aunque en el interior me causaba cierto conflicto y confusión.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón, pero independientemente de eso Sakura es una chica muy valiente —escuché que decía Hiraguizawa y yo me giré a mirarlo, con una ceja alzada—, personalmente me da gusto que decidiera vencer uno de sus temores al entrar a ese lugar, siendo ella tan asustadiza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En alguna ocasión me contó que cuando niña, se quedó encerrada en un baúl en el sótano de su casa por alrededor de tres horas —respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Eso parece haberle provocado una especie de fobia a los lugares oscuros y a todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasmas y cosas paranormales, ¿no lo sabias? —Eriol me lanzó una mirada interrogante y yo le di la espalda sin estar dispuesto a responderle.

Era evidente que no lo sabía. Kinomoto y yo no nos conocíamos para nada, no teníamos idea de esa clase de detalles y en mis planes nunca estuvo el entablar ningún tipo de relación amistosa con ella; mucho menos el dejar que se acercara lo suficiente como para que intercambiáramos anécdotas de nuestras vidas. Estaba mucho más enfocado en alejarla, que cualquier dato como ese se me venía pasando por alto y nuevamente llegaba al punto en el que me era complicado entender que otros tantos secretos guardaba y yo seguía sin enterarme.

Independientemente de que tuviera una fobia, lo de antes no parecía ser causado por eso. No era un genio y tampoco estaba muy familiarizado con estudiar el comportamiento de las personas, justo como lo hacía el Doctor Kinomoto con sus pacientes, pero estaba casi seguro que había algo mucho más turbio en su comportamiento de hacía unos minutos.

Demasiado turbio, si he de decir…

Pese a todo y a la repentina curiosidad que estaba teniendo, me quedaba bien claro que no era buena idea indagar al respecto, porque de hacerlo estaría metiéndome en un terreno que no me convenía explorar y empezaría a relacionarme con ella más de lo debidamente necesario, rompiendo las reglas que yo me había impuesto desde el principio.

Hiraguizawa y yo comenzamos a caminar poco después, moviéndonos entre las personas que seguían tonteando por los alrededores. De pronto el ambiente había cambiado de una forma radical y yo comencé a preguntarme como era que las cosas habían terminado así…

La vida era extraña.

—Hace mucho que no veía uno de estos —Eriol se acercó a un stand de por ahí y tomó entre sus manos un rifle de juguete, el cual servía para intentar derribar un par de blancos detenidos en una barra, algunos centímetros lejos—. Estoy seguro que tengo mucha mejor puntería que tú.

—Y yo estoy seguro que eres un idiota —rebatí, recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta a mi insulto.

—Ya que nos han abandonado, podríamos competir, aunque entiendo si te da miedo, es decir, dudo bastante que puedas vencerme —Hiraguizawa me estaba provocando de una forma bastante descarada y aunque tenía claro que algo como eso tendría que importarme una total mierda, viniendo de una persona tan extraña como él, mi sentido de competencia me impidió negarme y al segundo siguiente ya estaba sosteniendo otro de esos rifles.

—Muy bien chicos, el primero que logre derribar siete blancos seguidos, sin fallar, gana el juego y se lleva un premio —indicó la mujer encargada y ambos asentimos, no sin antes mirarnos de reojo.

—Nos distraemos un segundo y ya están compitiendo —la amiga de Kinomoto salió de la nada justo cuando estábamos por comenzar con el juego y yo me giré a mirarla rápidamente. Sakura estaba a un lado suyo, mirando con atención el lugar en el que estábamos y al segundo siguiente me envió una de sus típicas sonrisas de ánimo, aunque esta no logró transmitirme otra cosa que no fuera una profunda confusión.

Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando…

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó y yo negué, sin estar dispuesto a mirarla por más tiempo.

Por alguna razón extraña me estaba molestando profundamente el verla, más de lo normal.

—El juego comenzará en tres, dos, uno, ¡ahora! —me sentía tan molesto, que mis ganas de matar a los malditos blancos eran exponencialmente altas. Uno tras otro los iba derribando, sin fijarme en Eriol que parecía estar muy frustrado por no poder alcanzarme, pese a que también estaba atinándole a todos y en un principio había alardeado de su supuesto buen tino.

No paso mucho hasta que logré tirar el último y acto seguido una campanilla comenzó a retumbar intensamente, dándome la victoria. La mujer encargada aplaudió varias veces, maravillada y seguidamente me enfoqué en Hiraguizawa, que ya estaba haciendo muecas de descontento, ajustando sus anteojos y mirando con intensidad los dos blancos que le habían hecho falta.

—Maldito seas Li, ya lo tenías bien dominado —me dio un par de palmaditas, antes de entregarle el rifle a la señora de antes.

—Eso fue impresionante, tienes muy buena puntería Shaoran —hasta ese momento la voz de Sakura Kinomoto se había quedado en un repentino olvido que habría conseguido mantener, de no ser porque se acercó un poco para inclinarse ligeramente por encima del stand y comprobar que todos los blancos habían caído al piso—. Aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

—Felicidades joven, aquí tiene el premio por su victoria —la dueña del juego se acercó para extenderme un conejo de peluche de tamaño considerable, el cual miré con profundo desagrado.

Era más que obvio que no iba a quedarme con él, así que me dispuse a decirle a la mujer que podía guardarlo…

—Qué lindo, y pensar que hace algunos años los premios eran más pequeños —Kinomoto se acercó otro poquito y tocó al conejo un par de veces con su dedo índice, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada—. Vaya, es muy suave —rolé los ojos con impaciencia y seguidamente tomé al conejo de peluche con una mano, sólo para arrojárselo a Sakura en la cara.

La chica lanzó un quejido y al instante siguiente abrazó al peluche, evitando que terminara en el piso por la fuerza del golpe. Se notaba muy sorprendida, pero no quise seguir mirándola.

Maldición, todo fuera con tal de que quitara esa maldita cara de tristeza, me ponía de muy mal humor…

—Eres un fastidio —le dije, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y mirando esta vez en dirección a Eriol, que ya parecía bastante entretenido con Daidouji, pues ambos se encontraban hablando muy animadamente, riéndose por alguna tontería sin sentido.

Ridículos.

—¿M-me lo regalas? —la pregunta de Sakura hizo que me girara a verla de nuevo y enseguida noté como en su rostro estaba plasmado un pequeño sonrojo. De pronto su cara había cambiado drásticamente y parecía que ya no se encontraba actuando de forma extraña como hacía unos segundos atrás.

—A mí no me interesa tenerlo, si no lo quieres se lo puedes dar a quien te plazca —ella miró el objeto por un segundo, antes de que una gran sonrisa llegara hasta sus labios y terminara apretujándolo en un abrazo, de tal forma que si el conejo estuviera vivo, lo habría matado instantáneamente por falta de oxígeno.

—Muchas gracias Shaoran —me dijo, pero yo preferí ignorarla. No me apetecía ver su rostro sonriente y tampoco quería que me diera las gracias por algo que yo consideraba un acto insignificante—. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales empezara en veinte minutos, ya que estamos aquí podríamos verlos antes de irnos.

—Como quieras —me di cuenta que más adelante se encontraba un camino que daba hacia algún lugar apartado de toda la gente, por lo que me dispuse a caminar hasta allá, movido por la curiosidad y el deseo de alejarme de todo el barullo. Kinomoto me siguió poco después, aunque en el camino hizo un par de movimientos de cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo muy importante entre la multitud.

—O-oye, Tomoyo y Eriol ya no están —escuché que decía, luego de un par de segundos, pero yo moví la mano izquierda, restándole importancia.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Los ojos me ardían un poco todavía, pero ya no me sentía triste.

Suponía que el haber externado un poco mis emociones, había conseguido que los sentimientos que estaba guardando con tanto ímpetu se fueran disipando poco a poco y ahora solamente quedaba un vestigio, muy pequeñito, tan mínimo que no lograba provocar nada en mi interior y por el contrario, me extendía la oportunidad de retomar mi tan acostumbrado estado de animo de siempre.

Tomoyo y yo no hablamos mucho, nuestra charla se limitó a que le explicara sobre las razones que me habían llevado hasta el templo, con Shaoran acompañándome, y ella volvió a mencionar que estaba tomándome demasiadas molestias, además de decirme que tal vez sería bueno comenzar a alejarme un poco de Li. No tanto como para dejar de hablarle, pero lo suficiente como para darle su espacio y no atosigarlo.

Tal vez mi amiga tenía razón en decir que estaba siendo demasiado insistente con él y que si me decidía finalmente a actuar de otro modo, probablemente obtendría otro tipo de resultados que podrían ser mucho mejores a los vagos avances que ya tenía en cuanto a nuestra relación de… ¿amistad?

No tenía muy claro cómo podía llamarle a eso que teníamos él y yo. No llegaba a ser una relación estable de nada, no nos llevábamos tan bien como para decir que éramos amigos y como compañeros de clase éramos un completo desastre. Podía decirse que éramos simples conocidos que se hablaban, aunque no estaba muy segura que tan de conocidos era pasar un rato agradable como el que veníamos teniendo desde nuestra llegada al templo, omitiendo lo sucedido luego de salir de la casa de los sustos y el resto de cosas que por ahora no me convenía mencionar.

Y luego estaba el conejo de peluche…

—Eh, tu, deja de estar pensando en tonterías y fíjate por donde vas —Shaoran señaló hacia una piedra de tamaño considerable que estuve cerca de pisar y yo le agradecí silenciosamente el haberme evitado una dolorosa caída.

Él continúo caminando tranquilamente por el sendero que llevaba a una pequeña explanada más adelante, donde poca gente solía reunirse para ver los fuegos artificiales, porque quedaba demasiado lejos del festival y de la convivencia con las personas de todo Tomoeda. Irónicamente, el lugar era donde mejor podía observarse el espectáculo, la tenue luz del sitio permitía mirar de forma perfecta el cielo nocturno y las estrellas en lo alto podían verse de forma más clara y nítida.

—¿No vas a sentarte? —tomé mi lugar en una banquita, de las muchas que había vacías por los alrededores. Shaoran se detuvo en el instante en que yo lo hice y luego de mirarme fugazmente negó con la cabeza, sacando un cigarrillo del interior de su chaqueta y encendiéndolo al segundo siguiente, con ayuda de un par de fósforos—. También fumas… no sé porque, pero ya me lo esperaba.

—Ahórrate cualquier comentario, no me apetece tener que rebatirte algo que no es de tu incumbencia, como siempre.

—No iba a decir nada, realmente —hablé, colocando el muñeco de peluche que llevaba conmigo sobre mi regazo, moviendo sus patitas esponjadas al ritmo de las mías y acariciándole las orejas—. No deberías hacerlo, porque es malo para tu salud, pero tú eres quien decide al final.

—Eso es nuevo —me dijo esta vez, a la par que tomaba asiento a un lado mío y le daba otra calada al cigarro que continuaba en sus dedos—. ¿Es psicología inversa o algo así? porque de serlo, no va a funcionarte tampoco.

—No lo es y no tengo intenciones de hacerte cambiar de parecer de la noche a la mañana —respondí—. Después de todo, es muy difícil dejar de hacer ciertas cosas y olvidar otras —sin ponerme a pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar, me tomé el atrevimiento de quitarle el cigarrillo de los dedos, hábilmente. Él estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se quedó callado en el instante en que me vio darle una calada y dejar que el humo con sabor a nicotina escapara de mis labios, muy despacio.

Le vi mirarme con auténtica sorpresa y acto seguido le devolví el objeto, regresando mi atención a mi conejo de peluche, que seguía completamente estático, sentado sobre mi regazo.

—Eres una persona demasiado extraña —el tono de voz de Shaoran había cambiado repentinamente, pasando de estar a la defensiva a una emoción que no sabía si era sorpresa o curiosidad—. ¿Tu padre sabe que fumas?

—No, ni mi padre ni mi hermano mayor lo saben, así que ahí tienes algo en mi contra —le dije, dejando escapar una pequeña risa de diversión—. No lo hago con frecuencia, de hecho aprendí no hace mucho gracias a alguien y actualmente me es indiferente.

—No te entiendo —lo miré con atención luego de ver como arrojaba el cigarrillo al piso y lo extinguía dándole un pisotón—. Estas llena de secretos y aparentas algo que no eres realmente, es bastante frustrante.

—Y, ¿qué se supone que estoy aparentando?

—Te la pasas sonriendo todo el puto día, hablas amablemente con todos, hasta con quien no debes hacerlo, te gustan esta clase de cosas —dijo, levantando al conejo de peluche ligeramente, tomándolo de una de sus orejas con sus dedos índice y pulgar, para luego soltarlo bruscamente—, eres buena estudiante y siempre estás muy pendiente de ayudar a cuanta persona te lo pida, pero por otro lado, actúas de una forma distinta y ocultas cosas que contrastan con la apariencia de chica dulce y tierna, no es lógico.

—Jamás he pretendido que me veas como una chica dulce y tierna, eso ha sido cosa tuya desde el principio —rebatí, mirándole con muchísima atención y esperando a que él me devolviera el gesto—. Sí, me gustan los osos de peluche, las cosas de niñas, pero también sé defenderme, aunque no de la forma que me gustaría, pero lo intento y es obvio que me he equivocado y he hecho cosas que no son correctas, todo el mundo tiene secretos. A veces los buenos no son tan buenos y los malos no son tan malos.

—Eso es hipocresía.

—No es nada de eso, por lo menos no creo que sea así conmigo —me defendí—. Sé que probablemente he sido muy molesta y lo lamento, es sólo que de verdad quiero que entiendas que no estoy mintiendo, enserio me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, que pudiéramos hablar como dos personas civilizadas sin estar peleando todo el tiempo.

—No soy de los que tienen amigos —me respondió, al tiempo que se recargaba sobre el respaldo de la banquita y miraba hacia el cielo, pensativo—. Ieran y yo nos mudamos constantemente, es evidente que no podemos tener amistades y tampoco me fio de la gente. Hay personas que son capaces de clavarte una puñalada a la primer oportunidad, porque se aburren con sus propias vidas patéticas, por eso es que es mejor estar solo.

—No todas las personas son así y por lo que me has dicho, tu tampoco eres lo que aparentas —acusé—. Puedo ver que te preocupas mucho por tu mamá, tratas de obedecerla en todo cuanto puedes, aun y cuando no estés de acuerdo con ella. Y la prueba está en que sigues yendo a las terapias, sin importar que tanto te desagrade pararte en el consultorio de mi papá. Si tomamos ese ejemplo, entonces tanto tú, como yo, somos un par de hipócritas.

—Puede ser —Shaoran soltó una pequeña risa que me pareció bastante extraña. No era la clase de risa sarcástica que solía mostrar la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se burlaba de mí o me ofendía por ser excesivamente torpe en mis acciones. Está vez lo notaba distinto, como si la situación y nuestra charla le parecieran agradables y por un breve momento pudiera permitirse manifestarlo—. Si no fueras tan pesada todo el tiempo, tal vez el asunto de las terapias y el resto habría sido un poco más fácil, pero siempre tienes que complicar todo.

—Ya, entiendo que me he pasado un poco —murmuré, con vergüenza—. Pero tú tampoco has hecho las cosas fácil, si desde un principio hubieras permitido que habláramos así, todo habría sido diferente.

—¿Insinúas que es culpa mía? —cuando Shaoran se volteó a mirarme, tuve la necesidad de esconder la cara detrás de mi peluche. Al segundo siguiente tomé una de las pequeñas patitas del conejo con una mano y con la otra moví su cabeza—. ¿Eso qué significa?

—No te enojes conmigo, ¿sí?, prometo que seré menos molesta de ahora en adelante y respetare tu espacio —respondí—. Pero a cambio también debes dejar de insultarme, de llamarme idiota, de amenazarme, de decir que soy… —no terminé de expresar el montón de cosas que estaban en mi lista de deseos, cuando Shaoran colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del señor conejo y la apartaba, acercándose a mi rostro de tal modo que estaba apenas unos cuantos centímetros lejos.

Repentinamente comenzó a invadirme un nerviosismo horrible y un calor sofocante se apoderó de mis mejillas en cuestión de milisegundos. No estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo tan cerca y a esa distancia todo parecía bastante diferente.

—Si no cumples con tu promesa, vas a lamentarlo seriamente —advirtió y yo asentí, mecánicamente—. Y tampoco le puedes decir nada de esta conversación, a nadie.

—Pero no es nada malo —su mirada de advertencia me puso en alerta de que tenía que aceptar si o si e instantáneamente sonreí con nerviosismo—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no le diré nada a nadie, será un secreto entre tú, yo y el señor conejo —Shaoran se apartó definitivamente y retomó su sitio a un costado. Hasta ese punto volví a sentir que los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaban y que todo volvía a estar en completo orden conmigo.

No paso mucho cuando pudimos escuchar un estruendo y seguido de eso vimos un montón de luces de colores en el cielo, esparciéndose de forma gloriosa por todo el espacio que le permitía el cielo nocturno y deleitándonos con su belleza tan particular.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté, viendo como Shaoran me miraba de reojo y seguidamente sonreía ligeramente, suspirando.

—No está mal —no dije nada más al respecto y estaba segura que no hacía falta que continuáramos hablando innecesariamente. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre y yo me sentía feliz de nuevo, al saber que todo estaba terminando de buena forma y que si bien no podía jactarme de ser amiga de Shaoran, por lo menos ya habíamos acordado que nuestra convivencia sería un poco más amena.

Solté un suspiro, antes de apretujar al conejo de peluche contra mi cuerpo.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

El día había terminado… bien.

Después de una larga caminata de vuelta al departamento, no sabía exactamente en que debía pensar. Había perdido contra Kinomoto, como ya era usual, pero inesperadamente no me molestaba y tampoco sentía esa frustración tan característica de mí. El sentimiento se asemejaba más a algo muy parecido a la tranquilidad, tal vez porque la última charla con Sakura no me había parecido tan terrible como el resto de "conversaciones" que solíamos mantener.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, que se mezclaban uno tras otro, yendo desde la confusión, hasta la duda. Ya no sabía si tenía que seguir alejándola o si era mejor permitir que se acercara, me estaba costando trabajo descifrar el rompecabezas en el que estábamos metidos los dos y no terminaba de entender muchas cosas. Ella seguía en su papel de buena persona, una con muchos secretos que se iban revelando poco a poco ante mí y cada uno de ellos modificaba mi forma de verla, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien carajos era Sakura Kinomoto en realidad.

Cuando abrí la puerta de entrada a mi "casa" y me adentré en medio de la penumbra que envolvía la estancia, descubrí que Ieran ya se encontraba en el interior, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de reproche en su cara.

De pronto recordé que había quedado en hacer los almuerzos y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Tengo una explicación —fue lo primero que dije, al tiempo que recibía una mirada helada por parte de mi madre.

—Espero sea buena —contestó, señalándome el sillón de una plaza que quedaba al frente, como invitándome a que tomara asiento, a lo cual obedecí—. Regresé hace quince minutos y me encuentro con que no estás aquí, te dije explícitamente que regresaras y cumplieras con una tarea y me encuentro con que te fuiste a quien sabe qué lugar y vuelves hasta apenas, así que ahora dime, ¿en dónde mierda estabas? —Ieran no solía decir malas palabras, pero suponía que estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para hablarme de esa manera.

No la culpaba, si yo estuviera en su lugar, seguramente estaría sospechando de la misma forma que ella o incluso peor.

—Estaba en el festival del templo —respondí y Ieran me miró nuevamente, con una ceja alzada.

—Ajá, ¿esperas que te crea eso? —preguntó, sin esperar a que pudiera explicar nada y yo solté un suspiro, desesperado—. La razón por la que te dije que volvieras a casa, es porque estabas quejándote del festival y ahora me dices que estuviste ahí, ¿a dónde te fuiste Xiao Lang?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Deja de decir mentiras, hablo enserio.

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

—¡Entonces dime dónde estabas!

—¡Con Sakura Kinomoto, en el puto festival! —mi madre se quedó callada ante la mención de la castaña y yo aproveche su momento de sorpresa para hablar—. Me la encontré cuando venía hacia acá, estaba en ese puente viejo que cruza el lago, me convenció de acompañarla al templo, si quieres puedes preguntárselo tu misma —no planeaba decirle lo de Sakura, porque estaba esperando que me creyera sin soltar demasiados detalles, pero su rostro se veía tan desencajado por la sorpresa que no sabía si se trataba de una buena señal o un mal augurio.

—¿Te sientes bien? —su pregunta hizo que yo la viera con cara de no entender ni media palabra y seguidamente la vi levantarse de su lugar—. No sé qué pensar, es decir, estoy bastante sorprendida.

—Pues ya somos dos —dije, recargándome sobre el respaldo del sofá y levantando la cara al cielo, cerrando los ojos con cansancio—. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco y no entiendo nada. Es una niña idiota que se la pasa todo el maldito día fastidiando, pero de una u otra manera logra convencerme de hacer cosas que no quiero hacer en un principio y la detesto profundamente por eso.

—Hijo, sé honesto por una vez en tu vida y reconoce que Sakura no es ninguna niña idiota y tampoco la detestas —lancé un largo suspiro, seguido de una maldición que Ieran no pudo escuchar, al tiempo que sentía como me apartaba las manos de la cara y me miraba desde su posición, de pie frente a mí—. Lo único que está pasando es que nunca conociste a una persona que, a pesar de todo, siguiera tratando de acercarse a ti porque realmente quiere y no por compromiso o por buscar algún beneficio y es completamente normal.

—No hay personas así.

—Claro que las hay, no abundan en el mundo, pero existen —Ieran me miró compasivamente tras la afirmación y yo fije la vista en el techo—. Sakura es una chica excelente y por lo que pude ver durante su visita, te tiene un aprecio muy especial, creo que es muy injusto que tú la trates mal, cuando ella se expresa tan bien de ti.

—No sabe lo que dice, es idiota.

—Ser una buena persona no significa ser idiota, Xiao Lang —afirmó—. De verdad no te entiendo, pareciera que le tienes miedo y por eso no permites que se te acerque demasiado.

—No le tengo miedo a nada.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó, yo no respondí—. Si te desagradara tanto como dices, simplemente la ignorarías en todos los aspectos y no dejarías que te afectara lo que sucede con ella, porque te daría igual, como usualmente haces, pero el hecho de que pueda convencerte de ir a un lugar al que no quieres en un inicio, de una forma tan fácil, me hace pensar que le estás empezando a tomar aprecio, aunque te niegas en admitirlo —me quedé nuevamente en silencio, tratando de enlazar las piezas de ese rompecabezas invisible y buscando la mejor explicación que podía.

No la encontraba, porque Ieran tenía razón cuando me decía que, si me desagradara tanto, justo como lo hacían otras personas, no me ocuparía de todo lo que tiene que ver con ella y me limitaría a evadirla. Pero Sakura no era fácil de ignorar, porque tampoco se rendía ni terminaba de alejarse de mí, pese a que en numerosas veces pudo darse cuenta que el estar conmigo podía provocarle problemas. Lo de Igarashi era un ejemplo claro, aquella ocasión en la que prácticamente la amenacé, cuando recién comenzamos a conocernos y fue a buscarme a la biblioteca, siguiendo con mis constantes insultos y terminando en la maldita casa de los sustos a la que entró, sólo para ganarme en un trato que no tenía que representar nada para nadie.

Pero lo hacía y no entendía la razón. No había nada especial conmigo, estaba jodido, tenía un millón de problemas, ni siquiera era capaz de dominarme para no meterme en peleas y aún con todo eso ella seguía ahí.

—No me desagrada —revelé, ante el asombro de mi madre y el mío, luego de un par de minutos en los que me mantuve en completo silencio, analizando todo—. Pero no sé qué hacer con ella.

—Simplemente deja de ser tan orgulloso y haz el esfuerzo por conocerla mejor, por ser más amable, incluso pueden volverse amigos si todo va bien —sugirió—. Si tratas de llevar una buena relación con ella, seguramente las cosas irán más tranquilas para ti y para todos a tu alrededor.

—No lo sé —dije, desviando la mirada al piso.

—Piensa bien en lo que te digo, Sakura es una linda niña, no merece que la trates así —apuntó, antes de ponerse de pie y pasar a mi lado, dándome una palmadita que me hizo mirarle—. Me alegra saber que fuiste al festival, espero te hayas divertido, aunque sea un poco —Ieran se encerró en su habitación segundos después y yo me quedé en la misma posición, sin hacer nada, sólo pensando…

No había ganado nada intentando que Kinomoto se alejara de mí. Entre más la rechazaba, más empeñada estaba en acercarse y, por el contrario, cuando me comportaba de otro modo y expresaba cierta gratitud o amabilidad hacia ella, como lo del dibujo de artes o lo de Igarashi, obtenía otro tipo de resultados y ganaba cierto espacio que ella misma era capaz de brindarme por si sola; además de que terminaba descubriendo datos relevantes de su personalidad y un montón de secretos interesantes que me ayudaban a entender mejor las situaciones.

¿Y si cambiábamos los papeles?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se me escapó, sin querer. No iba a ser excesivamente amable con Sakura, pero no pretendía rechazarla más. Si lo que quería era acercarse, se lo concedería, pero con ciertas limitantes; no sabía que tan buena idea era, pero no perdía nada con intentar, además de que tenía la posibilidad de retomar el control de la situación y ser yo quien manejara todo, como tan acostumbrado estaba a hacer con el resto de cosas que me rodeaban.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos.

Este capítulo me tomó un poco más de tiempo por ciertas cuestiones laborales, pero aquí está, hay muchos datos en el que son fundamentales para el desarrollo de la historia, así que espero le hayan prestado mucha atención ;)

Estoy profundamente agradecida con las personitas que leyeron el cap pasado y me dejaron sus bellos comentarios, mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo para apoyar esta historia, aportan mucho más de lo que se imaginan con sus reviews y me brindan inspiración para seguir con el fic, aunque no lo crean.

Y hablando de reviews, me hicieron una pregunta en relación al libro de Shaoran, sobre si es ficticio o está inspirado en algún libro en particular. El libro de nuestro castaño lleva por nombre Cerezo Agridulce, el mismo título de la historia, es totalmente ficticio y no está basado en ningún libro en particular, hay mucho que decir respecto a él, pero voy a dejar que Shaoran se los vaya diciendo conforme avance la historia ;)

Las menciones especiales en este capítulo son para: Nitoca, Mell Heavenbee, Wendy GV, Mada, melchari, carlos29, haruka098643, Luxray1509, mí estimada Ari y mi querida Suzu. Gracias a todos por el apoyo.

El siguiente capitulo estará por aquí… pronto. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y sin más que decir, que las musas los acompañen siempre.

Bye-Bye.


	10. Cambios inesperados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Cerezo Agridulce**

 _ **Capítulo décimo.**_

 _ **Cambios inesperados.**_

* * *

 _ **(Sakura)**_

—Eriol y tu desaparecieron el resto de la noche —Tomoyo me miró por encima de la taza de café que sostenían sus manos y una sonrisa llegó hasta sus labios segundos después. Estábamos en la sala de mi casa, luego de que decidiera ir a visitarme esa mañana de domingo y era hasta apenas que comenzábamos con el tema crucial del festival en el templo—. Los busqué con la mirada pero no pude verlos por ningún lado, ¿a dónde fueron?

—Dudo mucho que nos buscaras por demasiado tiempo, querida —me respondió, evadiendo muy hábilmente la pregunta inicial—. A mi parecer estaban muy bien ustedes dos solos y no parecían requerir de nuestra compañía —estuve muy cerca de escupir el té que me estaba tomando, cuando noté el tonito pícaro de mi amiga hacer acto de aparición. El tema parecía ser de mucho interés para ella, tanto como lo era el avergonzarme exageradamente con sus palabras.

—Si estas insinuando otra cosa, yo…

—No estoy acusándolos de nada —me interrumpió, dejando la taza que había estado deteniendo sobre la mesa de centro, al tiempo que se sentaba mejor sobre el sillón de una plaza que quedaba a un costado de donde yo estaba y cruzaba las piernas delicadamente—. No es un secreto que la convivencia entre ustedes ha mejorado bastante y aunque en un principio me negaba a que estuvieras con Li, por sus problemas temperamentales y ese carácter de los mil demonios que tiene, ahora pienso que en realidad tenías razón al decir que no es mala persona.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestioné, con asombro—. Me parece extraño que lo digas, usualmente no cambias de opinión cuando una persona te da mala impresión.

—Es de sabios recapacitar —se jactó, llevando una mano hasta su rostro para apartar un par de mechones de cabello y colocarlos suavemente tras su oreja izquierda—. No conozco a Li lo suficiente como para tener una idea clara de su personalidad, pero ayer por la noche pude fijarme muy bien en sus acciones y por lo que vi, parece ser que no le eres tan indiferente como quiere hacerte creer.

—¿Q-qué dices? —me sentí ligeramente nerviosa por la declaración de mi amiga, pese a que ella continuaba sentada de la misma forma tranquila y serena de siempre. Su mirada me decía que no estaba jugando conmigo y que sus palabras tenían un respaldo del que probablemente yo no me había dado cuenta, tal vez porque me la pasaba todo el tiempo en las nubes y no contaba con el don de observación que ella tenía desde siempre.

—Aunque estaba hablando con Eriol para entonces, pude notar perfectamente lo que pasó con el conejo de peluche —añadió, señalando al muñeco que descansaba a un costado mío y que por las prisas no había podido llevar a mi habitación; sólo para colocarlo al lado del montón de peluches que ya tenía acumulados en una de mis repisas.

—Me lo dio porque él no lo quería —respondí, tomando un sorbo a la taza de té que aún no lograba terminarme—. Me tomó por sorpresa en el momento, pero dudo mucho que lo hiciera con otro tipo de intención, Shaoran no es de esos.

—No me refiero a que quisiera conquistarte o alguna cosa de esas —mi amiga se cruzó de brazos con indignación y yo no me atreví a decir nada más al respecto. Parecía que me estaba dando un regaño por no dejar que terminara con su idea y no quería seguir interrumpiéndola más de lo necesario—. Creo que lo hizo para levantar un poco tu ánimo, no estoy muy segura, pero me pareció que estaba algo incómodo por verte tan triste —empecé a sentir que me sonrojaba al escuchar la última frase y de pronto me sentí increíblemente fuera de lugar, dentro de una conversación que había iniciado bien, pero estaba yéndose hacia otro lado que ya no comprendía muy claramente.

Yo no había sido capaz de notar otra cosa en Shaoran, que no fuera su tan típico rostro de molestia y sus increíbles ganas por salir huyendo hacia un sitio menos repleto de personas. Cuando Tomoyo y yo lo habíamos encontrado, con Eriol como única compañía, no estaban haciendo más que competir absurdamente en uno de los muchos stands de juegos, de esos en lo que yo no solía ser tan hábil, porque nunca se me ha dado la puntería. La cuestión era que no me puse a observarlo de forma tan detenida como de costumbre, porque estaba demasiado enfocada en olvidar los sentimientos negativos con los que cargaba y por ello me obligué mentalmente a fijarme en el resultado del juego, en la cara de decepción de Hiraguizawa por perder y en la increíble capacidad que tenía Shaoran para hacer bien casi cualquier cosa.

—Tal vez lo estás malinterpretando —Tomoyo me miró como si hubiera terminado de decirle una blasfemia y yo sentí que un frio extraño me recorría la columna, al verla tan seria.

—Eres increíblemente despistada, Sakura —acusó, poco después—. Li tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a la señora Himura que guardara el premio, pero prefirió dártelo a ti, ¿por qué?, sin importar la manera en la que lo haya hecho, para mí es algo que no tiene mucho sentido, si la persona que está a mi lado me parece odiosa e insoportable —me quedé pensando un segundo, mientras mi mirada viajaba de Tomoyo, al señor conejo y de vuelta a la mesa de centro y los deliciosos panecillos de fresa con chocolate.

¿Sería posible?

—De ser así, supongo que debería agradecerle de alguna manera —dije esta vez, sonriendo un poquito—. Ahora me siento mal por estar actuando de una forma tan tonta, siempre estoy causando ese efecto en las personas.

—No debes juzgarte de esa manera —Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar a mi lado. Sin pensarlo me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó hasta su cuerpo para abrazarme—. No quise hablar del tema ayer, porque estábamos tratando de olvidarlo juntas, pero sigo pensando que deberías hablar con tu papá y decirle que…

—No, Tomoyo —me separé de ella al segundo siguiente y supe que probablemente estaría incurriendo en una terrible negligencia al oponerme. Tal vez no estaba tomando las mejores decisiones del mundo, pero no estaba en la posición de hablar con mi padre sobre un tema del que jamás logró enterarse y que para ahora no tenía ningún sentido revelar—. No tiene caso que le diga a mi papá ahora, en su momento no me pareció buena idea y ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que venga a decirle algo así, tan de repente. Él está muy concentrado en su trabajo y no quiero distraerlo o provocarle preocupaciones.

—¿Piensas que se sentirá culpable? —me quedé callada, sin atreverme a contradecirla. Mi amiga era demasiado observadora como para que un detalle de esa magnitud se le pasara por alto y yo estaba completamente segura de que no podía darle una respuesta diferente a la que ella sabía mejor que nadie.

—Touya y yo acordamos que no se lo diríamos y hasta ahora las cosas han estado bien —le dije, sin ser capaz de responder directamente a la pregunta que me había hecho—. De todos modos, dudo mucho que podamos volver a verlo.

—Espero que así sea —Tomoyo centró su mirada en el techo de la sala y yo me volví a mirar la alfombra con detenimiento, sin ser capaz de continuar hablando más acerca del tema.

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

El lunes todo pareció volver a la normalidad o, mejor dicho, a esa extraña normalidad que se había convertido en monotonía desde mi llegada a Tomoeda, donde las cosas cambiaban cada cinco segundos y se acomodaban en diferentes situaciones complicadas que no alcanzaba a resolver.

Ieran se había despedido de mí esa mañana, diciendo que estaría trabajando en un proyecto durante todo el día y que probablemente llegaría hasta ya entrada la noche. Yo no dije nada en esos momentos porque no quería añadirle "reproches" a su tan acostumbrado estrés cotidiano, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con su rutina esclavizante y que me sintiera muy bien con la idea de que ella fuera la única haciéndose cargo de los gastos de todo, siendo que ya tenía la edad suficiente para trabajar y hacer algo más de mi vida que estar quejándome todo el tiempo.

No obstante, en esos precisos momentos, mi cerebro no se encontraba en unas excelentes condiciones como para pensar en soluciones. Cargaba con un sueño tan pesado, que me estaba siendo algo difícil concentrarme en algo distinto a los bostezos o mis enormes ganas por quedarme dormido, así fuera encima de una afilada roca a medio camino. Todo porque me había pasado gran parte de la noche meditando en la última sesión con el Doctor Kinomoto y en su molesta hija; la cual para ahora ya no me parecía tan molesta y con la que pretendía comenzar una estrategia diferente que no sabía exactamente en cómo iba a resultar, pero esperaba que algo bueno tuviera.

Durante la tarde-noche del domingo, en el consultorio, el Doctor Fujitaka me había hecho un par de preguntas un tanto personales en torno a mi círculo familiar, algo que no me tomó muy de sorpresa, considerando que el segundo capítulo del libro iba enfocado en el tema del árbol genealógico y otros detalles menores de uno de los protagonistas principales.

La sesión no había durado mucho, pues yo terminé diciendo que ese era un tema que no me agradaría tocar de momento y todo pareció indicar que el doctor estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que lo dejáramos por la paz. En su lugar acabó preguntándome sobre cómo iba todo en el instituto y si mi relación con su hija había mejorado desde mi última visita, a lo que conteste con una afirmativa, asegurando que estábamos relativamente en calma, sin revelar demasiados detalles al respecto o dar los pormenores de las cosas que vinieron sucediendo en días pasados.

No pensaba que fuera relevante y tampoco me sentía muy cómodo hablando de esos temas con él, por lo que la sesión había quedado hasta ahí y como siempre, me fue encomendada la tarea de leerme el capítulo siguiente del libro, que para esos momentos seguía pareciéndome un enigma, además de que no veía el objetivo principal de esa dinámica tan extraña. El texto en sí era demasiado complejo, dentro de sus páginas se escribía una historia amplia y extensa, donde todos los personajes tenían secretos y se pasaban el tiempo tratando de ocultarlos o de lidiar con ellos.

Era bastante raro…

—Entonces, ¿revelaras tu secreto? —yo estaba tratando de no dormirme afuera del aula de clases, cuando Hiraguizawa apareció de repente a un lado mío. Estaba tan cansado, que no fui capaz de darme cuenta en qué momento había llegado—. Te ves algo... muerto.

—No molestes, no estoy de humor —dije, continuando con mi caminata hacia la puerta del salón y abriéndola de golpe una vez estuve frente a ella. Eriol pareció bastante entretenido con mi respuesta, que sin importarle estarse metiendo a un aula que no le correspondía, me siguió los pasos y se sentó en el pupitre que quedaba al frente del mío, una vez tomé asiento en el sitio que tenía asignado desde el primer día de clases.

—Finalmente decidiste ir al festival y en compañía de la pequeña Sakura —soltó luego y yo le miré con una ceja alzada, sin entender el punto de la conversación—. Me habías dicho que ella no te importaba.

—Si lo que quieres es sacarme información sobre Kinomoto, pierdes tu tiempo —contesté, recargando mi cabeza sobre una de mis manos, al tiempo que apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa del pupitre—. Lo que diga, lo que haga y lo que me traiga con ella o no, es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas que tienen algo?

—Acepto el hecho de que eres un imbécil y que si sigues molestando voy a romperte la nariz, así que evítame esa molestia ¿quieres? —Eriol levantó las manos en señal de rendición y yo supe que había ganado esa pequeña batalla verbal entre nosotros—. Malditos lunes de mierda.

—Ahora que lo pienso, te miras horrible, ¿tienes problemas de insomnio? —preguntó y yo negué una vez, bostezando—. Entonces seguramente te pasaste la noche en vela pensando en quien sabe que tantas mierdas, quien lo diría.

—Cierra la puta boca de una vez —ordené, cerrando los ojos durante un par de segundos—. Estoy pensando en cómo dejar de tener tanto tiempo libre y tú no estás ayudando en nada.

—Eso es basura, Li, sólo tú te lo crees —aseguró—, pero no voy a insistir por ahora y aunque seguramente vas a quejarte, como siempre, tengo la solución a eso de dejar de tener tanto tiempo libre.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Consíguete un trabajo de medio tiempo —levanté una ceja sin estar muy seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero, al ver que la cara de Hiraguizawa era de completa seriedad, me di cuenta que estaba hablando enserio y no se trataba de ninguna de sus usuales bromas—. Mucha gente en el centro de la ciudad necesita ayuda en sus negocios, si logras encontrar un buen trabajo estarás ocupado gran parte del día y dejaras de pensar tanto en Sakura, si es lo que…

—Déjate de estupideces —corté, antes de que el sujeto continuara con su patético discurso que, en su caso, sobraba dentro de la reciente conversación—. Tal vez no tengas tan malas ideas después de todo Hiraguizawa, aunque tampoco sé qué clase de supuesto trabajo de medio tiempo esperas que consiga, siendo todos tan humillantes.

—Cielos Shaoran, eres más quejumbroso de lo que esperaba —soltó de pronto y yo me volteé a mirarlo, con odio—. Pero, ahora que recuerdo, la chica que estaba encargada de la casa de los sustos durante el festival, es hija del dueño de la librería antigua del centro.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo del trabajo?

—Más de lo que te imaginas —señaló, sonriente—. Según me enteré, la chica ha estado buscando desde hace semanas a un ayudante, sólo que la gran mayoría de las personas no están interesadas, porque el trabajo de ordenar libros no les parece tan atractivo.

—¿Y supones que a mi si?

—Considerando lo solitario que eres, sí, pienso que es un trabajo que va perfectamente contigo, sobretodo porque te gusta el silencio y eso es lo que sobra en ese lugar —Eriol había dado en el clavo al señalarme de esa manera, sin embargo tampoco pretendía darle crédito por su tan acertado comentario—. Si te interesa puedes hablar con ella, es más, creo que… —Hiraguizawa se puso de pie, buscando a alguien entre las pocas personas que se encontraban metidas dentro del aula.

Luego de localizar con la mirada a una chica de cabello corto y rizado, la llamó haciendo un gesto de manos que ella captó al instante y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba a un lado de él, esperando resolver el por qué la había convocado tan de pronto.

—Ella es Rei Tachibana, es la chica de la que te hablé —presentó—. Él es Shaoran Li y está interesado en el trabajo de la librería, entrevístalo si quieres, es todo tuyo —me quedé mirando a Eriol con cara de asesino luego de su ultimo comentario en doble sentido, aunque no me permitió rebatírselo. A los pocos segundos ya había salido del aula y me había dejado con la tal Tachibana, que para ahora ya había tomado asiento en el lugar que Sakura solía ocupar todos los días.

—Entiendo que a Eriol le gusta bromear bastante, estará bien si me dices que no estás interesado en el trabajo y solamente lo hizo para molestarte —me quedé mirándola con detenimiento y seguidamente solté un suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Si bien era cierto que Hiraguizawa me había estado molestando segundos antes, no tenía la más mínima intención de contradecir lo que le había dicho sobre el empleo—. Entonces, ¿te interesa el trabajo?

—Podría decirse que si —admití, luego de pensármelo un poco. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de tomar una responsabilidad como esa, pero era una oportunidad que estaba a la vista y resolvía algunos problemas que tenía, justo como venía siendo la cuestión de los ingresos familiares y la carga que Ieran llevaba sobre sus hombros con el tema del dinero.

—De ser así, el trabajo es tuyo —concedió, sin problema—. El horario es de las cuatro de la tarde a las ocho de la noche, todos los días de lunes a viernes. No es un trabajo muy pesado, sólo tienes que hacerte cargo de los libros nuevos que lleguen, ordenarlos conforme a un inventario y atender a los clientes cuando sea necesario, nada problemático.

—Me parece bien.

—Aunque, no esperes un sueldo muy elevado, considerando que son cuatro horas diarias de trabajo, no puedo pagarte como si fueras…

—¿De la realeza? —Tachibana rio ante mi comentario y yo rolé los ojos con impaciencia, sin encontrar qué le parecía tan gracioso—. Es evidente, tampoco esperaba menos y por mí no hay ningún problema.

—Perfecto, entonces puedes comenzar desde mañana Shaoran —al ver que me quedaba callado, la chica colocó un dedo sobre su boca, dubitativa—. Oh, lo siento, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Como sea, tampoco me importa —la tipa me sonrió con agrado y yo no hice más que desviar la mirada hacia el paisaje que me presentaba la ventana a un lado. Ella estuvo a punto de decirme otra cosa, pero repentinamente se vio siendo interrumpida por la presencia de alguien más. Sus ojos cafés se desviaron hasta posarse sobre la figura de la persona que estaba a un lado y yo me volteé a mirar hacia donde tenía la mirada fija, en la búsqueda de respuestas.

Sakura ya había llegado y estaba esperando a que Tachibana se levantara de su puesto para tomarlo ella. Se encontraba sonriendo de la misma manera amable de siempre, aunque no parecía una de sus típicas sonrisas sinceras de todos los días. Yo, que había estado viendo sus gestos desde semanas atrás, podía darme cuenta perfectamente que escondía algo, aunque no sabía qué podía ser, ni el motivo de ese gesto un tanto falso que se evidenciaba en su rostro, tan descaradamente.

—Oh, lo siento, estoy ocupando tu lugar —escuché que decía la chica frente a mí, pero yo no quise prestar mucha atención a su charla—. Que tengas un buen día Kinomoto, nos vemos después Shaoran —moví una mano en el aire, restándole importancia a las palabras de Tachibana. Ella se levantó poco después de su lugar y escuché que Sakura decía algo, pero estaba tan ocupado bostezando, que no tuve idea de que pudo haber sido.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que tenía ganas de dormir…

—Buenos días, _Shaoran_ —Sakura remarcó mi nombre como si estuviera escupiéndolo y yo la miré con una ceja alzada, entendiendo nada—. Me da gusto ver que ya hablas con más personas, Tachibana es una chica muy linda —la miré un segundo, antes de soltar otro bostezo más. No tenía ánimo de preguntar que se traía entre manos ahora, ni de debatir nada en relación con la chica de antes, porque no me parecía que fuera de gran importancia y tampoco estaba en mi el darle detalles sobre el trabajo en la librería o cosas parecidas.

Sin importar los cambios que ya estaba planeando, aún no podía fiarme de ella, siendo que era tan… entrometida.

—Buenos días —la castaña me miró como si tuviera tres ojos, pero yo prefería ignorarla de momento. Ya tenía claro que no iba a tratarla de la forma en la que venía haciendo, por el simple hecho de que no funcionaba y esperaba que con eso, ella pudiera ser lo suficientemente lista como para entender que no quería hablar sobre nada, porque el cerebro no me estaba funcionando tan bien, a causa del cansancio.

Gracias al cielo, así fue…

Poco después llegó al salón de clases la profesora de matemáticas, junto con los estudiantes que todavía faltaban por acomodarse en sus asientos y la clase comenzó sin demasiadas complicaciones de por medio, pese a que yo seguía muriendo de sueño y llevaba conmigo esas horribles ganas de quedarme dormido sobre la mesa del pupitre.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

El llegar a clase y encontrarme con que Shaoran estaba hablando muy cómodamente con Rei Tachibana, no era la manera en la que pensaba comenzar el día.

Tomoyo y yo habíamos estado hablando sobre la clase de cocina, que era una de las tantas optativas que habíamos tenido opción de elegir ese año. Estábamos discutiendo sobre los postres que haríamos la semana entrante, cuando al abrir la puerta del aula me encontré con aquella escena tan particular, que ni mi mejor amiga ni yo comprendimos muy bien, porque no era común ver a Shaoran hablando con otras personas…

Y menos con chicas.

La clase estaba próxima a comenzar, así que me dispuse a reclamar el que era mi lugar de siempre, aunque no de la forma en la que normalmente haría. En mi ser estuvo el plantarme frente a Rei de la manera más descarada existente, sólo para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia lo antes posible y volviera hasta su sitio en la fila de enfrente; mientras trataba de ignorar las risas divertidas de Tomoyo, que no sabía si eran por mi comportamiento reciente o por alguno de sus pensamientos raros respecto a mi relación con Shaoran y demás.

He de decir que ninguna de las dos cosas me importó. Al segundo siguiente Tachibana ya estaba caminando de vuelta a su pupitre y yo me había quedado congelada en mi sitio, al escuchar que se despedía de Shaoran con una excesiva confianza, que a él pareció no molestarle en lo absoluto.

Ni siquiera supe el porqué de pronto me entraron unas ganas inmensas de hacerle mil preguntas, pero estaba segura que no era una idea demasiado prometedora y que tampoco podía permitirme romper con la promesa que le había hecho a él, la noche del festival en el templo, y que involucraba ser menos molesta y darle su espacio, sin invadirlo de la forma en que venía haciendo desde que nos conocimos, porque estaba clarísimo que podía ser un tanto asfixiante.

Pero es que tenía tantas dudas, que no sabía muy bien cómo podía manejarlas todas y mi amiga a un costado no estaba ayudándome en nada con su tan particular sesión de risas extrañas.

¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Muy bien, el día de hoy van a resolver una serie de diez ejercicios en parejas, tienen que terminarlos dentro de las próximas dos horas —la profesora recién llegada comenzó a dar las indicaciones del día y yo me quedé mirándola con mucha atención, aunque internamente seguía pensando en el tema de antes—. Van a trabajar de acuerdo a la lista de asistencia, como siempre, lo único nuevo es que Kinomoto trabajara con Li y no con Miyamoto, el resto, creo que saben el orden —todos asintieron ante la indicación y hasta ese punto todo pareció ir bien con el resto de nuestros compañeros de clase. Era más que obvio que terminaría trabajando con Shaoran porque la "K" de Kinomoto y la "L" de Li se seguían en el abecedario y tal parece ser que a él tampoco lo tomó muy de sorpresa.

Se veía más interesado en estar bostezando, que en quejarse de su desafortunado destino con el tema de los apellidos, así que, dejándolo ser, me decidí a girar mi pupitre para que mi mesita y la de Shaoran quedaran frente a frente, aunque de por medio tuve las mismas ganas de preguntarle que tanto había estado hablando con Tachibana, minutos antes de que comenzara la clase.

Igual me callé y no dije nada…

Li me miró una vez antes de comenzar a escribir algunas cosas en una hojita de papel, en tanto revisaba el libro de matemáticas a un costado y lo hojeaba. Me había pedido que le prestara el mío para poder comprobar quien sabe que cosas y debo admitir que por un momento me dio vergüenza dárselo, porque estaba repleto de manchones y mil errores que me hacían sentir nada orgullosa de mi desempeño en la materia. Y aunque pensé en un inicio que se burlaría de mi por tal cosa, no le vi hacer otra cosa distinta a la de seguir escribiendo en la misma hoja de antes, hasta que ésta estuvo casi llena y tuvo que darle la vuelta para continuar escribiendo.

Y yo seguía tratando de entender un montón de cosas sin sentido…

—Tenemos que resolver diez ejercicios, tú te encargaras de los primeros cinco —me dijo, luego de un rato de permanecer en silencio y yo asentí una vez con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con la orden—. Son los más fáciles, no creo que te cueste trabajo resolverlos, de todos modos, en esta hoja están las fórmulas que tienes que ocupar —me extendió la misma hoja en la que había estado escribiendo anteriormente y yo la tomé con cuidado, mirándola bien una vez estuvo entre mis dedos.

Me di cuenta que tenía escrito un formulario simple pero conciso, bastante completo para que una persona tan torpe como yo en las matemáticas lo entendiera y demasiado bien redactado. Me sorprendió muchísimo el darme cuenta que él tenía cierto don para los números y que fuera capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas tan rápido, siendo que a mí me costaban demasiado y había ocasiones que ni con horas de estudio terminaba por comprender algunos datos.

Definitivamente las matemáticas no eran lo mío.

Al verlo tan concentrado en lo suyo y creyendo que lo mejor era guardar silencio y comenzar a trabajar, busqué mi calculadora científica entre las cosas de mi maletín, junto al lapicero rosa de siempre y la goma de borrar en forma de oso que Tomoyo me había obsequiado durante el primer día de clases. Volví a quedar increíblemente asombrada de que resolver los ejercicios con ayuda del formulario de Shaoran fuera tan fácil y que yo estuviera comprendiendo todo, sin necesidad de hacer mil preguntas o revisar constantemente las explicaciones que dictaba el libro de texto.

Eso fue hasta que una duda llegó a mi cerebro y entonces comencé a sentirme un tanto nerviosa por tener que preguntarle.

—O-oye Shaoran —llamé y de inmediato levantó la mirada para verme, despegando sus ojos de los ejercicios que estaba resolviendo con increíble rapidez—, no entiendo cómo debo resolver está ecuación de aquí —estaba preparándome mentalmente para recibir uno de los tantos insultos característicos, a la par que señalaba el problema que tanto me venía complicando todo desde hacía rato. Probablemente él me llamaría idiota, torpe o alguna variante para describir lo absurdo de mi situación, mientras yo reiría nerviosamente e intentaría convencerlo de no enojarse demasiado conmigo.

Pero nada de eso pasó y yo me quedé de piedra cuando le vi inclinarse un poco sobre su asiento, para explicarme.

Así, sin excusas o regaños, de la forma más natural del mundo.

—Sólo tienes que obtener el valor de X cambiando este número y poniéndolo aquí —dijo, escribiendo lo mismo que estaba explicando, sobre el papel—, luego de eso ya es posible aplicar una de las fórmulas que tienes ahí y terminaras, no te falta mucho, vas muy bien —yo estaba que no me creía lo que escuchaba, no porque hubiera resuelto mis dudas de una forma sencilla e hiciera que comprendiese algo que mi cerebro parecía no querer captar tan fácilmente. Se trataba de que estaba siendo inusualmente amable conmigo, de tal modo que sentía que me encontraba tratando con un Shaoran Li completamente diferente.

¿Estaré soñando?

—Ya entiendo, gracias por explicarme Shaoran.

—De nada —él me envió una mini sonrisa luego de eso y seguidamente continuó escribiendo, sin prestarme más atención.

Fue hasta ese momento que agradecí que estuviera así de enfocado en su tarea, porque de haberse quedado mirándome más tiempo, se habría dado cuenta del enorme sonrojo que ya estaba en mis mejillas y las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo para esconder la cabeza en algún sitio que quedara lejos de las miradas del mundo.

Era irreal. No me podía creer que me estuviera hablando de esa forma tan suave y que encima fuera capaz de sonreírme así. Y aunque no había sido una sonrisa como tal, yo me di cuenta perfectamente del gesto y la imagen de eso me estaba provocando un sentimiento muy extraño, que iba del nerviosismo a la vergüenza y se combinaban, de tal modo que conseguían perturbarme y hacer que las manos comenzaran a temblarme ligeramente.

Negué con la cabeza, antes de colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, queriendo alejar los pensamientos recientes, para concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante.

Y entonces mi lapicero salió volando, por culpa de mis tontas manos temblorosas y yo tuve que agacharme para tomarlo, aunque en mi torpeza terminé empujándolo otro poco hacia adelante. El objeto rodó un par de centímetros lejos y para mi mala suerte quedó a los pies de mi compañero Li que, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se agachó para tomarlo y seguidamente me lo extendió.

—Ten más cuidado con lo que haces —me dijo, una vez recuperé el lapicero y yo simplemente asentí, sin decir nada—, y deja de distraerte tanto, Sakura —seguí callada, sin hablar, porque mi nombre salido de sus labios me había puesto excesivamente nerviosa, además de que era de las pocas veces en las que me llamaba así y no utilizando mi apellido o adjetivos despectivos y groseros.

Algo estaba pasando que yo no me estaba enterando. Me encontraba metida en una especie de sueño extraño, en la que Shaoran hablaba con otras personas, era amable conmigo, me regalaba mini sonrisas y me llamaba de esa forma tan suave, que hasta podía ponerme nerviosa y hacer que comenzara a pensar en que…

No, no Sakura, de eso nada.

Me di cuenta poco después que Tomoyo me estaba enviando miraditas de duda, desde su lugar. Lo único que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros para indicarle que algo raro estaba pasando y prometerle silenciosamente que ya le contaría después. Ella pareció captar el mensaje y al segundo siguiente ya estábamos concentradas en los ejercicios de matemáticas, aunque yo no estaba con la mente centrada en los deberes escolares como tal.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

 _ **(Shaoran)**_

Me había llegado un recado, durante los primeros diez minutos del descanso, donde se me exigía explícitamente el presentarme en la oficina del director, lo antes posible.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi destino, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, me puse a hacer repasos mentales sobre lo que podría haber hecho yo para que me llamaran tan de pronto; sólo hasta que tuve la certeza de que en esta ocasión no se trataba de nada, porque gracias a Sakura no había estado metiéndome en problemas recientemente y de una forma muy inusual ya había cumplido con todos mis deberes escolares, sin falta. Por lo que la idea de que fuera cosa mía estaba quedando en el olvido e inevitablemente comencé a llenarme de dudas, que se acumulaban una tras otra, sin parar.

No quise seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, porque sabía que no llegaría a ningún sitio con mis hipótesis. Me dispuse a enfrentar las cosas como iban y cuando llegué a la elegante oficina del director, pasé de una, siendo anunciado previamente por la que yo suponía era su secretaria; una mujer mayor, de unos sesenta años, cabello lleno de canas y un aburrido peinado que se adecuaba perfectamente a su aburrida personalidad.

Una vez estuve frente al director, hice una reverencia que el hombre imitó y seguidamente tomé asiento en una de las sillas que quedaban frente a su escritorio, al tiempo que le veía hacer exactamente lo mismo, en la cómoda silla que quedaba al otro lado del mueble.

Estando a gusto con la posición que había tomado, me miró con atención a través de los cristales de sus anteojos y posteriormente recargó los codos sobre los apoyabrazos de su sillón, pensativo.

—Joven Li, lo he llamado el día de hoy porque necesito un par de explicaciones —habló, sin más—. Me llegó esta nota hace muy poco, quisiera saber que tiene que decir al respecto —sin muchos rodeos me extendió un papel por encima del escritorio. Tuve que inclinarme un poco hacia el frente para ver de qué se trataba e instantáneamente fruncí el ceño, al ver de lo que se trataba.

Era algo así como una denuncia anónima, donde se nos acusaba a Sakura y a mí de molestar a _algunos_ estudiantes después de clases, aunque no decía nombres, era más parecido a una advertencia…

No había que ser un genio para saber de quien venía la maldita nota.

—Lo único que voy a decirle es que esto es absurdo —respondí, sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en si las palabras que estaba usando eran las correctas o no—. No he estado molestando a nadie, lo que menos me interesa es convivir con los estudiantes de esta escuela, créame. Y sobre Kinomoto, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no es tan tonta como para poner en riesgo su cargo de ese modo.

—Ya tendré oportunidad de hablar con la señorita Kinomoto y sobre usted, he de decir que no está en la mejor posición para defenderse de este tipo de acusaciones, hasta donde recuerdo, tiene un reporte de mala conducta por haber intentado golpear a uno de sus compañeros —acusó y yo role los ojos, con impaciencia—, y se trata sólo de este anónimo, también lo mandé llamar para hablar sobre el castigo relacionado a ese reporte y el cual ya hemos aplazado lo suficiente.

—Eso fue hace mes y medio —recordé—, me suspendieron un día y llamaron a mi madre para darle tan grandiosa noticia, ¿no es eso más que suficiente?

—No agradezco su sarcasmo, joven Li —señaló, sin inmutarse ni un poco ante el tono de mi voz—. En el reglamento de la institución está claro que cualquier alumno que incurra en conductas violentas contra otros estudiantes, deberá tener un castigo ejemplar y en su caso, tengo la medida perfecta.

—¿Y cuál es?

—He leído su expediente y parece ser que a pesar de su conducta, es un estudiante destacado y buen deportista —dijo, aunque yo no me sentí ni un poco halagado por sus palabras—. El equipo de futbol soccer del instituto necesita a alguien para ser competitivo y creo que usted podría ayudarlos con eso, además de que le servirá para mejorar la convivencia con sus compañeros —las ganas que tenía yo de matar a Igarashi eran muy grandes, pero no podía actuar de una forma tan irracional, estando las cosas como estaban, por lo que simplemente me limité a asentir ante la orden, sin decir absolutamente nada—, la señorita Kinomoto será la encargada de inscribirlo en la actividad, sólo tiene que hablar con ella, supongo que no representara mayor problema, parece ser que son muy amigos.

—Como sea, ¿ya puedo irme? —el hombre me cedió el derecho de retirarme, cuando levantó una mano y señaló hacia la puerta, muy convencido de la decisión que estaba tomando y estando seguro de que había captado el dato, junto con la orden de ser yo quien arreglara todo el asunto de mi castigo "ejemplar".

Me dispuse a ignorar el último comentario del viejo, porque no me apetecía ponerme de malas sólo por algo tan poco trascendental. En esos instantes, estaba más enfocado en saber qué clase de plan estúpido podría traerse Igarashi entre manos y lo que pretendía lograr con su patética nota de acusaciones sin fundamento, porque era evidente que el responsable de toda esa mierda era él. Tal vez su orgullo herido lo había llevado a involucrar a Sakura en sus planes de venganza, por lo del tema del puñetazo del otro día y el cómo lo había rechazado en uno de sus múltiples intentos por salir con ella.

Era evidente que no me hacía ni puñetera gracia lo del equipo de soccer, ni el tener que convivir con otros o participar en torneos y estar constantemente en entrenamientos de equipo, pero, si quería que me quitaran el antecedente, justo como estaba entendiendo, la mejor opción era aceptar a regañadientes, callarme y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, mientras encontraba la manera de voltearle las cosas al imbécil de Hayato.

Fuera como fuera, Sakura y yo estábamos metidos en una encrucijada y quisiera o no, tenía que decírselo de inmediato.

Antes de que la tomaran por sorpresa y terminara metiendo la pata, como siempre.

 _ **(Sakura)**_

La profesora de literatura nos había encargado un ensayo muy importante, sobre los textos más destacados del siglo XIX y un sinfín de autores reconocidos que apenas y había alcanzado a anotar en mi libreta de apuntes. La mujer se presentó a clase con el único propósito de encargarnos esa tediosa tarea y luego de eso se fue sin más, en cuanto concluyó con sus mil y una explicaciones relacionadas al formato del trabajo y excusas raras sobre el porqué no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Cuando la vieron irse, mis compañeros no dudaron ni un solo segundo en salir del aula para volverse a sus casas, pero yo todavía tenía que quedarme un tanto más para organizar algunos papeles en la sala de consejo durante la tarde. Fue por eso que opté por aprovechar mi estadía y en la decisión, había terminado metiéndome en la pequeña y silenciosa biblioteca del instituto.

Estaba buscando un libro que pudiera darme la información que requería para comenzar con el ensayo, y no porque realmente quisiera ponerme a trabajar en algo tan aburrido como era la literatura del siglo XIX y esas cosas. Mi propósito principal estaba centrado en tratar de olvidarme un poco de Shaoran, su cambio de actitud y su repentina ausencia durante los quince minutos que había durado la "clase" de literatura. No había sido capaz de verlo durante el descanso y suponía que se encontraría vagando por ahí, haciendo absolutamente nada, pensando en un montonal de cosas de las que nunca me enteraba y que solía esconder para que yo no anduviera de entrometida.

Como lo de Rei Tachibana, por dar un ejemplo.

Solté un respingo a la nada, sin saber siquiera porque el temita seguía provocándome una excesiva curiosidad, combinada con algo que yo interpretaba similar a la indignación. No tenía la más remota idea de que podía estar pasando entre esos dos, pero tampoco estaba en la posición de molestarme con Shaoran por no decirme nada o con Rei por estar tratando de acercarse a él de manera amistosa. Había estado muy segura de conseguir que Li fuera menos huraño con el mundo, que el verlo haciendo amistades no debería representar otra cosa más, que no fuera uno de los tantos logros de los que ya podía sentirme orgullosa, a pesar de que ahora estuviera quejándome como una completa tonta.

—Entonces, ¿ya conseguiste quien te ayude con la librería? —me encontraba buscando entre los estantes repletos de libros, cuando escuché la voz de Nanami Aoyama al otro lado del mueble, en el pasillo contiguo. El asentimiento que le dio respuesta a su pregunta vino poco después y escuché una leve risilla de parte de la que, sin temor a equivocarme, era Rei Tachibana—. Fantástico, ¿de quién se trata?

—Es Shaoran Li, de mi clase de matemáticas —escuché que decía—, fue un poco extraño, pero me dijo que el trabajo le interesa, espero que realmente sea así.

—¿Hablas enserio? —la amiga de Rei, a la que yo conocía más bien poco, soltó otro par de risitas extrañas que me hicieron poner los ojos en blanco. Las dos actuaban de una forma tan boba, que me estaba molestando de una manera bastante anormal—. Que buena suerte que tienes Rei, tuve la oportunidad de ver a Li en una ocasión y es guapísimo, en una de esas consigues tener algo más con él que no sea una simple relación de jefe-empleado —Tachibana no pareció hacer mucho caso de los comentarios incoherentes de Nanami y poco después escuché sus pasos alejándose del sitio donde habían estado charlando, sin pensar en que yo me encontraba al otro lado del estante, escuchando cada una de sus declaraciones y haciendo notas mentales.

Ahora entendía todo…

—Como si eso fuera a pasar de verdad —susurré, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los libros que tenía enfrente y lo hojeaba, sin siquiera prestar atención al contenido—. Y que si Shaoran es guapo, eso no garantiza que le hará caso —ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que decía, ni en las razones por las que lo decía. Mi comportamiento estaba basado en la indignación que sentía al oír la sarta de tonterías de una chica boba y de descubrir, de aquella manera tan poco adecuada, que lo de la mañana estaba relacionado con lo del dichoso trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería antigua del centro, la cual estaba a cargo de esa chica de amables ojos oscuros y cabello rizado.

Esa parte ya estaba resuelta, pero todavía quedaba la duda del porque Shaoran había decidido obtener un trabajo de medio horario tan de repente.

Nunca pensé que fuera la clase de persona que "malgastaba" su tiempo en cosas así y menos porque él parecía ser de los chicos que optaban por pasarse el día completamente solos, sin convivir con otras personas en esa clase de trabajo.

Igual estaba equivocada. Tal vez el principal propósito era ayudar a su mamá con los gastos diarios, obtener algo de dinero extra para salir de parranda con Eriol o trabajar al lado de Rei Tachibana sólo porque esta última le pareció atractiva, durante el tiempo breve que habían compartido en el salón de clases, antes de que los interrumpiera en su charla y…

Un momento, un momento.

¿Parecerle atractiva?, Dios, que absurdo, eso no podía ser posible, es decir, Shaoran no es la clase de chico que va fijándose en cosas como esas y menos en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Lo único que pasaba aquí es que yo estaba empezando a volverme loca y a pensar en cosas que no deberían pasarme por la cabeza. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era enfocarme en encontrar mi libro, para comenzar a escribir mi estúpido ensayo de literatura y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso de manera tranquila, sin entrometerme demasiado o estar haciendo cuestionamientos dignos de un agente del FBI.

—Estoy actuando como una completa… —vi como una mano se estrellaba contra el estante al frente y el susto me obligó a darme vuelta para ver quien me estaba acorralando de esa manera. Al encontrarme con Shaoran, viéndome fijamente, cual cazador, un enorme temblor se apodero de mi cuerpo y no pude hacer más que recargar mi espalda contra los libros—. H-hola Shaoran.

—Tu y yo tenemos un problema —me dijo, entre susurros, y yo le miré con cara de no entender ni media palabra—. Estuve en la oficina del director hace unos minutos, me estuvo diciendo algo sobre un escrito anónimo donde se me acusa de molestar a "algunos" alumnos después de clases y te señala a ti como mi cómplice.

—¿Qué? —la noticia me cayó como baldazo de agua helada, pero no hacía falta que me pusiera a pensar detenidamente en quien podía haber sido el responsable del dichoso anónimo. Estaba completamente segura que Shaoran lo tenía claro también, así que no hice otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y llevarme una mano a la frente, sintiéndome frustrada—. Fue Hayato, seguramente, está haciendo todo esto por lo de la última vez.

—En dado caso me parece una venganza bastante idiota —aseguró—. No tienen ninguna prueba contra nosotros y está claro que no dijo que se trataba de él, porque sabía que de hacerlo lo mataría, es un imbécil.

—Tal vez no sea eso —reflexioné, llevando una mano hasta mi barbilla, pensando un poco en las intenciones que podrían existir tras la nota—. Creo que quiere mantenernos en la mira del director, si en algún momento llega a pasar algo y nosotros estamos involucrados, no dudaran un segundo en suspendernos.

—Maldito imbécil —Li se notaba molesto, pero yo no podía hacer más que pensar en que todo lo sucedido era más culpa mía que suya. La responsable del golpe que se llevó la última vez era yo, además de que había perdido los estribos de una forma bastante inusual, lo que para ahora nos estaba pasando factura y de la peor forma.

—Lo siento tanto, Shaoran —me disculpé, llamando la atención del chico frente a mí—. Esto no habría pasado si yo hubiera aceptado la propuesta de salir con él desde el principio, tal vez, si hablo con él y le digo que…

—De eso nada —el chico me envió una mirada de advertencia luego de mi ofrecimiento y yo supe que me estaba prohibiendo rotundamente el hacer cualquier cosa que involucrara aceptar una cita con Hayato—. No le vamos a ceder la victoria a ese hijo de puta, si vine a contártelo es porque el director me dijo que te llamaría después y porque me pidió que hablara contigo para que me inscribas al estúpido equipo de soccer del instituto.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Es por lo del reporte de mala conducta, es una forma de castigo para que me perdonen la falta —no pude evitar que una risa se escapara de mi boca y al segundo siguiente Shaoran ya se encontraba mirándome, con una ceja alzada y su mejor cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Es sólo que nunca imaginé que estarías siendo parte de algún club deportivo, con lo que te molesta convivir con otras personas —Shaoran soltó un respingo, dándome a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de pertenecer a uno de los clubes deportivos del instituto, pero suponía que no le quedaba otra alternativa, si quería que le retiraran la nota de mala conducta por pelearse con Igarashi el primer día de clases—. No te preocupes, voy a inscribirte mañana mismo y veré la manera de hacer que el entrenador no te atosigue demasiado con las prácticas, sobre todo ahora que vas a estar trabajando en la librería de... —rayos, eso no debía haberlo dicho.

No estaba en mis planes cometer tal indiscreción del tamaño del mundo, porque se suponía que yo no sabía nada de lo del trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

No era mi culpa que tanto Rei Tachibana, como su amiga Aoyama, hubieran llegado a la biblioteca del instituto, justo cuando estaba buscando mi preciado libro de información sobre literatura del siglo XIX y tampoco lo era el que se hubieran puesto a hablar a los cuatro vientos sobre el tema, importándoles un comino que alguien les estuviera escuchando al otro lado del estante y ese alguien fuera precisamente yo. Y habría sido capaz de explicarle todo a Shaoran, de no ser porque un par de voces interrumpieron su próximo interrogatorio sobre el cómo me había enterado de sus planes y nos obligaron a mantenernos muy callados y quietos, casi como si nos hubiéramos convertido en auténticas estatuas de granito.

—Lo de la nota va a ser algo definitivo —Shaoran y yo reconocimos que el dueño de la voz era Hayato Igarashi, la persona de la que habíamos estado hablando hace poco. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta, para entrar al pasillo en el que nosotros nos encontrábamos hablando y parecía que estaba acompañado por su fiel amigo, al cual yo no solía ver muy seguido y cuyo nombre se me olvidaba casi siempre.

Al segundo siguiente me vi siendo arrastrada por Shaoran, al costado del enorme estante sobre el que había estado recargada minutos antes. El chico me había tomado de la cintura para llevarme consigo y ahora me estaba sujetando fuertemente, para que ni Hayato ni su amigo se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia. Nos estábamos escondiendo en un lugar que era más bien pequeño y yo tenía las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, con el corazón bombeándome brutalmente dentro del cuerpo y esa asquerosa sensación de vértigo que no sabía si era por la tensión de ser descubierta o porque Li estuviera sujetándome de esa manera tan intensa.

Y es que estábamos muy, muy, muy cerca. Tanto que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y su aroma, una exótica y perfecta combinación de chocolate con café.

—No entiendo muy bien Hayato, ya sabía que odiabas a Li, pero ¿meter a Kinomoto en esto?, pensé que te gustaba —el amigo de Igarashi había sido el primero en hablar y yo me obligué a prestar atención a la conversación, aunque me estaba resultando un tanto difícil, por la cercanía del chico castaño y mi desbocado corazón, que no daba indicios de querer calmarse.

—Sakura es igual de idiota que Li, por eso es que se llevan tan bien—dijo Hayato y yo sentí que Shaoran se tensaba, al escucharlo—. Es una chica de lo más simple y ridícula, dudo mucho que sepa cómo dar un buen beso y ni siquiera es bonita. Su mejor amiga, Daidouji, está mucho más buena que ella —me sentí increíblemente indignada y asqueada al escuchar a ese tipejo hablar de esa manera sobre mí y encima sobre mi mejor amiga. Estuve muy cerca de soltar una exclamación de auténtico coraje, de no ser porque Shaoran me cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y me indicó con la otra que debía guardar silencio.

Me quedé muy quieta ante la indicación, sin ser capaz de llevarle la contra.

Lo miré un segundo, él también parecía molesto…

—Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Nada, simplemente voy a esperar el momento adecuado para actuar, sólo necesito que cometan un error y acabaré con ellos de una sola —aseguró—. Si ya tienes tu libro, vámonos de aquí, este maldito lugar me aburre —pude escuchar pasos alejándose y seguidamente un silencio bastante característico de la biblioteca. Shaoran y yo salimos de nuestro escondite al poco tiempo, aunque yo todavía cargaba con un enojo inmenso, al haber sido víctima de los comentarios tan asquerosos de un par de idiotas que no se merecían ni siquiera que los mirara a la cara.

Le di un fuerte pisotón al suelo, casi como si quisiera romperlo…

—Soy tan ridícula, fea y sin chiste que por eso estuvo acosándome desde séptimo grado hasta ahora —solté—. Es un idiota, como se atreve.

—Al parecer tenías razón al decir que quiere tenernos en la mira del director —Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, ignorando mis quejas sobre las repugnantes declaraciones de Igarashi y viendo hacia un punto inexistente que quedaba unos metros adelante, a medio pasillo—. Vamos a tener que andar con cuidado, mientras encuentro como solucionar esto.

—Ni creas que voy a dejar que hagas todo tu solo.

—Ni creas que voy a permitir que te metas en esto, entrometida —Li se me acercó entonces y me obligó a retroceder, acorralándome nuevamente entre su cuerpo y estante de libros a mis espaldas, colocando ambas manos sobre el mueble, mientras yo me quedaba en el espacio existente—. Y no creas que se me ha olvidado lo del trabajo de la librería, ¿me estás espiando?

—¿Q-qué?, no, m-me entere por casualidad, te lo juro —mi voz había salido increíblemente temblorosa ante la pregunta, pero Shaoran no estaba ayudando a que me sintiera menos nerviosa. La forma en la que me miraba era intensa, a pesar de que no parecía estar molesto conmigo o en la posición de reclamarme algo, como había pasado en veces anteriores.

Todo el enojo que había sentido, hasta hace unos momentos, había sido reemplazado de pronto por ese repentino vacío en el estómago y un cosquilleo extraño que quería apoderarse de mi cuerpo completo. Ya comenzaba a temblar como una gelatina y el controlarme estaba resultando una tarea difícil y complicada; por esa misma razón, trataba de hacer que Shaoran mantuviera sus ojos sobre los míos, sólo para evitar que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba conmigo, aunque no me sentía muy segura de poder conseguirlo a través de ese medio.

Su mirada provocaba mil efectos en mí, los mismos mil efectos que no alcanzaba a entender y que no habían hecho acto de aparición, hasta apenas…

—Explícate —Li se inclinó otro poco, acercando su rostro al mío, de tal modo que mi respiración y la suya se combinaban a segundos. Yo ya me estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero él parecía más tranquilo que un monje tibetano en plena meditación. Sus ojos seguían mirándome profundamente, en la búsqueda de respuestas que yo quería darle, pero que se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta, sin ser capaces de salir—. ¿Y bien?

—E-escuché a Rei hablando de eso, con una de sus amigas, fue una coincidencia nada más —le miré fugazmente, antes de cerrar los ojos, parecía que todavía no era capaz de creerme—. S-Shaoran, es la verdad, te lo juro, deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba lo divertido que le resultaba la situación y yo podría haberle mirado mal, de no ser por que seguía nerviosa y temblando—. Te voy a creer lo de la casualidad, a cambio de que cumplas con hacer que el entrenador o quien sea que esté a cargo del equipo de soccer no me moleste, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Shaoran me dedicó una sonrisita ladina y yo tuve que desviar la mirada para que el gesto no me afectara, más de lo que ya parecía hacer su entera presencia. Él se alejó está vez y posteriormente me dio un leve golpecito en la frente con sus dedos, provocando que yo me llevara una mano hasta la zona herida—. Oye, eso dolió —lo vi darse media vuelta, luego de reírse un par de veces y sin decir nada desapareció del lugar, dejándome sola y con un montón de pensamientos confusos en la cabeza.

Me llevé ambas manos a las mejillas, tratando de neutralizar ese repentino calor que tenía encima.

¿Esto es normal?

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos, mis queridas y queridos lectores.

Este capítulo ha tardado más de la cuenta porque he andado bastante ocupada con trabajo y otras cosas, pero ya que me he podido hacer de un tiempo para escribir, les traigo la actualización que espero les guste, tanto como a mí me gusta escribir esta historia.

Me he leído sus reviews detenidamente y me doy cuenta que el tema de Sakura les intriga mucho, lo único que puedo decirles es que todo se revelará conforme los capítulos pasen y que no dejen de prestar atención a los detalles, todo es importante en esta historia jaja.

Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar, como ya es usual, las menciones especiales de este capítulo van para: amatista1986, Luxray1509, Nitoca, malena27, haruka098643, 994, Agatha, Wendy GV, Mell Heavenbee, AZULMITLA, mi estimada Ari, mi querida Suzu y el par de reviews anónimos sin nickname jaja, muchas gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, por apoyar el fic y por leer hasta aquí.

Sin más que decir, el capítulo siguiente estará por aquí… pronto. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y como siempre, que las musas los acompañen, nos estamos leyendo.

Bye-Bye.


End file.
